Protect Your Heart
by Zygopetalum
Summary: AU. Seo Yun Bok is a Guardian, his duty is protect Princess and the Kingdom with his life. He is a soldier, body and soul, he put his duty over everything. Until he meets a beautiful Priestess, who is married to Gods, and he starts to feel something that he shouldn't.
1. Destiny

**FINALLY after waiting for months, sending bunch of emails, they finally put this category! Thank you for anyone who sent request email too!**

**Anyway, this pairing is my favorite pairing from POTW, although there are three beautiful stories of them out there, still it isn't enough. So I decided to write one. Firstly, this story is AU, definitely AU with some characters from the drama. Secondly, I need to say that english is not my first nor second language, so forgive me for the mistake. I'll do my best.**

**Okay, I don't own POTW and its characters. Hope you like this story.**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Destiny<p>

It was raining heavily and the thunder rumbled in the night sky. All night creatures back to their nest waiting for the storm passes. In the midst of heavy rain and thunder roaring sound there was a man ran through the dark night. At the end of the path there is a house. Entering the yard he ran toward main entrance.

"Mister!" called the man arriving at the main door. "Mister!"

The main door pulled open and a man appeared. "How is it?" He looked tired but stared at the young man in front of him. When he saw the young man nodded he immediately went inside and came out with a coat to cover his body from rain. Without waiting for the young man he ran toward his horse tied beside tree.

* * *

><p>"Dear God please save them. Please." In fact he did not want to leave his wife, however, the task from the King forced him to go. He spurred the horse to increase its speed faster against heavy rain.<p>

After what feels like eternity he finally arrived at his home. As soon as the horse stopped he jumped off and ran into the house. He found the midwife who assisted his wife's delivery in front of the door of main room.

"How are they? Tell me they are fine." He gripped the midwife's shoulders.

She offered a small smile and replied. "They are fine. Mistress survived and so did the baby. Master can see them inside." She was about to say something but before she could open her mouth he has already walked toward his wife and his newborn baby. "Dear God please keep her safe." She let out a long sigh and walked toward the back room.

He approached his wife who lay weakly on the bed. His wife's face was paler than usual and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" He sat beside his wife and took her hand.

"I'm fine. Take a look at this baby." She pulled the baby into her arm. The baby was sleeping peacefully. Closing her eyes she began to cry softly. "I'm sorry."

Seeing the tears he came into panic. "What is it, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't give you a son. "

At first he didn't understand what she was talking about, but when the answer comes across his head the panic is replaced with sadness. It wasn't for he would never have a son, his wife had problem with her labor and it makes this time was the first and the last, but for this tiny newly born baby is going to face a very tough life. He felt sadness for he might not be able to protect this little baby of his.

"Come here." He lay down beside her and embraced his most precious family. "She'll be fine. I promise I'll do anything to protect her. "

"What are we going to do, what if they know that you have a daughter?" She cried on his chest.

He couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to answer the question. He is a Guardian, a protector. His duty is protect the King with his life. His father did. It was on their family. Son of the family will become a Guardian to protect Royal family. '_What should I do_'. He hugged her and looked at the tiny baby in her arm, he couldn't hold tears from running down.

"There is only one way." After a while his voice broke the silence. "She will probably hate us over this decision, but this is the only way."

He embraced his wife while praying the same thing as her. '_Please forgive me my child_'


	2. The Guardian and The Priestess

**Two chapters for you. Hope you like this one.**

**I don't own any characters from POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 The Guardian and The Priestess<p>

_20 years later_

It was peacefully morning, until there was sound out there. Wind. No, probably not. Why? Because they said today will be fine. Birds. No, absolutely no. Why? Simple, birds hate him because his mother loves him more than them. Servants. No, there is no way and before you ask why, they know that he is_ not_ a morning person. So the last option is his parents or…

"Wake up sleepy head! How long you plan to sleep, it's morning already. Come on wake up!"

Comes a full spirit voice and suddenly his blanket was pulled away. Letting out a groan he opened his sleepy eyes just to meet with no other than his beloved friend, Kim Young Bok. '_Wait, why is he here_?' "What are you doing here?" He sat up pulling back his blanket. It was still chilly even in early summer.

"Really? You really don't know. Oh my God you lost your memory! What should I do, get a doctor first. Get a doctor!"

He saw his brother's eyes widened, hand in mouth starting to panic, but the glint in his eyes told different. "You're not funny, you know. No wonder you haven't gotten any girl." He threw a pillow toward him which he caught it easily. "And stop that stupid grin."

Still grinning Young Bok sat at the edge of bed. "Well it's my charming point at all. Come on you need to wake up brother."

"Yeah keep saying that." Getting on his feet he walked to his closet to put some clothes. Not just any clothes but his uniform, and stopped as he remembered something "And what make you come here at this early again?"

Young Bok stood up and walked toward door turning around. "Worried about you of course, you know you're sleeping like dead. So I am," He pointed his fingers at his chest. "…as a charming and best brother come to look after you." He smiled proudly, hands on hips.

Before he could say anything there is a call from downstairs.

"Yun Boka hurry up!"

"See, you should thank me. I'll wait downstairs. And don't take long." Young Bok said playfully before closing the door.

He rolled his eyes but smiled at him antics nonetheless. Today indeed will be a long day.

At downstairs Lady Yuna had been busy at kitchen from early. Anyone can think there will be a party today by look at many foods she had prepared and how gorgeous it is. Her husband tried to remind her they are just three people, four with Young Bok this morning, in the house, but she insisted that her son has to eat properly before meet King.

Today Yun Bok will become a Guardian. He is 20 years old now and it means he was ready to carry on his duty. His father, known as Lord Seo, is King In Su's Guardian. Since Princess Hye Su is Crown Princess that means he will become Princess Hye Su's Guardian.

"Morning, where is him?" She asked as Young Bok entered dining room. They have thought him as their son because he and Yun Bok are best friend since they were children.

"Good morning aunty. He is changing now." Sitting down he looked at the breakfast menu on the table. Rice, grilled fish, meat ball soup, kimchi, vegetable pickles, fruits. "Wow these foods look delicious."

"Here have some breakfast before you leave." Lady Yuna put a bowl and chopsticks on the table in front of him. "How is your mother? Will she come tonight?" Tonight is Yun Bok's ceremony. It will be held at Palace. She thought to sit together with Lady Min Dae, Young Bok's mother, since Yun Bok will sit with his father at King's table.

He took rice, kimchi, meat ball soup and some grilled fish and started to eat. "Mother said she will meet you here and we will go together. Father has left to Palace already this morning. He said he will stay there till the ceremony, so I'll get the carriage for us. Is it okay aunty?" He looked at Lady Yuna and took a bite of grilled fished. "Uhmm, this grilled fish is delicious aunty." He spoke between his chewing. He really likes his aunt's cooking. She is the best, beside his mother.

"Slow down or you'll choke on your food. You aren't better than Yun Bok. Of course, thank you." She smiled and put down his water.

"Speaking of him, here he comes." Young Bok looked up as Yun Bok entered the room. He is in his uniform. His hair tied up neatly, a headband with a lotus flower the symbol of In Kingdom tied on his head. He wore red long-sleeves shirt with black pants, chest-plate covered from his shoulder to the middle of his stomach. Black boots cover his legs. With his sword he looks like a soldier ready for a battle.

Looking at Yun Bok comes up in his uniform she feels sadness and at the same time pride in her heart. "Come here. You need to eat before leaving." Smiling she put a bowl for her son.

"What, what's wrong?" Taking the rice and kimchi he turned at Young Bok who continued eating his food.

"No, just remember the past. The last time you wore that when South Kingdom attacked Minchi." Young Bok said while eating his last kimchi.

They have been in the army for 6 years and 10 years under general commander Kim Hong Do. Born into the family of Guardian requires him to become a soldier. He holds weapon, learns martial arts and war tactics since he was 5 years old. His body and soul is a soldier. "Don't really remember." He said while chewing his food. "So when do we leave?"

"After you finish your breakfast. Jung-su is preparing the horse. "

"And what is your plan after we arrive at Palace?"

"After we arrive you will have meeting with His Majesty. I'm going to meet my father because there's some preparation for tonight. After it's all over I'll pick up my mother and your mother." Young Bok said after swallowing a big bite of peach.

"Sounds like a plan. Since when you make a plan besides sneak out of your house?" He teased his friend and brother.

"Hey, I am a chief of battalion. Don't forget I was your superior in battalion." Young Bok responded immediately and started to cough as the food went into wrong path.

Seeing Young Bok hit his chest and took a glass of water make him laugh out loud.

"What happened?" Lady Yuna emerged from the back room and was worried seeing Young Bok coughing.

"Nothing, he just needs to be more careful when eating." He teased and dodged a seed from Young Bok.

"Stop it you two. You are like children." She shook her head while patting Young Bok's backs.

"Thank you aunty." He said before stuck out his tongue at Yun Bok. Before Yun Bok could reply Jung-su came to report that their horses are ready. He gulped a glass of water before taking his sword.

Yun Bok quickly finished his food and took his sword.

"Aunty we're leaving." Young Bok said and got a small smile from Lady Yuna. After nodded his head toward Yun Bok, he walked outside leaving the mother and son on their own.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you in ceremony later tonight." He was about to walk out when her mother stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I want you to have this." She took Yun Bok's hand and put a necklace. "This necklace, I gave it to your father when he became a Guardian."

He looked down at the necklace with lotus flowers hanging on a heart. "Why you gave it to me?" He looked up at her mother.

"When you born he gave it back and said that this necklace had protected him enough. We thought to give it to you when you have grown up. It seems the time has come. This necklace had been together with your father in every battle he had. We hope this necklace will protect you as well."

"If so could you put it for me?" He handed the necklace back to his mother and turned around so his mother could put it on him. Touching the pendant on his chest he turned and hugged his mother. "I'll be fine. I promise you. "

She touched his cheeks with both of her palms and tried to hold tears that threaten to flow out.

"See you later mother." He said cupping both hands on his cheeks. "I'll see to make time for visit. Please don't worry mother. Keep stay health, both of you." This is the first time he will leave this house. Indeed he had left for months when he joined in the war before, but after the war was over he will come back to this house. However from now on he will stay at Palace since every Guardian must live inside Palace. His father did too, but after his father and mother married King In Su allowed him to live outside Palace. No, he will not crying now it will make it harder for his mother. This is his destiny so he will do it until the end. No matter hard it will be. He kissed his mother hands and gave her the last hug before leaving.

After Yun Bok disappeared behind the door she could no longer hold her tears. From now on she would live with worrying about her child's safety. She had let go her child, the only child she had carried out for months to face the world full of hatred, ambition and power. No, she _must_ let him go. This is his destiny. Although part of her still blamed herself for bringing this destiny to her child.

'_My child. Dear heavenly Gods please keep him safe._'

* * *

><p>It takes an hour travel to Palace. Young Bok looked at the market they passed through, even in the morning many people come to sell or buy. Turning his head he said. "So, you will be a Guardian today. What do you feel?"<p>

"Giddy." Yun Bok said without turning his gaze.

"Good." When Yun Bok looked at him he continued. "Because if you say that you're excited that means something's wrong." He grinned when Yun Bok rolled his eyes. "I see you bring nothing with you besides your sword."

"Father said they will provide anything I need. Besides I don't want to bring all my things there." Because it isn't his home.

He understands what Yun Bok meant even he didn't say it out loud. "You will do okay. There are some bad people inside the Palace, of course, but father said the Royal family is very good people."

He offered him a small smile. "Have you ever meet Princess Hye Su? I never saw her. I've visited the Palace on some occasions but never saw her."

"Now you mention it, I never saw her too. But they said she is pretty. Think about it you are lucky bustard you know." He turned his head to see Yun Bok laughed. Soon they laughed while continuing their trip.

After riding for a while they arrived at Palace. A soldier meets them at court yard and he guides them inside. Inside the Palace they meet his father and general commander Kim Hong Do.

"How was your trip?" Kim Hong Do asked them.

"Everything was alright." Yun Bok answered his commander and mentor.

"Good. So I'll take you," Kim Hong Do pointed his finger at Young Bok and looked back at Yun Bok. "…and you will go with your father. He will take you to King's chamber. Is it okay?" He looked at Lord Seo.

"It's okay. I'll meet you at the court." Lord Seo nodded his head.

"Okay then. Let's go kid, we have a lot to do." Kim Hong Do patted his son's shoulder and headed doorway.

Lord Seo turned at Yun Bok who looked at wall beside him. "How is your mother?" He knew it must be hard for his wife.

"She looked sad when I left." He looked up at his father.

"She will be fine." He hopes he could meet Yuna before the ceremony but it seems he has to wait. He took a breath and looked back at his son. "Are you ready?"

After a long breath Yun Bok answered. "Yes, I'm ready."

They left the room and went to north building. The Palace has five main buildings. The court room is right after main gate where Young Bok and he met their fathers. Opposite from the court room is audience chamber, this is the room where folks meet the King. Next to audience chamber building is Royal ceremony hall, the main building. All Royal ceremonies such as coronation ceremony, New Years greeting, banquet for foreign envoy is held in this building. At the bottom of the hall is King throne. Behind of Royal ceremony building there is a pavilion for foreign envoy guest of King. Beside the Royal hall is praying building. This is where King meets High Priestess for God's word. At the back of praying building is a library. Separated by Royal garden and pond, at the backyard is King's chamber. At the back of King's chamber is Queen and Princess' chamber. Guardian's chamber is next to King's chamber. This is the place he will live for Gods know how long, perhaps for the rest of his life.

Entering the chamber Yun Bok looked around. Beside the entrance is meeting room. Next to meeting room is living room. All furniture are new. '_Not so bad_' he thought. He met his father in meeting room.

"From now on you will live here. I think they have prepared all things you need. Every day servant will bring your meals and clean the chamber so you can focus on your duty."

Yun Bok nodded his head. "When are we going to meet His Majesty?"

"After lunch we will seek for His Majesty's audience. We will eat lunch here."

After lunch they met His Majesty at King's audience chamber. Meeting with the King was not the first time for him. He has joined war and had met the King on some occasions, not to mention he is the best soldier among the others so the King recognized him. King In Su is a great King. He is wise and cares for His people. He is on his late fifty and very charmed person.

"It has been a while Seo Yun Bok. I see you are stronger than before. You look great with the uniform I must say." Sitting on his throne King In Su was pleased to see his favorite soldier. He has heard that Seo Yun Bok is the best soldier in His Kingdom. He has skill and is a soldier body and soul.

"His Majesty is very kind. It is my honor to serve the Kingdom." Yun Bok bowed to the King. His father bowed beside him.

King In Su smiled at the answer but thought to give some questions. Think it as a test. Leaning forward a little he asked. "Do you love this Kingdom?"

Both of Yun Bok and Lord Seo were surprised with the question. Yun Bok raised his head but lowering it immediately. "I love this Kingdom with all my heart. I was born as a soldier, as His Majesty's servant, hence, my life is to protect the Kingdom. I am not the strongest soldier, however I will protect the Kingdom with all my power. Even if I must die, I will die in honor."

Hearing the humble answer yet full of confidence, King In Su stood and walked toward the Guardian and a soon Guardian. "Please rise my great soldiers." Both Yun Bok and Lord Seo rose from their knees. He looked at Yun Bok and continued. "Your father is a great Guardian. I am glad he had raised you to be a great one too. Hearing your answer I know that you are the one. You will protect my daughter and my Kingdom. I don't need a strongest soldier but the one who loves and would sacrifice his life to protect my Kingdom."

"His Majesty's praise is my honor." Lord Seo bowed to His Majesty.

"You are humble Lord Seo. I am glad your family is my family's Guardian. I trust my family to both of you."

"It is my honor." Yun Bok and Lord Seo answered at once.

* * *

><p>The ceremony will be held at Royal ceremony hall. All court members, commanders, department chiefs and nobles attend the ceremony. Yun Bok turned his head to look for his mother and Young Bok. When their eyes met his mother smiled at him. It was enough to make him calm. Young Bok waved his hand and gave him a fight sign. Rolling his eyes he chuckled at his antic.<p>

"Nervous?"

Turning his head to his father he answered. "A little, but I'm alright."

"You'll be fine. We believe in you. Not your skills, although it was superb." Both of them chuckled. "No, it was your heart. You have a good heart. It was your righteousness. Just remember this, no matter hard it is, whatever the world does to you, we are your family. We will always be there for you. Whatever you do always follow your heart." He covered his hands and gave him a squeeze.

"Thank you father. I will do my best." He was glad to have a family and friend who always support him. They turned their gaze as there were announcement of His Majesty appearance. All the audience rose and bowed as King In Su entered the room, Queen Jae Hwa and Princess Hye Su followed behind him. After the Royal family took their seats, audience raised their heads and sat down on their chairs.

Princess Hye Su eyed the hall. She is not a party person. Don't get her wrong she likes to be around by people, but not the court members or nobles. What they say is because she is a princess, a crown princess. She has no friends since child. No one had treated her like a real friend. Well his father and mother did but they are her parents. She had wished to have a friend who treats her like everyone else, not as a princess. Sighing she turned her eyes to see a young man sat at front seat. From his appearance he is a soldier, but not just any soldier. His uniform is high-grade. It seems like he is very skilled. She bets his age is same as her. He is handsome but something is different, his face is…pretty? She didn't know. Judging from his uniform and that he sat besides Lord Seo who is her father's Guardian he might be her Guardian. She never saw or met her Guardian. But she likes this young man. '_What I'm thinking. I even didn't know him yet_' chuckled at herself she turned her eyes as Priestesses entered the hall.

Yun Bok looked up just to meet the Princess' eyes. He lowered his eyes as soon he met Her Highness' eyes, it was impolite to stare at people let alone a princess. It seems the Priestesses have arrived, glad with the interference he raised his eyes to see the Priestesses standing beside the King. But not a good decision since he saw the most beautiful creäture he has ever seen, perhaps in his lifetime. When their eyes met he gulped. Her lips turned up slightly giving him a small smile. He felt something warm in his chest.

"Today is an important day. A new Guardian will be born. I give him my trust to protect my daughter, Princess Hye Su and my Kingdom."

His Majesty's voice broke their moment. He turned his head and let out the breath he didn't notice was holding. When His Majesty gave a gesture toward him, he stepped forward and kneeled in front of him.

"Seo Yun Bok. I trust you to be my daughter Princess Hye Su's Guardian. Will you protect the Princess and the Kingdom?"

"I am Seo Yun Bok, as Your Highness' servant will protect Princess Hye Su and the Kingdom with my life."

General commander Kim Hong Do stepped forward to give Guardian's sword to His Majesty. Holding the sword His Majesty turned to him. High Priestess stepped besides him, she is holding a stick with white papers tied at the end of the stick. The beautiful woman, correct Priestess followed behind her.

"With the power given by ancestors and heavenly Gods, I am King In Su as King of In Kingdom give you Seo Yun Bok my trust to become Princess Hye Su's Guardian. You will protect the Princess with your life." He handed the sword to Seo Yun Bok.

He received the sword and held it up in front of him. High Priestess raised her hand and swung the stick above his head and sang a pray in word he didn't understand. Finished with the pray she handed the stick to the beautiful Priestess behind her.

"May the heavenly Gods guide you."

She lends her hand to help him stand to his feet. Once he stood up High Priestess turned him around to face the audience.

"I present you a new Guardian, Lord Seo Yun Bok."

All audience applauded at once. He looked at his father and then at his mother. They smiled proudly at him. Young Bok gave him a thumb up. Smiling back he turned to bow to the Royal family. General commander Kim nodded his head and gave him a small smile. When he was about to turned around his eyes met the beautiful Priestess' eyes. She bowed slightly and smiled at him. For seconds he just stared at the Priestess but when her smile grew bigger he slapped himself mentally and bowed to her before going back to his seat. '_Get a hold Yun Bok. She is a Priestess for heavenly Gods' sake._' He thought as he walked toward his seat. 'But a _beautiful one. Okay stop it'_

"Jeong Hyang, let's go back to temple." High Priestess called the young Priestess.

Jeong Hyang turned her head as she heard High Priestess called her name. She gave a nod before glancing at the young man, now a Guardian and smiled at herself. '_Interesting'_

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you enjoy the opening. Thank you for reading :)<p> 


	3. First Duty

**Firstly, thank you for the review Von.S :)**

**I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 First Duty<p>

After ate breakfast the servants brought for him Yun Bok checked his uniforms. He has a new uniform now. Guardian uniform is more complicated than the soldier uniform. He wore black long-sleeved shirt, black plants and black boots. His chest-plate is now covered the entire of his upper body. A red cloth dangled behind, the end of the cloth was tied on both of his shoulders. He no longer wore any headband. His hair was pulled and pinned up. He likes the pin, it has small lotus flower hung on it. Pleased with his uniform, it took times to put this uniform on, he took his sword, placed the belts on his waist and left the chamber.

Today is the first time he will accompany Princess Hye Su as a Guardian. He couldn't sleep last night. He kept telling himself it was due to the new place but he knows it was because he was exciting about his new duty, he is a soldier after all. At the court yard he met soldiers with his horse and Princess Hye Su's carriage. He then gave them instruction about the journey. Today he will accompany Princess Hye Su to temple. While he is giving them the instruction, Princess Hye Su arrived. Four maids followed behind her. Princess Hye Su wore green dress that suits her. Her hair fell over her shoulders. She walked gracefully toward them.

"Her Highness." Yun Bok bowed toward Princess Hye Su.

"Lord Seo." The Princess greeted him before turned at her maids. "You can go back to chamber." Three of them bowed and left, she just needs one to accompany her. She then turned her gaze back to him. "I see the carriage is ready."

"Yes Her Highness. We can leave when Her Highness is ready." Yun Bok replied and guided the Princess to her carriage. After Princess and her maid get on the carriage safely he climbed up his horse. "Let's move!"

The trip to temple will take at least two hours. It is on the hill outside Palace. If everything goes fine they will arrive at midday. Looking over his shoulder he asked the soldiers. "Everything's okay?" Sometimes he will check if everything is alright. Noticed nothing goes wrong he turned to face the road. They have to pass forest and villages to reach the temple. Truth be told the beautiful Priestess never leave his head since the ceremony. He wonders about her name. '_Must be something pretty_' If she usually comes to Palace why he never saw her before? He was lost in his thought for moments before some noises caught him. He stopped his horse suddenly.

"What was wrong?" A soldier asked.

"Ssh. I heard noises." Yun Bok jumped off his horse looking around. "Protect the carriage!" Pulling out his sword he shouted at the soldiers when he saw some men came out from behind trees. Robbers. There were some men attacked the carriage. The soldiers pulled out their sword and in seconds there were battle behind the carriage. Two men attacked him, they are not bigger than him. Fending off with his sword he kicked the one on his right and punched the left one. The one he kicked stood up quickly and tried to stab him with his sword. But he was faster than him, he stepped aside and nudged the robber by his elbow right to his nose. He turned around and kicked the other one. Thought that they couldn't beat him they ran off into forest. He turned around to check the carriage. The servants were standing of each sides of the carriage trying to protect it. Hurriedly he knocked the carriage door.

"Is Her Highness alright?"

Princess Hye Su opened the door and got off leaving the maid behind. "What had happened? I heard voices. Are you alright?" She asked him and looked at the soldiers and the servants.

"Thank you for Her Highness' concern but we are fine. There were some robbers, but they were gone now. I hope Her Highness is alright." He was glad that the Princess was alright.

"We are alright. Thanks to all of you."

"It is our duty to protect Her Highness." Yun Bok bowed toward the Princess.

"But I must give my gratitude. Thank you, all of you." She nodded her head at the men and looked back at her Guardian. "So, how soon will we get to the temple?"

"After we pass the forest there are two villages we have to pass. We will arrive around midday Her Highness."

"Alright then, the soon we arrive is better." Nodding at him she gets on the carriage. Once she was inside she looked at him. "I am glad you are alright Lord Seo."

Yun Bok smiled and bowed before walking toward his horse.

The rest of the trip went well. At noon they arrived at the temple. After handed his horse to his soldier, Yun Bok walked the Princess inside. Princess Hye Su told him she usually comes to this temple twice a month or whenever she wants to pray or talk to High Priestess. Indeed there is praying room in the Palace but she prefers the temple.

"You can wait in the rest room. There is one at the corner. If you need something you can ask the Priestesses." Princess Hye Su said to her Guardian and turned around heading toward praying room, the maid followed behind her.

Yun Bok thought to ask if they could have some water. He went to the rest room Princess Hye Su had told him. Inside he met a young Priestess. She agreed to bring water for them. She came back with a big crock and cups. He thanked the Priestess and took the crock from her. The Priestess followed him to the yard. After gave the water to the soldiers and the servants, he drank his drink. He drank two full cups of water. It was hot today. Thanks to the robber attack he forgot that he was thirsty. He was about to thank the Priestess when his eyes caught something on his left.

Group of Priestesses are walking toward the temple. '_It's her_!' He watched as the beautiful Priestess he saw at ceremony walked gracefully. She wore the same white wardrobe, Priestess's wardrobe. She is beautiful as he remembered she is. Even from this distance he could see her beautiful eyes, her nose, her lips. It seems like the woman could take his breath away with just looking at her. He didn't know why but at moment he feels something. Something he never felt before.

Following the Guardian's gaze she saw her sister, Priestess Jeong Hyang. Smiling at his awe she leaned forward and whispered. "She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Without realizing his words Yun Bok replied the young Priestess, his eyes never leave the beautiful Priestess as she entered the temple. When he realized his answer his eyes widened. "What?"

"Jeong Hyang." Grinning at him she teased.

"What?" Getting confused he asked her.

"Her name. Her name is Jeong Hyang."

"Oh." Yun Bok looked back to temple. "Oh. Thanks. No, I mean…I meant thank you." The young Priestess gave him a knowing smile and took the empty crock and cups before heading back toward temple. '_Stupid! How embarrassing!_' He hit his head not aware that the servant was watching beside him.

"Is there something wrong Mister?"

"No! I mean no." Yun Bok cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just flies." He offered him an awkward smile. '_Great. Two times get embarrassed at one day. At your first day_' Sighing he looked at temple. '_So her name is Jeong Hyang. What a beautiful name. I wonder what kind of person she is. If only there is chance I can talk to her. Wait, isn't it inappropriate to talk to a Priestess_?' He has heard about Priestesses are married to Gods. He shook his head. '_Okay stop it now Yun Bok_' But his body won't listen to him. He felt that warm feeling again. '_What is this? What is this feeling?' _Why did his body react like this? Wondering he walked toward his horse waiting for Princess Hye Su.

* * *

><p>When Princess Hye Su came out Yun Bok walked toward her and bowed his head. "Her Highness, did Her Highness finish the praying?"<p>

"Yes, I had finished my praying. It passed lunch time, did you all have your lunch?" Princess Hye Su looked over his shoulder to the men behind him.

"No, we have not yet. I thought to buy some food for Her Highness."

"I think we can eat here. Sometimes I have lunch here." Turning at her maid, she told her to ask the Priestess. Hurriedly the maid went inside. Few minutes later she came back with the young Priestess.

Bowing toward Princess Hye Su she said. "Let Your Highness' servants serve a lunch for Your Highness and the soldiers."

"Thank you Eun Ae. Please say my gratitude to High Priestess for the hospitality."

"It is my honor to serve Your Highness. Please come and wait inside." The young Priestess, Eun Ae guided them inside the hall.

After had their lunch they prepared to head back to the Palace.

"Lord Seo." She called her Guardian as they walked to her carriage.

"Yes Her Highness." Yun Bok turned around to face Princess Hye Su.

"Can we…" She hesitated for seconds and continued. "Can we visit Sangnam village before return to Palace?"

Sangnam village was near the temple. They had passed the village when they come. It means they will pass the village on their return. "Of course Her Highness."

"I think I want to walk." Princess Hye Su said as the Guardian opened the carriage door. When she saw his confused face she added. "I had sat for hours, I need to walk. Besides, the village is not far."

"But.." Yun Bok was about to decline the idea but Princess Hye Su cut him off.

"Please. I promise I will tell you if I feel tired."

Thinking he couldn't reject the Princess Yun Bok nodded his head. "If Her Highness said so. But please let me know when Her Highness needs to back to the carriage. And let me walk with Her Highness."

"Thank you." She grinned happily at him.

Yun Bok smiled a little handing the bridle to the soldier and walked beside Princess Hye Su. The maid walked behind them. For a while they walked in silence before Princess Hye Su broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Her Highness." Yun Bok turned his head to the Princess.

"How long have you been a soldier?"

"I have been a soldier for six years, from fourteen."

"Fourteen? I never knew someone becomes a soldier from such a young age." She was surprised to hear it.

"I had been trained since five. I was born in Guardian family after all." He smiled when Princess Hye Su chuckled. "But I love being a soldier. I am glad that I could learn and do everything I want to." He added the last part with low voice.

"Well I am glad you are a soldier too. Otherwise I wouldn't meet you." Princess Hye Su said but regretted it immediately. She was relieved when he turned at her and gave her a smile.

"May I ask something too?" When he Saw Princess Hye Su nodded her head he continued. "What will Her Highness do at the village?"

"Oh forgive me, I should tell you."

"No need to apologize, Her Highness." Yun Bok said quickly, he raised his hand in front of him but then pulled it back to his side. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." She chuckled again. "I used to visit the village before. The villagers are very kind. I like being around them, talking with them. Although, I didn't have time to visit recently, I missed talk with the children." She said with smile.

"I believe the children must miss Her Highness too." He never has chance to talk with the Crown Princess, but today he knows that Princess Hye Su will become a great Queen someday. She loves her people. He gave her a smile when Princess Hye Su thanked him.

After walked for a while they arrived at Sangnam village. He walked in front of Princess Hye Su. Everyone who saw the Princess' arriving bowed toward them. A middle-aged man running toward them and kneeled in front of Princess Hye Su.

"Her Highness, it has been a while."

"Please stand up." Princess Hye Su stepped forward gesturing him to stand up. "I am sorry I didn't visit recently. Is everything alright?"

"Please don't say that, Her Highness could visit this village any time. We will welcome Her Highness' visit. To tell the truth not very good lately."

"What's wrong? Let me know if there's something wrong."

"Everything is different lately. Please come we can talk in the hall."

The middle-aged man, seems to be the chief of the village, said and gestured them to follow him. Yun Bok looked at Princess Hye Su and saw she nodded. He followed Princess Hye Su entering the hall while the soldiers, servants and maid were waiting outside. Inside the hall the village chief told them about the increasing tax. They have to pay tax three times higher than before since last year. Add to that if they want to open new land they have to pay four times higher than before. They have to increase the crop yield to pay the tax, but they couldn't make it without open new land. However due to high price they couldn't do it so they have to give all yields as payment.

"I never heard about this. We never increased tax. All taxes are same as before." Princess Hye Su was surprised about the news. She looked at Lord Seo.

"No. I never heard too." Yun Bok was surprised as well.

"I'll confirm…" Before the Princess could finish the sentence there were voices from outside.

"What was that?" Yun Bok rose from his chair and walked toward the door. The door suddenly opened and some farmers forced to come inside. He quickly stood before them protecting the Princess.

"Cut the tax! Cut the tax!"

The farmers shouted at Princess Hye Su. Some of them brought scythe with them.

"How can we live if we have to pay with all the crops!"

"Please calm down." Yun Bok tried to calm the villagers down.

"You are one of them. You eat and live over our suffering!" A man with the scythe shouted.

"Calm down! Don't make me use my sword."

"Please stop. Let me explain." Couldn't wait anymore, Princess Hye Su stood up and walked toward the angry villagers. She stood beside Lord Seo. "To tell the truth, I never knew about the tax increasing."

"Then why the tax is higher than before?"

The one with the scythe stepped forward but stopped when he stood in front of him. "Step back." He warned him. The man glanced at his sword and stepped back.

"Please believe me. I never heard about this. Please let me handle this. I promise to bring this to the King. You knew me. All of you. If I want to bring harm to you I won't visit this village, talk to all of you."

"Please trust Her Highness. If Her Highness didn't think about us, Her Highness won't be here now. " The village chief said.

"We will trust Her Highness. Please forgive us. We didn't know what to do. We have family to feed. But we barely have enough food."

The one with the scythe said. It seems like he was the leader. Yun Bok glanced to his side at Princess Hye Su.

"Don't apologize. I can understand your condition. I promise will bring this to His Majesty once I return to Palace. Tomorrow I will send foods from Palace's storage and I hope it will be enough until harvest."

Upon hearing Princess Hye Su's word the villagers cheered up hugging each other. "Thank you Her Highness. Thank you." The leader kneeled down and the other men soon following him.

"Please stand up." Princess Hye Su gestured them to stand up. Once they stood up the leader bowed at her once again and took the people out the hall.

Yun Bok looked at Princess Hye Su and gave a nod.

She turned to the village chief beside her. "I will take my departure. Tomorrow I will send the foods. I promise will talk to His Majesty." She bowed her head slightly. The village's chief bowed and thanked her. He then guided them outside and bowed once again.

Entering her carriage the Princess wonders why the tax increased without their knowledge. '_Did father know about this?_'

Yun Bok climbed up his horse and gave the soldiers sign to move. He was glad nothing happened to the Princess. However, the tax increasing issue is bothering him too.

They arrived at Palace before dusk. Dismounted his horse he walked toward Princess Hye Su's carriage. Princess Hye Su told him to follow her inside. They will talk to His Majesty about the issue.

* * *

><p>Sorry the pairing hasn't meet yet, but I promise they will on next chapter ;)<p>

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Meeting Under the Moon

**An update! Hope you'll enjoy read this one :)**

**I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 Meeting Under the Moon<p>

It was still dark outside. Jeong Hyang lighted all candles in the room. She took Hymn book and started the prayer. This morning was her turn to do the rituals. Eun Ae followed behind her. Eun Ae is the youngest Priestess inside the temple. She was close to her since she was a child. She has thought Eun Ae as her younger sister. So did Eun Ae. Wherever she go or whatever she do Eun Ae will follow her. High Priestess had agreed that she teach Eun Ae all Priestesses' thing. Just like this morning she takes Eun Ae with her to do morning prayer.

She looked at the words on the book but her mind went to somewhere else, correct _someone_ else. The new Guardian, Seo Yun Bok still occupied her mind since the ceremony. When she saw him she felt something, though she couldn't describe it. It was like she was pulled to him. She couldn't help but think of him. Even though she knew that a Priestess is married to Gods, it means she can't think about any men. That was bothering her the most.

"Sister, are you alright? It's sister's turn."

Eun Ae's voice broke her thought. "Yes, I am sorry." She read the last part of the pray. Finished their morning prayer, they left praying room and returned to their room.

Eun Ae wonders what has happened to her sister. It was odd since she always focus during praying. She is the best Priestess, she could say. She will be the next High Priestess. High Priestess trusted her sister more than other Priestesses. So if her sister couldn't focus on her duty it means something was bothering her. Maybe she could cheer her sister up.

"Sister." Eun Ae called her sister. When her sister looked at her she continued. "Yesterday I met the new Guardian."

Upon hearing his name Jeong Hyang stopped abruptly. "He was here?"

"Yes, he came with Her Highness. What's wrong sister?" Eun Ae asked her sister, confused with her sister's odd behavior.

"Nothing. But I didn't see him yesterday." Continuing their walk she replied.

"He came at morning, Her Highness' usual visit time. When sister returned from the village he was in the yard. He said something funny though." Remembering the new Guardian's words and behavior Eun Ae laughed.

"What happened, what did he say?" Jeong Hyang looked at her younger sister. She wanted to know what he had said. It was a shame she didn't meet him yesterday.

"Well, we were at the yard. He asked for water so I brought him water for his men. When he finished his drink, he was about to return the cup but he froze like he saw a ghost. I followed his gaze and I was surprised to see that he froze upon seeing sister."

Jeong Hyang stopped again. She looked at her sister as she continued.

"So I teased him."

"You teased him?" Jeong Hyang asked, dumbfounded. "What I had said to you about teasing people Eun Ae-ya."

"I know." Eun Ae replied and then added. "But I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Still, you are a Priestess."

"I'll remember." Eun Ae said softly but the next second her high spirit returned. "Anyway I told him that sister is beautiful. And he said yes."

At Eun Ae's quick change mood Jeong Hyang couldn't help but chuckle, however she stopped when she heard the last part. "What? What do you mean?"

"I told him that sister is beautiful. And, unaware he said yes. He looked surprise at his word himself. He looks cute when he was embarrassed." Eun Ae couldn't hold her laugh.

"Eun Ae." Jeong Hyang warned the younger Pristess but smiling nonetheless. She wished she could see it herself. '_Hold on yourself Jeong Hyang. You are a Priestess._' Gods won't hear her pray anymore. Shaking her head slightly, she continued to walk. She tried to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. '_What's wrong with me_'

Of course Eun Ae saw her sister blushing. A thought hit her head and she stopped suddenly, jaw dropped. '_Oh my heavenly Gods. Does it mean…Of course it is! Now think about it the Guardian too. Oh my Gods. Oh. My. Gods! Cool!_' She shut her mouth and a big smile grew on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jeong Hyang asked when she realized Eun Ae was stopping behind.

"Nothing." The big smile still plastered on Eun Ae's face. "Nothing. Have a good day sister." Turned to her heel she passed her sister entering their room.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeong Hyang shook her head and chuckled at her younger sister's antic before following her inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Palace, Yun Bok has been prepared for his trip to Sangnam village. Yesterday after they returned from the village, he accompanied Princess Hye Su to met King In Su. They told His Majesty about the tax increase issue.<p>

"I was surprised to hear the news. I have never heard about tax increasing. We are wondering if Your Majesty know about this?" Standing in front of King In Su, Princess Hye Su and Lord Seo confirmed the issue. To their surprise King In Su seems acknowledged the issue. After a long breath His Majesty answered the question.

"It seems that they have increased the tax." He knew something was wrong when Jang Byuk Soo asked to give him the authority of tax management. However, he couldn't reject him since he was the leader of court member. Not to mention he has power left from being Guardian family before Seo family.

"I am afraid we couldn't understand what Your Majesty meant." Yun Bok said after glanced at Princess Hye Su.

"The tax was managed by Jang Byuk Soo since last summer. I trusted him and Ji Woon to manage the tax."

"But why did they increase the tax without the court agreement? I thought every change on laws or rules is decided by court meeting." Princess Hye Su asked. She couldn't understand the situation.

"Indeed they have to discuss in court meeting before change the law. It seems they misinterpreted my word. I'll give decree that the tax is same as before. If there is a coercion to pay more than the price set, the officer will be arrested. I'll have some words with court member over this. And tell General commander Kim Hong Do and Chung Ho to make arrangement to send grain from Palace's storage to the villagers. You will send them tomorrow."

"Thank you Your Majesty." They bowed when His Majesty rose from the throne and left the chamber.

"We'll meet Lord Chung Ho for the arrangement. Can you send it? I want to make sure they get the food." Princess Hye Su said to her Guardian as they left the chamber.

"Yes Her Highness. I will send it tomorrow." Bowed to the Princess he was about to leave when Princess Hye Su called him.

"Lord Seo. Thank you for today. You had saved me twice." She gave a small nod.

"No need to thank me. It is my duty to protect Her Highness. I am glad nothing happened." Yun Bok placed his hand over his chest and bowed toward Princess Hye Su.

"Since you had saved me, I think you can call me with Princess. Actually I don't like the title." Princess Hye Su said smiling a little.

"But…" Before he could say anything Princess Hye Su cuts him off the second time this day.

"No buts. You will call me Princess when we're alone. You can still call me Her Highness in front of audience. Well I thought we will be each other company for longs so, why don't we be a friend." She suddenly found the ribbon of her dress was interesting.

Surprised at Princess Hye Su's proposal Yun Bok smiled a little. "Okay then Her…Princess. In return Princess can call me Seo. I am not that old for the title."

The Princess let out a chuckle before replied him. "Accepted, Seo." She gave him a small smile and started to walk.

So they are friend now, he and Princess. He never thought to befriend the Princess, but think about it His Majesty is his father's best friend besides General commander Kim Hong Do. They were friend since his father became King In su's guardian. Perhaps this duty needs trust from each other part. After made sure he set the saddle right, he walked toward soldiers and servants. He will send the food to Sangnam village himself. Young Bok and Jang Hyo Won, Lord Jang Byuk Soo's son also a chief of other battalion, also will make the trip to another village to send food.

After gave instruction to his soldiers he mounted his horse and took departure. Their trip to Sangnam village was smooth. Nothing happens like when he escorted Princess Hye Su before. There didn't meet any accidents or robbers. Hours later they arrived at the village. The village chief greeted him as soon as he saw him. He told them to come inside the hall. All villagers also gathered inside the hall. He read King's decree and saw them cheering up at once.

"Thank you Lord Seo. Thank you. Please tell my gratitude to Her Highness."

The village chief took his hands and shook it vigorously. "I will." Yun Bok said to the village chief before shouted at the soldiers. "Let's divide the foods."

Yun Bok watched as soldiers handing out sacks full of grain to the villagers. They gave the grain to all families in the village. No one left. When he turned his head to the other side he caught a figure. It was the beautiful Priestess, Jeong Hyang.

She held a little girl on her lap while talking to a woman before her. He watched as she laughed. '_She is indeed beautiful_' He found himself stood freezing. The sight was breathtaking. She wore her white Priestess dress. Her black hair loosed over her shoulders. Her hair was longer than Princess Hye Su. She handed the girl to the other woman. She then turned her head and their eyes meet. A breath caught in his throat as their eyes connected. He didn't know for how long they have been staring at each other until the village chief's voice broke their moment. He told him that all families got their food. He told his soldiers to put the remained sacks back on the car, they will bring it to temple. Turning his head he hopes to see the beautiful Priestess, however she was no longer there. '_Maybe I could meet her again at temple_' He shook his head slightly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Holding her bag in hand Jeong Hyang entered the yard. Her mind went back to her meeting with the new Guardian at village. She was surprised to see him there. She had heard about the tax issue and the village chief told her that Her Highness will help them, but she never thought that the Guardian himself will bring the food.<p>

When their eyes meet it feels like everything around her stop its moving. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. It would be a lie if she say she wasn't pleased to see him again. On the contrary, she was happy. She never felt something like this before. Losing in her mind she didn't notice High Priestess' presence.

"You are back, Jeong Hyang."

"High Priestess. Yes, I am back." High Priestess' voice broke her thought. She bowed to High Priestess.

"You have something in your mind."

High Priestess always knows her well. "Yes, but it isn't important. Was High Priestess looking for me?"

"Actually yes, but you are here now. Envoy from Palace will come this evening. I need you to hold the evening prayer since I have to welcome the envoy."

"Yes High Priestess. I'll take Eun Ae with me." Although she was disappointed a little that she couldn't meet the Guardian. '_It's your duty. Remember, you are a Priestess_'

"Thank you. You can go to do the preparation."

"Yes, High Priestess." Jeong Hyang was about to walk inside before High Priestess called her.

"You know that you can talk to me. Anything you want to talk."

"Thank you. I will always remember it." Jeong Hyang smiled gratefully and hugged the older Priestess. She always thought High Priestess as her own mother. Truth be told, High Priestess had brought her into the temple and raised her since then.

High Priestess stroked the young Priestess' hair. "You're welcome dear. Now go before you late."

Jeong Hyang pulled back and nodded her head before heading inside.

High Priestess watched the young Priestess walked inside. She trusts Jeong Hyang more than anyone. She raised Jeong Hyang as her own daughter. Jeong Hyang was a bright child and has a pure heart, even now. She always wonders why the parents leave the bright child alone in the middle of forest's road. Sighing at her adopted daughter's fate, she walked toward gate.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok arrived at temple before dusk. They have to return to Palace after dusk or they will arrive at midnight. Walking in dark road will take more time. However one of his soldier get injured during their way to the temple. So he needs treatment for his wound. He told the High Priestess about the injury soldier and she told him to bring the soldier inside. A young Priestess, he never saw her before, will guide them to food storage. After gave instruction to his soldiers to follow the Priestess he and the injury soldier followed High Priestess. High Priestess took them to a room, looks like an office. She then called another two Priestesses to help her. She told him to wait outside while they treat his wound.<p>

Thought that it will take time he decided to look around. This is the first time he entered the temple after all. He walked to another corridor on his right. There are some rooms besides the office room but the door was close so he couldn't see inside. At the end of corridor he turned to his left. There are some pictures on the wall. All was woman picture. '_High Priestesses_' he thought. There is a door at the end and the door was left open. Curiosity took the best of him and he walked toward the door. It was a garden outside. There is an altar at the back of the garden. Many candles were put on the altar. Light of full moon between leaves shone through the garden. '_Beautiful_' He was amazed by the sight until a voice startled him.

"What are you doing here? This is a sacred place."

Yun Bok turned around and was surprised to find the beautiful Priestess, Jeong Hyang. The moon's pale light makes an shinning effect on her. Astonished with her beauty he forgot the question.

Jeong Hyang was surprised to see the Guardian. She thought they have left already. But looking at him she was glad that she could meet him. This is the first time she could look at him closer. He is handsome, but not like any other man. She held her breath for moment before clearing her throat.

Realizing being caught he suddenly feels panic. "I, uh, I just…looked…around. The door…was open, so I…" Yun Bok turned his gaze and looked at anything but her.

"Entered the garden." Jeong Hyang finished the Guardian's sentence.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to sneak around. I shouldn't come here." He said feeling embarrassed. He could tell his cheeks blush.

"Yes you shouldn't. No man is allowed to enter this garden." Looking as his cheek turned red, she couldn't help but teased him. Eun Ae was right, he looks cute when he is blushing. '_What I'm thinking. I'm teasing a man. Teasing. A_. Man.' Didn't she tell Eun Ae the other day to not tease people. '_Something is wrong with me_' She sook her head slightly and looked at him.

"I apologize. I will leave." Yun Bok said and turned around, not aware the directions he is heading to.

"The door is this way." It took her everything to not smile.

Yun Bok turned around passing the Priestess. '_How embarrassing_' He wants to get out immediately. However he couldn't since High Priestess was standing at the doorway.

"Lord Seo, I was looking for you. The soldier was fine. He is waiting outside. What are you doing here? Jeong Hyang?" High Priestess looked at the Guardian, then at Jeong Hyang and then back to the Guardian again.

"My apology High Priestess. I was just curious. I didn't know that this place is sacred, no man is allowed here. Please forgive me." Yun Bok said lowering his head. He will do whatever the punishment.

"What do you mean?" High Priestess looked at the Guardian in confusion. "This is meditation garden. Of course man can enter this garden. This garden is for anyone who wants to meditate." She chuckled at his mistake. "No need to apology Lord Seo. Anyway, thank you for the food. It really helps us. Thank you. And please tell my gratitude to Her Highness." She nodded her head to him before leaving.

Yun Bok turned around at the Priestess. He lifted an eyebrow crossing his arms.

'_Uh, oh_' Jeong Hyang looked aside and tried to pass him, however he blocked the doorway.

"No, you are not teasing me and just go away." Yun Bok narrowed his eyes at her while stepping forward.

Stepping back Jeong Hyang lifted her head. She is a Priestess. "Even if you can enter this garden, it doesn't mean you can have a _tour_ here."

"I told you it was an accident. Besides, this garden is beautiful. After all people appreciate beautiful thing." He took one step forward.

She took a step back, however before she could reply she stumbled over a stone. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground. However, she felt hands on her back and waist. She opened her eyes and saw brown eyes. Those brown eyes are staring at her. It feels like his eyes could penetrate into her soul. His warm breath tickled her skin.

He saw as the Priestess stumbling on her feet. Automatically he caught her before she land on the ground. As the result their face was inch apart. He could feel her breath on his skin. He watched as she opened her eyes slowly. He couldn't breathe. He has never been close like this with anyone, let alone woman.

For a while they just stared at each other. She then broke their moment. "Get off me." Struggling she pushed him away. "What are you thinking you're doing? I am a Priestess."

Stumbled on his feet, Yun Bok looked at the Priestess dumbfounded. He pushed his body off the ground and glared back at her. "So what if you're a Priestess? I just help you so you won't fall down."

"Still, still you can't…" Jeong Hyang couldn't finish her sentence. He was right. He has saved her. Instead of thanking him, she shouted at him. She has no intention to shout at him, but her first reaction was pull away. She is a Priestess. She can't have contact with man.

"Still what? Listen lady, I just want to save you. Nothing else. " Yun Bok said to the beautiful Priestess before turning around. He stopped at the doorway and said over his shoulder. "You're welcome by the way."

Jeong Hyang watched as the Guardian left. '_What have I done? He saved me and I shouted at him._' She looked up at the full moon and sighed. '_I owe him an apology_'

* * *

><p>Yun Bok climbed up his horse and took his soldiers back to Palace. He was angry with the Priestess. He felt insult. However, as much as he was mad at her, he couldn't let her face, her sweet scent out of his mind. '<em>I hate woman<em>'

At the Palace Young Bok was waiting for him at his chamber. Young Bok grinned when he entered the room.

"How's your trip?" He watched as Yun Bok took a chair and sat down. "Not good?"

"Yes," He turned to face Young Bok. "No."

"Which?"

"Yes it was good. And no, not really."

"Okay you need drink." Young Bok reached his bag he had put on the floor. "Tada!" He took out a bottle of sake.

"Really? Sake? I am a Guardian. What will everyone think if they saw me get drunk?"

"First of all, you are out of your duty." When Yun Bok was about to argue he continued. "Okay you protect the Princess twenty-four hours, seven days. But you had a trip, royal trip. Princess Hye Su will forgive you. Second of all, we didn't have time to see each other lately." Yun Bok smiled at his reason. "Third of all, it seems you need a drink. Just a drink. Don't worry I'll watch you." He then took cups from kitchen and poured them drink. "To our Kingdom, to our family, and to our healthy."

Laughing at his brother Yun Bok raised his cup and gulped the liquid down. "So how's your trip?" He asked Young Bok.

"Nothing fun." They chuckled. "So tell me what's wrong? You know I can tell from your face that something was bothering you."

"It just…you remember the Priestess, besides High Priestess, at my ceremony?" Young Bok nodded his head. "So I met her two times, no three. Today I met her at temple. We talked for the first time." He looked at his cup smiling. "Her voice was beautiful as her."

Young Bok listened attentively as his brother told the story. Yun Bok poured the second cup and drank all of it.

"But then we argued. I saved her, you know, but she pushed me away. No thank you. What a Priestess." Yun Bok poured another cup.

Young Bok looked at his grumbling brother in front of him. This is the first time he saw him was frustrated over someone.

"I thought she was a good person…you know, beautiful heart like her beauty..." Yun Bok said after finished his ninth cup. Or is it ten? He couldn't count it anymore. He felt the alcohol slowly clouded his mind. He is getting drunk now. Young Bok took the bottle from him when he was about to pour the next cup.

"Okay brother. It's enough for today. You have your duty tomorrow, remember?" He helped Yun Bok stood to his feet and took him to his bedroom. "Father will kill me if he knows I let you drink." He put Yun Bok's sword on the table beside his bed. He then helped Yun Bok remove his uniform leaving him in his house wardrobe. Looking at his sleeping brother he let out a sigh but then chuckled. "You better realize it soon brother." He took the last glance before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you like their first meeting :)<p>

Thanks for reading, see you again.


	5. Flower and Butterfly

**Hi there, thank you for still coming. Thank you for the reviews, glad you like the story :)**

**So another one for you, hope you'll like this one. Again, I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 Flower and Butterfly<p>

Yun Bok woke up with a headache. He put his head on his hands and let out a groan. '_How many cups I had last night? I'll kill him for this'_ Leaning against the table beside his bed he tried to stand up. He found his breakfast on kitchen table. After ate his breakfast he washed his face and changed to his uniforms.

Today he will attend council meeting. Passing the royal garden he looked at soldiers and servants busy with their morning duty. He walked into meeting room but no one was there. It seems he was the first one. He was about to leave to Princess Hye Su's chamber when he spotted the Princess sitting on a chair at the backside of the building. Her maids stood beside her. He then walked toward them.

"Good morning Princess."

Princess Hye Su turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Good morning Seo." She then continued staring at the garden before her. "It was a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

He turned his gaze to the garden. Red and white of lotus flowers were blooming beautifully. "Yes, it's beautiful." He replied but shook his head slightly, he still has the headache.

"Too much drink?" She turned her head and asked him. She noticed his slightly red eyes.

"What? I…how…?" He cleared his throat looking down. '_How did she know_?' Her giggles brought him back from his thought. He felt his ears getting warm.

"What, how did I know?" She held her grin as she saw he looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I met your friend, what is his name," She tried to remember the soldier's name. "Ah, Kim Young Bok, yes his name is Kim Young Bok. I met him last night and he told me."

'_Traitor!_' First, he let him get drunk and then he told Princess. He will kill Young Bok.

"Don't get mad at him. It's me who asked. And you know what will get you if you lie to Princess." She pressed her lips together as Seo nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you arrived last night. I had meeting with my teacher."

"No, I should wait for Princess' return. Please forgive me," He bowed toward Princess Hye Su. "And for my irresponsibility."

"I forgive you this time. You can have your free time if you need it, as long as it won't affect your duty."

"I promise to do my duty with responsibility."

"Okay then, let's go inside. It seems the court members have arrived." She stood up before turned to her maids. "You can wait here." Then she turned around to walk inside the building. Seo followed behind her.

He stood behind Princess Hye Su during the meeting. His Majesty was sitting at the head of the table. His mentor, General commander Kim Hong Do and his father were sitting on His Majesty's right. The other court members were sitting around the table. They discussed about the army, crop, tax and the current issues.

"Did you send the food to villages?" Kin In Su asked the general commander.

"Yes Your Majesty, I had ordered my soldiers to send foods to nine villages. They can survive until next harvest."

"Good." His Majesty nodded his head and turned to the court members after glanced at Jang Byuk Soo. "I hope there will be no misunderstanding again. If you want to make any change on law, remember to bring it in court meeting."

"My apology Your Majesty, I promise it will not happen again." Lord Jang Byuk Soo stood up and bowed toward His Majesty.

"I'll forgive you this time, but if this happens again next time an apology isn't enough."

"Thank you Your Majesty, I promise it will not happen again." Lord Jang Byuk Soo replied. Under the table he clenched his fists. No one saw it except Lord Ji Woon who sat beside the court leader.

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang and Eun Ae are cleaning up praying room. Today was their turn to clean the room. Jeong Hyang put back the Hymn books to its place while Eun Ae was replacing old candles with the new one.<p>

Put the book down on the table, she let out a small sigh. Her mind was occupied by someone else lately. Her last meeting with the Guardian left her wondering what had happened with her. She had teased the Guardian, shouted at him, feeling guilty toward him, not to mention she would blush every time she remembered their last encounter. Many feelings filled her heart. She never felt something like this before. She feels butterflies stir in her stomach when she thought about him. That night her heart beat fast when he held her. Not just at the garden, every times they meet actually. Whatever it is she should forget it and focus on her duty as a Priestess. She felt Eun Ae's glance toward her. "What?"

"Nothing." Eun Ae turned her gaze back to her job.

"I know that look. Come on spill it out." She turned her head and smiled at her young sister but her smiled died when a thought crossed her head. "Don't tell me you lost another grail? Eun Ae, last time you lost it High Priestess punished us meditated a whole day, remember?"

"No! I didn't lose grail or anything. Well I ate cookie during pray..." Eun Ae's eyes widened at her confession and covered her mouth with her palms but her sister had heard it already.

"You eating during pray?" Jeong Hyang asked, disbelieved. "You know you are not allowed to eat or drink during pray. High Priestess will punish you, and me too."

"It wasn't my fault." Pouting Eun Ae put the candle down and walked toward her sister and sat down beside her. "Priestess Min asked my help to taste her new recipe, but High Priestess called me right after I put the cookie inside my mouth. Please don't tell High Priestess, sister please?"

"Okay but promise me you won't do it again or I won't cover you." Eun Ae nodded her head. "So what is it about?"

"I'm just wondering…" She hesitated before continuing. "What do sister think about him?"

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows. "Him?"

"The Guardian."

"Why did you ask me? I don't know." She said and looked down at the books.

"Come on sister," Eun Ae moved closer to her sister. "He is handsome, isn't he?"

"Well, he's not that bad." Jeong Hyang said nonchalantly and chuckled when Eun Ae narrowed her eyes. "Okay, he's handsome, happy?"

"I wonder if he has girlfriend already?"

"Maybe," She shrugged. '_Did he_?'

"Sister think Her Highness?"

Knitting her brows she turned her gaze to Eun Ae. "What do you mean?"

Eun Ae let out a sigh before explaining. "His. Girlfriend. We're talking about whether he has girlfriend or no. He's Her Highness' Guardian after all." She saw as her sister looked aside and then dropped her gaze down.

"I don't know," Jeong Hyang took the last book. "Maybe."

"Maybe, I don't know." Eun Ae repeated her sister's words.

She let out a chuckle before replying. "We're inside praying room and talking about man, High Priestess will punish us if she knows."

"Fine." She sighed and stood up walking back toward her forgotten candles.

Jeong Hyang stared at the books in front of her and shook her head slightly. It wasn't her business if he has girlfriend or no. Not her business.

* * *

><p>"So you like painting?" She turned toward Seo and asked him after the teacher left the room.<p>

Today Princess Hye Su has three lessons and as Princess' Guardian he also attends the lesson, although he just stood behind the room all the time. "Yes Princess." Yun Bok answered the question shyly. He never told anyone about his hobby. Besides Young Bok of course. He knew anything about him, sometimes he wonders if Young Bok was spying on him.

"So the soldier, the Guardian here loves painting?" Princess Hye Su lifted an eyebrow teasing him.

"Hey." He said and looked down blushing.

"Sorry. It's just…unexpected." Her smile turned to a small laugh, he is cute when he was blushing.

"I know, Princess was the second person who said that."

"Let me guess, the first one was Young Bok?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"It seems you two are close."

"Sometimes I wondered if he was my best friend or my wife." He added and chuckled as she laughed. When the mentioned person entered the room, they pressed their lips together to hold their laughter.

"What? I have rice on my face." Young Bok looked at the two and wiped his face with his hand, only to make them laugh.

However, Yun Bon laughter died when he saw the next teacher entering the room. It was Jeong Hyang who will teach the last lesson. She didn't notice his presence yet. She brought something big covered with brown cloth with her. She stood beside the table in front of the room and bowed toward Princess Hye Su still didn't look at them. Princess Hye Su bowed her head slightly.

He watched as the Priestess carefully put the big thing on the table. It was a gayageum. Music. So the last lesson was music, he finally realized it. He turned his gaze as a maid entered the room bringing another gayageum for Her Highness. The maid laid the gayageum on the table before Her Highness and bowed before leaving.

Jeong Hyang checked on the strings. Once a week she will teach gayageum to Her Highness. It started three months ago. Although she was surprised when High Priestess told her about the lesson but took the offer immediately. She loves music, especially gayageum. After made sure the strings are fine she lifted her head. She was about to say something to begin the lesson when her eyes caught two figures at the back of room.

She held her breath when she realized that it was a soldier, but it wasn't the soldier that surprised her but the man who stood beside him. It was him. Somehow he looked surprise too. They shared a glance for moment before he looked away. When he looked away suddenly she felt sad at the lost. Sad? Why did even she feel sad? She then remembered their last meeting. Maybe he was still angry at her, she thought. Taking a breath she turned her gaze to Her Highness and began the lesson.

He let out a breath he didn't realize was holding. Staring at those beautiful eyes again he couldn't help but admitted that he was happy to see her, a little. Just a little. But he knew that he can't, so slapped his head mentally he looked away. If he looked back he could see sad eyes staring back at him, but he didn't.

He turned his gaze when he heard the Priestess, now music teacher's voice. He saw Jeong Hyang raised a hand near her chin while the other was on the gayageum before her. The next second was fast. Her fingers were moving back and forth beautifully over the strings like butterflies flew over flowers. He lifted his head a little so he could see more clearly. Her body moved back and forth as she played fast tune. She then lifted her gaze and their eyes meet for moment before she turned her gaze back to the gayageum. The music then turned to slow and soft tune.

He never heard someone play music like this before. He felt joy but at the same time sad. Hearing her music he feels something rising inside him. It feels like her music just brought back his lost soul. He couldn't describe it but he didn't have to since his heart just melted to her music. As he lost in her music he didn't realize tears on his eyes. His eyes never left the Priestess, apparently a gayageum player now. When she released the last string to end her performance once again their eyes met. For a moment it feels like her eyes could see through him and he was lost in those eyes of her. Claps from Young Bok and Princess Hye Su broke their moment. He turned his head aside wiping the unshed tear before turned to his heels. He told Young Bok that he will wait outside.

Jeong Hyang finished her favorite song, Dong Chon Nion Lo Han Jang. She looked up and their eyes met again. '_Was it tear_? _Did he cry a tear to my song_?' Never before someone could read behind her tune, understand her song until now. She couldn't help but wonders why he cried. She gave him a small smile but it died when she heard claps. She looked back at him as he walked toward door. However, at doorway he turned around to look at her and offered a small smile. She felt those warm feeling and butterfly again. After he left she turned her gaze to the stunned Princess and explained about the tune.

Outside the room Yun Bok took a sharp breath. What was that? Correct, what was happening to him? Just hearing to her music he was like entering another world. The world only he and her exist. He looked up at the ceiling. Why did he feel sad? Feel something buried inside him revealed itself? Young Bok's presence brought him back from his thought. Offering a small smile he stepped aside to give him space to stand beside him.

"So, that's her?"

"Yeah. Has the lesson finished?" He looked over his shoulder trying to change the subject, but of course Young Bok didn't let it go.

"She's beautiful." Young Bok stated.

"What? Yes, she is." He said nonchalantly, or he tried to.

"I see." Young Bok said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"See? See what?" He turned at his brother brows up. He saw Young Bok's lips curled up slightly.

"Nothing." He said trying to not smile, but he couldn't. "Just…"

"Don't you dare…" He punched his brother's forearm.

Young Bok rubbed his arm turning to his brother. "I didn't say anything yet."

"Say something and I will kill you." He warned.

"Okay, fine, don't kill me." Young Bok raised his hands up.

"Who kill whom?"

Princess Hye Su appeared at the door startled them, Jeong Hyang followed behind. "Nothing." They replied simultaneously.

Princess Hye Su and Jeong Hyang looked curiously at the two men.

"It was just," He glanced at Young Bok when he felt a nudge on his back. "…just a joke. Yes, just a joke." He slapped Young Bok's back.

"Yes, that was a joke. We are kidding Her Highness." Young Bok answered after gave Yun Bok a glare.

Yun Bok looked at Jeong Hyang and found she was looking at him and biting her lips trying to not smile or laugh. Feeling embarrassed he looked aside.

"I hope you did." She looked at the two and decided to buy it. "Anyway I want you to escort Jeong Hyang back to temple. It's near dusk and dangerous to have trip alone."

"It's alright Her Highness. I can go back by myself." Jeong Hyang said and bowed to Princess Hye Su.

"No, I insisted my man escort you back to temple."

Hearing Princess Hye Su addressed the Guardian as her 'man' she feels something, but she pushed it away. He works for the Princess after all. "Thank you Her Highness." She bowed once again.

"It was me to thank you. I enjoyed the lesson very much. I can't wait to play the song again." She reached the Priestess' arm before turning to Seo and Commander Kim. "I trust both of you to escort Jeong Hyang back to temple safely."

"Yes Her Highness." They replied at once and bowed.

"We shall go now before dusk comes." Yun Bok said to Jeong Hyang and she nodded back.

They were riding in silence. Jeong Hyang was on her horse between them but some feet behind. He could feel Young Bok's glance but ignored it. He kept his gaze at the road in front of him. After a while he sighed and turned his head lifting an eyebrow. '_What?_'

Young Bok nodded his head slightly toward the Priestess and cleared his throat. '_Say something._'

Yun Bok shook his head slightly. '_No._'

'_Yes._'

'_No._'

'_Yes!_' Young Bok narrowed his eyes to make the point.

"I am sorry." Jeong Hyang full aware of their silent conversation broke the silence.

"No!" He said loudly at Young Bok but then turned his head to look at Jeong Hyang surprised at the word. "What? I am sorry, what did you say?" He slowed down his horse so he was now beside her.

"I said I am sorry." She said once again looked at him. "I am sorry for shouting at you."

"Oh, it's okay." Taken back he replied.

"No, it isn't. I haven't apologized, I shouldn't shout in the first place." Jeong Hyang dropped her gaze down, she hopes he won't mad at her anymore.

"Yes you shouldn't."

She looked back at him and was about to apologize but when she saw a smile on his face she realized that he just teasing her. "You,"

"What, you had teased me before. So now we are even." Yun Bok lifted his brows smiling.

"Fine." She let out a chuckle and looked back at the road. "But I meant it."

"I know, I already have." '_And will do it again and again and again_', he thought but didn't say it.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "For forgiving me and for saving me back there."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. The Priestess looks more beautiful with the sunset rays. How come someone looks more beautiful under both moonlight and sunlight, he wonders before turning his gaze to the road. His lips curled up in a small smile when he heard his brother whistling while rode his horse in front of them.

* * *

><p>They arrived at dusk. Climbed down his horse Yun Bok helped Jeong Hyang climb down her horse. He wonders if she always ride alone to Palace. What a strong woman, he thought. Young Bok held his horse while waiting for them.<p>

"Thank you." Jeong Hyang said politely. She blushed slightly as they stood close to each other. Luckily it was near dark so he can't see her blushing.

Clearing his throat Yun Bok stepped back aware of their closeness. "You're welcome. I, uh, I guess I should go." It seems he was nervous every time he was near her, he wonders why.

"Yes, it's getting dark. Thank you for the company." Still holding the rein she bowed toward the soldiers.

"It's alright." Yun Bok replied.

"Yeah, anytime." Young Bok added from behind.

"Please be careful." She bowed once again toward the Guardian.

"I will, I mean we will. Yeah, we will. Thank you." Yun Bok smiled awkwardly before turned around and walked toward Young Bok. He stopped when he heard someone shouted.

"Sister! Sister!" Eun Ae ran as fast as she could. She stopped in front of her sister panting. "Thank God…sister's…here."

"Eun Ae, what's wrong?" Jeong Hyang asked the young Priestess sister worriedly.

"It's time…the baby… born…" Still breathless Eun Ae tried to explain to her sister. She took a deep breath to calm down her breath.

"Was the baby born already?" She had heard that village chief's wife will have delivery soon.

"No, not yet. But the midwife felt sick suddenly so she can't help the delivery. It's about time the baby will be born. We have to help sister, or…or the baby…" She didn't want to think about it if something bad happens.

"Is there something wrong?" Yun Bok approached the Priestesses. He saw the panic on both Priestesses' face and decided to help.

"The village chief's wife will have delivery today, but apparently the midwife's get sick." Jeong Hyang explained to the Guardian. They have to hurry.

"Okay let's go there." Yun Bok gave a nod toward Young Bok and his brother nodded back. He went to his horse and climbed up before helping Eun Ae to sit behind him. Both Jeong Hyang and Young Bok mounted their horse. They rode hurriedly to the village.

At the village some villagers were waiting outside of the chief's house. When they saw Jeong Hyang came they ran toward her pointing toward the house. "They're inside. Hurry."

Jeong Hyang turned around to the men. "I need help."

Without thinking Yun Bok replied. "Okay."

"Okay, let's go inside." Nodded her head, she took Eun Ae and walked inside.

"Wait, you know how to help delivery?" Young Bok asked his brother as they followed the Priestesses inside the house.

"What do you mean?" Confused he glanced at Young Bok.

"You know delivery…" Young Bok stopped when he saw the woman. Yun Bok stood beside him frozen. "…thing."

Inside the house, not a big house, a woman was lying on the bed. She was crying, looks in pain. She has a lot of sweat on her forehead. Beside her was the village chief. He was holding his wife's hand and supported her. "Jeong Hyang, help her." He said when he saw Jeong Hyang entering the room.

Jeong Hyang pulled up her sleeves and sat in front of the lying woman. She checked under her skirt and turned to Eun Ae. "Bring me hot water and clothes." And then turned her gaze to the frozen men at doorway. "I need you to help Eun Ae bring the water and help me here." She looked back at the wife soothing her.

"I'll help bring the water." Young Bok said quickly and followed Eun Ae outside leaving the still frozen Yun Bok alone.

'_Traitor!_'

"What are you doing there, come and help me here." Jeong Hyang said.

"Wha…okay." Woke up from his state, Yun Bok walked toward the woman. "What should I do?" Honestly when he agreed to help Jeong Hyang he didn't even bother to think what he was about to do to help her. Just looking her panic he wills to do whatever to help her.

"Hold her, like he did." She gava a nod toward the chief holding his wife's shoulder and hand. "Don't let her fall asleep."

"Here's the water." Young Bok and Eun Ae came back with two basins full of hot water and clothes.

"Okay. Try to take a big breath and push." Jeong Hyang instructed after washed her hands. "Yes like that, harder. Good."

Panting the wife took another breath and pushed. "Good. Okay take another. You'll be okay." She checked for the baby head. "I see the head. Take a breath," She inhaled too. "Now push!" The wife did as she was told and let out a cry.

Yun Bok tried to focus on his duty. He held the woman's hand cheering her. Young Bok stood behind Eun Ae closing his eyes.

"The head is out!" Jeong Hyang looked up at the woman. "You're doing well. Give one more push. Ready? Now!"

Everyone in the room held their breath. The wife gave a strong push between her cry and then the room echoed with baby cries. "Give me the water." She cut the placenta and cleaned the new-born baby, wrapped him with clean clothes. She held the crying baby in her arms before moved to the new mother side. "It's a boy."

The wife kissed and embraced her baby. She let out happy tears and looked up at her husband. The village chief looked at his tiny son and soon he cried a tear. "Thank you Jeong Hyang. Thank you." The couple said their gratitude.

Jeong Hyang gave a small nod smiling. "He's a healthy boy." She looked at the new family.

"Thank you." The chief bowed toward Jeong Hyang.

Yun Bok, Young Bok and the chief were waiting outside while Jeong Hyang helped by Eun Ae cleaned the wife. All villagers were happy to hear that the baby was born. A healthy boy. Yun Bok glanced at the room. He was still overwhelming with the delivery. Never that he thought he would help a delivery. He now knew how pained her mother when gave him birth. He has to thank her mother when he meets her again. He also never thought Jeong Hyang could help delivery. She was calm and seems know what to do. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered Jeong Hyang holding the baby in her arms. She looks beautiful. '_Oh Gods, everything I see about her was beautiful. You better stop it now Seo Yun Bok_' He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Young Bok who stood beside his brother noticed he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just wow." He couldn't help but laugh at their experience.

"Yeah I know, that looks painful. I'm glad I'm not a woman."

Yun Bok turned his head, disbelieved. "That's all you got from that?"

"I was kidding." Young Bok prepared for a punch but when he saw Yun Bok didn't try to punch him he added. "I think a woman is very strong. I can't do it if it was me. You know that you might die but still do it. I think I will respect every woman from now on."

"Yeah, me too." Yun Bok added.

"You were good back there you know."

"Really? Thanks. You too."

"So that means we'll make a good father then." They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jeong Hyang walked out the house and saw the men were laughing.

Yun Bok turned at the Priestess. She looked happy but he can tell she was exhausted.

"I said that this Guardian will make a good father someday." Young Bok said and patted Yun Bok's shoulder.

"Hey, of course I will." Yun Bok pouted and was embarrassed when he heard giggles.

Jeong Hyang giggled at their banter. "I thought you will too." She said to the Guardian who looks more embarrassed yet smile nevertheless. "I want to say thank you for your help, thank you."

"No need to thank us. We will help you anyway. Right brother?"

"Yes, no need to thank us." Yun Bok said agreeing his brother. He was about to add but the village chief approached them and told them to have dinner with them. Honestly he wanted to go back to Palace but has no heart to break their happiness. So they accepted the dinner with the villager. Not to mention Young Bok was grumbling about starving.

Unfortunately when they were about to leave, it starts to rain and soon it becomes heavy. Looks like it was impossible to ride in heavy rain, let alone in the night, so they accepted the villager hospitality and stayed for the night. They stayed at the chief's sister house which is empty because the sister and her husband were traveling to another village and won't back till next week. He and Young Bok were staying at the front room, while Jeong Hyang and Eun Ae have the back room.

Taking off his uniforms he looked around. Not a big room but enough for both of them. He put his uniform beside his bed. Young Bok was already lying and looks like sleep will take him soon. He laid his body on the bed trying to sleep. They have to leave early in the morning because Princess Hye Su will be worried if they haven't returned yet. He tried to sleep but the new surroundings and the storms make it hard for him. Deciding to have some fresh air he left the room.

It was dark outside so he lighted a candle and brought it with him to the back veranda. Put down the candle he sat on the floor watching the rain fell heavily. He regretted for forgeting to bring his blanket with him. It was chilly out here, but he likes the fresh air nonetheless.

"Can't sleep?"

A voice startled him. Yun Bok turned around to see Jeong Hyang stood behind him. A blanket covered her upper body. She smiled at him. "You too?" He asked her.

Jeong Hyang nodded her head and sat down beside him. "I can't sleep in new room." She said honestly.

Yun Bok chuckled before replying. "It seems we have a common." Jeong Hyang looked at him and chuckled. After that they sat in silence. But both feel comfortable with it. After a while he broke the comfortable silence. "You were doing great earlier."

"I have helped delivery before. Not really match the midwife though." She said without looking at him. "Sometimes the villager will ask our help, they thought a Priestess was like a doctor." She let out a small chuckle.

He let out a chuckle before asking. "How long have you been a Priestess? If I can ask, I mean I don't mean to be rude or.."

"It's okay." She turned at him and smiled. "I was three when I entered the temple. High Priestess brought me and since that I served the temple as Priestess."

"You meant you are not born there? You lived with your parents before?" Jeong Hyang looked surprised at the question but hide it quickly. But noticed it. "I am sorry. You don't have to answer it." He slapped his head mentally.

"It's alright." She inhaled before answering the question. "I don't really remember my parents. All I know was High Priestess found me crying at the road in the middle of forest. I didn't remember anything else."

He looked at Jeong Hyang. "I am sorry, I shouldn't ask." He felt sorry for her. What happened to her? Why she was left in the middle of the forest alone? Where are her parents? he wonders.

"It's alright." She never told this to anyone. To tell the truth, she wants to forget her past and live her life now. So she buried all her past and never brought it until now. She wonders why she told the story to him, as if they have known each other for long time so she could trust him. It just she somehow feels safe with him.

"Thank you for trust me." Yun Bok offered a smile. At moment he wants to pull her in his arms. To make her feel safe, to tell her that he wills to protect her. At the last thought he shivered a little, he couldn't decide whether it comes from the chilly air or the thought. Perhaps both.

Jeong Hyang noticed the Guardian's shiver. She moved closer to him and put the blanket around them. Another time she will think it was inappropriate, but she pushed the thought away. She looked at the yard trying to not blush but failed.

Surprised at the gesture he didn't dare to turn his face. "Thank you." He said abruptly and cleared his throat. He felt hot creeps up his face, but other than that he felt comfortable. He never felt comfortable around woman before, beside his mother. He likes Jeong Hyang's scent. Ever since their incident at the temple.

Jeong Hyang tried to calm her pounding heart down. First, she told him her secret and now her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She has feeling for him. She couldn't deny it anymore. She likes him. The thought should freak her out but for now, oddly, she just wants to be near him.

"Why did you become a Guardian?"

"Because I was born in Guardian family?" He tried to ease the situation. It works as he heard Jeong Hyang giggles. He likes to hear her giggle.

"I meant why, you can choose different, or you can't?"

"Well I can't tell that. But yes I chose to be a Guardian." He paused for a moment before continued. "This is my destiny so I won't run."

"You like to become a soldier then?"

"Yes, it's in my blood. I has thought that I was born as a soldier." Somehow he feels free to tell her everything about his life.

"Really?" She teased and giggled as he nudged her side.

At moment he swore to any Gods that he will do anything just to hear those giggles. It was very cute and attractive.

"But tell me though, what will you do if you aren't a soldier."

"Painter." Yun Bok said without second thought.

"Painter?" She repeated the answer, disbelieved, before let out a laugh.

"What, is it wrong to be a painter?"

"No. I am sorry, I meant of course you can." She held her laugh before adding. "It just, you know, you're a soldier, painter?" She can't hold her laughter anymore.

"Hey, that's rude." He turned to face her and tickled her ribs.

She turned around trying to grab his hand. "Sorry, I am sorry." She said between her laugh, but he didn't stop.

He tried the other side with his other hands. Jeong Hyang tried to pushed his hands away and fell backward. Instinctively he reached to grab her arms and pulled her up. Their face was inches apart again. He stared at those deep brown eyes, deep that he could feel himself was pulled inside. He could feel her breath tingled on his skin. Suddenly finally realized their position he released her arms. "I am sorry."

Jeong Hyang let out the breath she has been holding. Pulling the blanket back over her shoulder, she turned her gaze to the yard. It seemed the rain has stopped. _'When did it happen?_' "So, what kind of painting do you like?" She tried to ease the awkwardness and her, again, pounding heart.

"I like beautiful thing, like view, like y…" Yun Bok stopped abruptly realizing his mistake. "Flowers, yeah, like beautiful flowers." He was relieved that Jeong Hyang didn't notice it.

"You like flowers?"

"Yes, I like beautiful flowers."

"Be careful, beautiful flowers also have thorn. The more beautiful it is the more it has." She looked at him and smiled.

There was glint in her eyes. '_Like you_', he thought but didn't say it out. "Well the butterfly seems don't care about the thorn anyway." He returned the smile.

She let out a giggle looking at him before turned her gaze to the dark yard. They chatted about their hobby, life, Young Bok and other things until midnight but neither want to leave.

* * *

><p>I decided to put some things from the drama but not completely follow it, since this is AU :D<p>

Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope can see you again :)


	6. Love and Hate

**I'm sorry it takes a while until I could give you an update. But thank you for still coming. Hope you'll like this one.**

**I don't own POTW and its characters.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 Love and Hate<p>

Jeong Hyang was awakened by noises from outside. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Eun Ae was up already, her mattress was folded neatly beside her. She never woke up after Eun Ae before. Perhaps because of her late talk with the Guardian. She dressed up and folded her mattress. Outside Eun Ae was preparing breakfast the villager brought for them.

"Good morning sister."

"Morning, you had your breakfast?" She took a chair and sat down beside Eun Ae.

"No, I was waiting for sister. Here." She passed rice ball to her sister.

"Thank you." She took the rice ball and took a small bite. "Where's the soldiers? I didn't see them."

"They have left already. I am sorry I didn't wake sister." Eun Ae said while eating her rice ball.

"It's alright." Deep down she was disappointed couldn't meet the Guardian before they leave.

"But the Guardian left something for sister." Eun Ae pulled out a folded paper from her dress handing it to her sister.

"For me?" Jeong Hyang took the paper and unfolded it.

"I will see the horse." Eun Ae cleaned the table before went outside leaving her sister alone to read whatever was written in the letter.

Jeong Hyang stared at the paper in her hands. Her lips curled up in small smile. It was a painting of her. She was playing gayageum. '_The Princess' lesson_', she thought. '_This is beautiful_' There is something written on the bottom of paper. '_Music speaks what cannot be expressed , soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul_'

She was right. He could see beyond her music. He understood it without any word been said. For a soldier he has an artist heart.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok looked over his shoulder at the carriage behind him. The King will do praying ritual for honoring ancestors for three nights from tonight. And as the future queen Princess Hye Su will also attend the ceremony. Hence, the Royal convoy was heading the mountain where the ceremony will be held. He looked back at the carriages in front of him where King In Su was on. His father and mentor Kim Hong Do were riding of each sides of King's carriage. Young Bok also joined with his soldiers.<p>

Around noon they finally arrived at the top of the mountain. He watched as the soldiers pitched up tents for His Majesty and Princess Hye Su. He turned his gaze and saw the Priestesses were also setting up their tents. High Priestess was giving command to the young Priestesses. He looked for Jeong Hyang but didn't find her. She must have come too. After that day at the village he didn't meet her. He wondered if she likes the painting. Smiling a little he left his spot heading toward Princess Hye Su's tent.

"So, what we're going to do now?" She asked Seo while looking at the maids preparing her tent.

"Since we are in the top of mountain I think walk around is out of option."

She turned to him. "Let us go then. I miss this place a little." As he turned to her in confusion she held back a grin.

"Forgive me Princess, but I don't think it's…" Before he could finish his sentence Princess Hye Su grabbed his arm pulling him with her. He sighed and followed the happily giggling Princess.

"Where are we going?" He looked at trees around them. He glanced toward the Princess and saw she was smiling a little. "Princess, I think…" He stopped as Princess Hye Su stopped turning at him, hands on waist.

"You think too much." She put a hand up when Seo tried to say something. "Let me. 'Princess, walking inside the forest is dangerous, there are many beasts and dreadful creatures here.'"

Yun Bok shook his head slightly and chuckled as the Princess did mimic the way he talks.

"Isn't that you want to say right now, great Guardian?" She leaned over a little looking at him.

He lifted an eyebrow at the Princess sighing in defeat. "Fine. Let's take a walk in this lovely forest."

She cheered up turning around. She heard he let out a chuckle walking beside her. "You know there's a beautiful place here."

"I wonder what kind of place it is." He chopped branches with his sword to making wide place to go through.

"You will see it yourself."

Yun Bok stopped as they reached a wide space. "A spring?"

"Hot spring, yes." She stood beside him. She misses the sulfur smell of its. "You don't think we never take bath for days, do you?"

"Actually, yes." Princess Hye Su let out a giggle. "This, is surely beautiful place." He looked over the white steam rising from the pools around them. It reminds him when he joined in the war, everyone would be greatly happy to found hot spring.

"I think I want to take bath."

Princess Hye Su broke his thought. "Now?" She then turned to him laughing.

"Of course not now." Princess Hye Su chuckled but then blushing a little. "I mean tonight, before the ceremony."

"Of course." He said quickly and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Well, let's go back."

At dusk they went to the hot spring. While Princess Hye Su and her maids entering the spring he, Young Bok and some of his trusty soldiers guarded them. He would make sure now and then nobody looks back, even a glance, toward the pool. They met King's soldier when they heading back toward camp for the King will also enter the hot spring. Princess Hye Su had told him the reason they choose this mountain for it has hot spring since they need to wash their body before hold the ritual. It is a part of the ritual.

The ritual started with high Priestess' sing at midnight when the soon-full moon was right on their head. Then King In Su, in the front line behind High Priestess, and Princess Hye Su, who stood beside him, kneeled and bowed toward the sea following the song. Finally he saw Jeong Hyang. She was standing next to High Priestess. The ritual continued until the moon disappeared and the sun set up on the sky. He didn't sleep all night and so did everyone.

The next day, he kept watch as Princess Hye Su entered the spring. He let out a yawn and shook his head slightly. He was grateful had taken a nap for a while, well Princess insisted he did. Still the sleepiness won't let him keep his eyes wide open.

"Sleepy?"

"A little." He replied to Young Bok.

"Me too." Young Bok yawned rubbing his eyes. "After we get back to Palace I'll sleep all day."

He chuckled looking around them at the soldiers. He turned his gaze when Young Bok gave him a nudge on his arm.

"You think we can enter the spring too?"

Yun Bok shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because seriously I need bath." He sniffed his uniform and crinkled his nose. He turned to Yun Bok who smiling at him. "You too."

"Me? No." Young Bok leaned over sniffing his uniform.

"Euw, you smell."

"Hey," He pushed Young Bok's shoulder but then crinkled his nose after took a sniff over his own uniform. "I guess me too."

Young Bok let out a laugh. "Why don't ask Her Highness?" He added when Yun Bok knitted his brows. "Maybe she will allow you, and me, to enter the spring."

"Why me?"

"Well, you know, you're her favorite." He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on brother, seriously?" He turned to the oblivious Yun Bok. "Everyone in the Palace know she likes you," He stopped as Yun Bok punched his shoulder. "Aw, okay, maybe not that kind of _like_, but everyone could see she takes a like on you."

Yun Bok stared at him as he crossed his arms making a point. "Of course she does, I'm her Guardian." Young Bok shook his head before looking aside.

"You're lucky."

"Hold on," He turned to Young Bok lifting his brows smirking. "Why did I sense a jealousy there?"

"Me? Jealous? No way." Young Bok denied.

"Ha! You're jealous." He punched Young Bok's arm lightly grinning. He could tell his brother was blushing a little. "I know it!"

"Shut up. I'm not jealous okay. Can you stop laughing?" He got embarrassed as the soldiers turned to them.

"Sorry," He pressed his lips together to hold back his laugh. He was about to add when there was a scream. He quickly ran through the thick branches but turned around at Young Bok and the other soldier. "Wait here."

"No, we're going with you."

"No, you can't." He gave a nod toward the spring with his head quickly. Luckily Young Bok understands what he meant.

Young Bok nodded before turning around to the soldiers behind him. "We're waiting here," He then said to Yun Bok. "Just scream if you need help."

Yun Bok nodded and ran passing through the branches. As soon as he reached the open space he turned his gaze immediately for there were women inside the pools. He looked aside putting a hand up to cover his view. "Her Highness, is everything okay?" It was a servant who answered him.

"Her Highness has sprained her ankle. You can turn around Guardian."

He took a peep and after saw they was dressed up he looked for the Princess. He quickly ran toward the squatting Princess. "Is it hurt?"

"A little. I'm sorry for screaming. I just slipped and sprained my ankle."

"Permit me Her Highness." Yun Bok took her left ankle but released it when she hissed in pain. "I am sorry. It doesn't look bad but I am afraid Her Highness shall not walk." Princess Hye Su looked disappointed a little. "We shall go back to the camp." He then turned around.

"What are you doing?" Princess Hye Su asked as he kneeled in front of her.

Yun Bok said over his shoulder. "I will carry Her Highness to the camp."

She blushed a little as he took her hands around his shoulders and raised up with her on his back.

"Is Her Highness alright?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat blushing, his face was close to her that she didn't dare to breathe. He then smiled before starting to walk. They met the other soldier and heading back to the camp.

"Is it still hurt?"

"No. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Not in the least. Hold on tight." He shifted her up a little as they climbed up the small slope.

Princess Hye Su tightened her grip and let out a breath. She couldn't help but staring at his face. His face was smooth not like the other man. He was a little shorter but undoubtedly strong. Looking at him she felt her heart fluttered inside her chest. Unconsciously she laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He added when Princess leaned off. "It's alright. We'll soon reach the camp."

"Thank you." She really wishes they won't reach the camp and just walk like this. Leaning her chin on his shoulder a smile bloomed on her face.

Yun Bok was surprised when they met Jeong Hyang and the other Priestesses. They must have been heading the spring. Jeong Hyang glanced at him before bowing toward Princess Hye Su.

"Your Highness."

"Jeong Hyang," She nodded a little. "Forgive me I can't greet properly, I have sprained-ankle."

"Is Your Highness alright? If Your Highness allow us we have herbs in our tent."

"Really? I would be grateful."

"I shall go back with Your Highness."

"No, you can have your time. I will wait at the camp."

"I shall come back quickly and bring the herbs."

"Thank you Jeong Hyang."

Yun Bok was disappointed a little when Jeong Hyang gave a bow toward him without looking in the eye. He knitted his brows as Young Bok threw a mischievous smile toward him. Shaking his head he walked on.

* * *

><p>An appreciate hum slipped out Yun Bok's mouth. The hot water relaxed his muscles. He shut his eyes close enjoying his bath time. The water wasn't too hot and the silent night making it just perfect. Except his brother grumbles.<p>

"Come on Yun Bok, hurry up."

"You're ruining my relaxation time." He retorted.

"You bath like woman you know. Hurry up, I can barely open my eyes now."

Sighing he said to Young Bok. "Okay, okay, I'm finished." The dark sky slowly turned to pale orange as the sun rises. The ritual must have finished now. Princess Hye Su allowed him to enter the hot spring before they take their journey back to Palace. He was about to get out the water when he heard Young Bok's voice and another voice. Female voice. He lowered his body and kept quite.

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"No, no, don't apologize." Young Bok glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the Priestess. "What are you doing here? If I may ask."

"I thought to enter the spring before going back. I thought nobody's here." She said to the soldier.

"Oh, that's nice, I meant, we have the same thought."

"I shall go back to the camp."

"Yes sure." He clapped his hands stepping aside. "Please be careful." He gave a nod when she bowed passing him. After the Priestess went to the other side behind a big rock he let out a relieved sigh. He then remembered his brother. "She's gone."

Yun Bok let out a big breath. "She's gone?"

"Yeah, we should get going now."

Yun Bok reached for the bundle on rock unfolding it. He knitted his brows as he looked at the white dress. He was sure he left his uniform beside the rock, why did it change to a dress? "Where's my uniform?"

"What's wrong?" Young Bok turned around and saw his brother popped his head over the rock that separating them looks in panic.

"My uniform."

"What's wrong with your uniform?" Young Bok asked in confusion.

"I left it here but now it turns to a dress!"

"Dress?" His eyes then widened as he realized it. "Her." He slapped his head and let out a cry rubbing his head.

"Who?"

"The Priestess, she dropped her bundle down and I…" He bit his lip looking back at Yun Bok.

"Don't tell me you mistakenly gave my bundle to the Priestess?" When he saw Young Bok's guilty smile he slapped his head. "You're kidding me! How am I supposed to go back now?"

"You can wear the dress."

"That's not funny!" He let out a groan.

"It's dark and I can't distinguish yours, I'm sorry. So what would we do know? You can't wear the dress, but you can't go back wear nothing either."

"Give me your robe."

"What?" Young Bok shook his head. "You mean I wear the dress? Oh no, there's no way I'll wear dress."

Yun Bok let out another groan before answering. "You will go back to the camp and take back my clothes from the Priestess, and, give your robe to me so I can wear it while waiting for you. It's getting light I can't wait here wearing nothing. Besides, it's your fault I have no clothes."

"Fair enough, okay." Young Bok quickly untied his uniform and upper robe throwing it over the rock to Yun Bok, put his uniform back. He caught the bundle from Yun Bok. "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere."

He saw Young Bok turned around and ran. He then got out the water throwing the robe on. He pulled his boots on and took his sword leaving the pool. He decided to wait under big tree behind the pool.

He leaned his sword against the tree and was about to sit down when something bumped into him. He let out a cry when he landed on the hard forest floor and was surprised when something, or someone, fell over him.

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Jeong Hyang," They were sitting on the ground in awkward position with Jeong Hyang straddled him. However, it seems he couldn't move with those eyes staring at him and her breath tickled his skin.

Jeong Hyang was surprised to see the Guardian. She should get off but found herself couldn't move. She could feel her heart increased its beating. "I…didn't…" She inhaled lightly trying to compose words.

The sun has finally risen and its ray through branches fell on her beautiful face. It took moment until he realized she was saying something. "You…alright?" Jeong Hyang nodded her head a little and dropped her gaze down. Suddenly he found it was hard to breathe. He gulped as he saw she unconsciously parted her lips.

She didn't know where it was coming from but at the moment, for the first time in her life, she felt something. Desire. Her heart drummed inside her chest as she stared at his lips. And without she realizing it she leaned a little toward him.

He couldn't move as she leaned toward him. His first instinct was push her up however he couldn't move his body. He didn't know why but, at the moment it feels like he was pulled into her. Unconsciously he leaned in. His heart was pumping fast as their face getting closer. He could feel her breath on his lips. Something was screaming inside him, but he can't hear it. All he could think was her face close to his. It was Young Bok's voice that brought that something into surface. His eyes widened and he pushed her away, a little harder that she fell backward. "I…I'm sorry…I…" He got up quickly and grabbed the sword before running away. Jeong Hyang was calling him but he didn't dare to look back and just ran. He didn't stop either when Young Bok called him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Palace, in Jang's residence.<p>

"They cut the tax and kicked us out. What should we do?" Ji Woon asked his old friend. He took his cup and drank the sake. It was still morning but he didn't care. Put down the cup he poured another drink.

"That moron." Standing at the veranda was Jang Byuk Soo. "He will pay for it." They had increased the tax in some villages in which his and Ji Woon family's former land. He missed his old life, when Jang family was Royal family's Guardian.

His father was King In Ju's father Guardian. So he had grown up with a thought that he will become a Guardian one day. Well just not a Guardian. But a King. His father and some court members had tried to take the throne but failed. As results the Guardian family changed to stupid Seo family. His father and other members were executed and the remained family was expelled from Palace. All property was dispossessed. But King In Su gave him mercy and returned his family name, put him in court as a gratitude for his forefather. And now here he is, waiting. Waiting for the perfect time to revenge. He had sworn at his father grave that he will take the throne.

"So what will we do now? You have plan, right?"

Jang Byuk Soo laughed and turned around to face his unfaithful friend. "Of course I have plan. I'm waiting for the perfect time. And it seems heaven is with us." He sat down in front of Ji Woon and poured his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what?" He said nonchalantly.

"About heaven with us. Did you know something which I don't?"

Jang Byuk Soo let a laugh which will make anyone shiver to hear it. "Ji Woon, Ji Woon. How long have we been friend? Don't you trust me? "

"Of course I do trust you, but sometimes you leave me out of your plan."

Before Jang Byuk Soo could say something there were knocks on the door. The door opened and his beloved son, Hyo Won entered.

"I am sorry for interrupting."

"Did you bring the news?" Jang Byuk Soo asked his son.

"Yes sir. They are moving."

"Finally." He said joyfully. "Well done son, well done. You can leave now. "

"Yes father." Hyo Won bowed toward his father and Ji Woon and turned to leave, but before he passed the door his father called him.

"Prepare your men. How about her?"

"She will be our informant. You need no worry about her sir."

"Good. But keep an eye on her, I don't trust a Priestess. You can leave now."

"Yes sir." He bowed before turning to leave. He has to make sure everything goes according to plan.

After Hyo Won left the room, Ji Woon turned to Jang Byuk Soo. "What was moving?"

"Listen to me carefully." He leaned forward. "I need you to prepare. We will make a move soon."

Ji Woon inhaled a breath and nodded his head. Jang Byuk Soo raised his cup and smirked. He raised his cup to meet Jang Byuk Soo's.

"To our New Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Throwing his sword first Yun Bok slumped down onto his bed. Putting a hand over his head, he shut his eyes close. He was tired after the journey. He has to excuse his presence earlier and was glad Princess let him leave. Honestly it wasn't the tiredness. It was Jeong Hyang. After their last meeting this morning he was confused with himself. He was fully aware that he feels something toward the Priestess. But he thought it was kind of admiration. For her beauty, talent and kindness. He had admired Kim Hong Do, his commander and mentor too, for his skills and leadership. But it was different with Jeong Hyang.<p>

What was different? Why did his body react every time he was near her? Why did his heart beat fast when he touch her? Why can't he forget her giggles, her smile, her scent? What was wrong with him?

Is it…? '_Nonono…It can't be,_' He sat up abruptly. "Oh heavenly Gods, that's impossible," He shook his head rubbing his ached head. "How could I…she is…she is a…" Can't help he got up.

'_No, this is wrong…I can't…I can't…_' He slumped onto his knees. He sat down on floor leaning against bed. It can't be 'love'. How could he have that feeling toward Jeong Hyang. He can't. He just _can't_. The feeling was overwhelming that he suddenly felt dizzy. He brought his clenched-fist to his mouth as he couldn't fight back tears anymore.

* * *

><p>Okay thank you for reading. Hope can see you again :)<p> 


	7. The Prophecy

**Okay, another update. Thank you Guest for the review, glad you like the story :) Haha...don't worry I won't abandon this fic although I'm writing another fics too, because the reason I made an account on ff is actually for posting this story ;) So don't worry, I'll finish it :)**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and as usual, I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 The Prophecy<p>

Servants and soldiers were busy preparing for Moon Ceremony which will be held from tomorrow for two days. Once in a year High Priestess will do ceremony, Moon Ceremony, to seek Gods' word. Mostly about the Kingdom. This ceremony will only be held when lunar eclipse occurs. It seems to be the day after tomorrow. Yun Bok was helping Young Bok with the preparation, as Princess Hye Su's order.

"Sir we have finished the tents." One of Young Bok's soldier reported.

"Good. How's the equipment?" Young Bok inquired.

"We have prepared the equipment. All was ready for the ceremony."

Yun Bok checked the main tent and equipment which will use in the ceremony. He nodded his head toward Young Bok before talking to the servants.

"Okay, tell the soldiers to keep watch on the tents until the ceremony tomorrow. You can tell the servants to leave. Good work." Young Bok said to the soldier.

"Yes sir." The soldier bowed and left.

Yun Bok returned to Young Bok. "They have brought the water and will prepare the food tomorrow."

"Well it seems all preparing finished. What do you say we have lunch now? I am starving." Young Bok said patting his belly.

"Sounds good. But we have to report to His Majesty first."

"Let's go then." Young Bok said eagerly and started to walk. "You think I can ask for a desert sometimes?"

* * *

><p>At the temple, Jeong Hyang, Eun Ae and Min Jee, one of Priestess, were preparing for tomorrow ceremony. High Priestess told them to pack the hymn books which will be used in ceremony. Other Priestesses were preparing the costumes and instruments they will use.<p>

"Sister Min Jee will do the dance too?" Eun Ae asked the older Priestess beside her.

"Yes." Min Jee replied while putting the last book inside the bag. She looked up and smiled at Eun Ae. "You have to do more training so next year you can dance with me and your sister."

"Really!?" Eun Ae said enthusiastically. She has been seeing her sister dance every year and she thought it was cool.

"Who knows? But you need to do all your duty, otherwise High Priestess won't allow you to do the dance. And that means no _eating_. Understood?" Jeong Hyang pinched the younger Priestess' nose.

"Sister." Eun Ae pouted while rubbing her nose.

"Well the book was all in. Let's go to see the other and we can have lunch after that." Jeong Hyang said to the younger Priestesses.

"Yey!" Eun Ae and Min Jee said at once cheerfully.

Jeong Hyang chuckled and shook her head. After the younger Priestesses left the room she dropped her gaze sighing. These days she couldn't let the Guardian out her mind. She knows well it was a sin yet she couldn't forget him. That day _she_ has tried to kiss him. Never before she wanted something in her life. However for him, she wants nothing but to be near him, to feel him.

The tiny voice inside her head kept telling her that she should not embrace the feeling, that she is a Priestess who is married to Gods. It was forbidden and unforgivable. Yet, she couldn't hold back the effusive feeling that grew bigger and bigger inside her. For the first time in her life she doubts the path she had chosen. She looked up at the ceiling and inhaled, forcing the air into her tightened chest.

'_What should I do?_'

* * *

><p>At Moon Ceremony day Palace residents, nobles and soldiers were gathering at court. They will attend the opening ceremony today and closing ceremony that will be held on tomorrow midnight. There are big tent and small tent at the center of court. The big tent was for meditation of High Priestess and the small tent next to it was for Priestesses. Yun Bok was talking with his mother. This was their first meeting after he moved to Palace. When Young Bok called him for it was time for Royal family's appearance, he hugged his mother and followed his father and mentor inside.<p>

Everyone bowed as King In Su, Queen Jae Hwa and Princess Hye Su entered the court. He stood beside Princess Hye Su's chair, while his father and General commander Kim at Queen Hye Su's chair. So they protect the Royal family from each sides. Lord Jang Byuk Soo came forward and bowed toward His Majesty asking for permission to begin the ceremony. When King In Su raised his hand giving the permission, Lord Jang bowed once again before turning around to face the attendees and began the ceremony.

High Priestess came forward and bowed toward the King. She then turned around and raised her head and hands toward the dark sky. Staring at the soon-full moon she started to sing a pray. Other Priestesses started to do opening dance. Yun Bok looked over the dancing Priestesses looking for Jeong Hyang but didn't find her. '_She must be there too_' he thought. He turned his gaze to the tents and was disappointed when he found that she wasn't there either. '_What am I thinking? Forget her_' He shook his head and returned his gaze back to the dancing Priestesses.

After the opening ceremony the Royal family and all attendees left the court leaving the Priestesses continue the ritual. Yun Bok sent Princess Hye Su to her chamber and went back to see his family. He found his mother was talking with Young Bok and Lady Min Jae. His father and mentor were in King's audience chamber. When his mother saw him she offered a smile and enveloped him in a hug. He really misses her. They chatted for a while before the servant came and said that the carriage was ready.

After their mothers left, Yun Bok and Young Bok headed back toward the court. Young Bok has to stay the whole night today and tomorrow and Yun Bok offered to help him since he was free after Princess Hye Su returned to her chamber. They approached the soldiers who stood apart from the tents. They have to keep watch from apart for they shall not disturb the ritual.

"I'll check kitchen, grab something for them."

"You need help?" Young Bok asked.

"No, but thanks." He said over his shoulder and walked toward kitchen building. Tonight will be a long night. He glanced at the tents. Some Priestesses were in and out the big tent bringing water or book or candles. It must be hard for High Priestess, meditating and praying all night and day. He wondered what was happening inside the big tent. He never attended the ceremony before, truth be told he has no interest in ritual thing. Turning his gaze ahead, he continued his walking.

When he passed praying building, he caught sight of someone on his left. He turned his head and stopped abruptly as he saw the person. Jeong Hyang was walking toward him, but she was looking down at a paper in her hand so she didn't aware of him. At moment he thought to just leave so he wouldn't have to meet her, but then think better of it. That will be rude. So he waited until she realizes his presence.

Jeong Hyang checked the list of foods she needs them to prepare for tomorrow. Pleased that everything was on the list she folded the paper and raised her head. She stopped abruptly when she saw the man standing in front of her. The Guardian was standing there, hands laced behind his back, staring down at his boots. What should she do? Looking at him she got embarrassed remembering their last meeting. She decided to just act normally, just as before. She took a breath before approaching him. "Painter."

Yun Bok raised his head in confusion. "What?" Did she just call him 'painter'?

"Painter." She smiled at him.

"Painter?" He turned his body facing the Priestess.

"Yes. Aren't you?" She decided to tease him a little. "I didn't have the chance before, thank you for the painting."

"Uh, you are welcome." He replied after a while. He was taken back at her chosen of word. Looking away he started to walk beside her. "Why painter?"

"Apparently you are a painter." Jeong Hyang answered before turning her gaze to him. "Are you sure you aren't a painter disguised as soldier?"

"What?" He chuckled lightly when he heard her giggles. He had missed it, but he pushed the thought away. "Of course no." After that they walked in silence.

Jeong Hyang noticed his sudden change. Usually he will talk to her about everything, not to mention with blushing. But tonight he barely talks and looks at her eyes. Was he angry at her? That day he looked different, as if he was frightened. She wants to ask but didn't dare to bring up the almost-kiss-moment. When they came near the kitchen building she broke the silence. "Your painting is very beautiful." There was pregnant pause before she added. "Thank you for hearing, really hearing, my music. No one had ever done that before"

Hearing the confession Yun Bok stopped suddenly. The struggle feeling was back again. He felt his chest tightened. He can't talk with her any longer or he won't be able to hold back his feeling. "I…I forgot something." He will go to kitchen later. Without looking at her he turned around but stopped when he felt hand on his wrist.

Jeong Hyang stepped forward beside him. "What's wrong?" He was avoiding her gaze.

Her hand on his wrist burned his skin. He could feel the warmth radiated through his arm to his whole body. "I have to go." He pulled his hand off, but Jeong Hyang didn't loosen her grip.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you look at me?" She moved to his front blocking his way.

He took a breath before lifting his gaze. He will hate himself for doing this but he has to. Steadying his gaze he said. "You are a Priestess, and I am Princess' Guardian, from now on I hope we will acknowledge each other as Priestess and Princess' Guardian." He looked at those brown eyes. Even under moonlight he could see the shock and…sadness. "If you will excuse me I have something to do." He pulled his hand off and turned around leaving the shock Priestess.

Jeong Hyang watched as the Guardian left. She couldn't voice any single word. What had just happened? Did he just say to not talk to him outside their duty? Is it because of their last encounter? Was he angry at her? She was happy this morning to know that she will meet him again. She swallowed a breath through her tightened throat and chest. She never thought he has this power on her. Looking up at the moon sky she tried to hold back tears that threatens to flow out.

* * *

><p>The second day evening the Priestesses were preparing an altar outside the tent. Yawning Yun Bok saw Young Bok approached him, after his brief nap.<p>

"Morning brother. They made an altar?"

"Yeah." He ignored the mistake. "Seems they will do some rituals." He watched as the young Priestess he met at temple poured water in a big basin. Other Priestesses brought two chimes, put it on the altar. He didn't see Jeong Hyang today. He wonders where she was. As he thought of her, their last night meeting popped inside his head. Was she alright? Did he say too much? He felt guilty to hurt her. He shook his head and focused back to the Priestesses. '_I __have to forget her_'

When the night came and near midnight all the attendees sat waiting for the climax of the ceremony. Yun Bok was standing beside Princess Hye Su' chair. He had heard from the soldiers that High Priestess will do some pray or sing. When the moon disappears that is when the time she will connect to ancestors and Gods. He can't say he believe but the rituals itself were carried out since time immemorial.

Everyone remained silence as High Priestess sang the prayer. She was sitting behind the altar. Yun Bok noticed she wore a dress that was simpler than the one she usually wears. She also didn't wear her head cover. He never saw her without it. After High Priestess finished the prayer three Priestesses walked in and kneeled in front of the altar. They wore the same dress as High Priestess, long white dress. They wore white bird shaped-mask so he can't see their face. Soon drums and fifes were played and the three Priestesses started to dance.

Their dance was slow at first and then became faster. One of the Priestess stepped forward and did a slow dance. Yun Bok's gaze fixed on the Priestess. Suddenly the music stopped and so did the three Priestesses. They slowly kneeled down and lowered their head before at once taking their mask off. He still can't see their face as they once again rose to their feet. The second later his breath caught in his throat.

Jeong Hyang was the front Priestess. Her face was painted. She wore a pair of long blue earrings contrasted her white face and dress. She slowly raised her hand and began the dance. Her move was smooth and elegant following soft tune of fife. Her long black hair flew around her as she spun her body. With the moonlight she looks like a Goddess. She raised her head toward the sky before lowering it slowly. Then their eyes met.

Even from this distance he could see her eyes clearly. If she noticed him she didn't show it. Her eyes were blank, neither happiness nor sadness in her eyes. No feelings. Nothing. Her gaze sent a shiver ran down his spine. He watched as she turned around and her move becomes faster and faster as the music grew louder. She whirled, moving her hands up and down on her side. Then she kneeled down in front of the altar and the music stopped. Yun Bok let out breath he didn't notice has been holding.

High Priestess stood up, raised both of her hands toward the full moon and spoke loudly. "The time has come. Listen to Gods' voice and your Ancestor guidance."

With it she rang the chimes. Soldiers extinguished all the torches so the only light was the moonlight. Suddenly everything went dark. He could hear everyone gasped but couldn't see anything. He was startled when he felt someone grabbed his wrist. '_Princess_'. She must be afraid of the darkness. He covered the hand with his hand to assure her that he was there. Soon he feels she loosen her grip a little. At the moment he realized something. Princess' hand didn't send the warm feeling like Jeong Hyang's did. However before he could think any longer the moonlight was returned and everyone once again let out a gasp.

Jeong Hyang and the other two Priestesses were gone. The soldiers brought back the flames lightened up the court. High Priestess stood behind the altar, staring down at gold basin the young Priestess had filled with water. Then High Priestess looked up and after a pregnant pause she said loudly.

"Here is the word of heavenly Gods and great Ancestor."

Everyone held their breaths. Even Yun Bok did. He gave a light squeez when Princess tightened her grip.

"There are big dragons. Two big dragons." High Priestess lifted her hands looking up. "Two dragons flew over In Kingdom. Something big will happen."

No one dares to make a noise.

"War! That means war!" Suddenly someone shouted from the attendees. Everyone looked around and started to panic. Soon the court echoed with gasps and murmurs.

Yun Bok glanced to his father and saw he nodded his head. He nodded his head and prepared himself.

"Silence!" King In Su rose to his feet. "We don't know yet if the word means war." He looked at his people. "However, even if war happens, this is my promise, I will do all my power to protect my people and the Kingdom."

They seem relieved with King's word and the murmurs gradually died. Then everyone bowed toward the King. "May Your Majesty lives long life."

* * *

><p>After she finished the packing, Jeong Hyang turned around to look for Eun Ae. Eun Ae and Min Jee went to report High Priestess that they are ready to leave. After the ceremony High Priestess has left with His Majesty, the Guardian, not the painter but his father, and general commander Kim Hong Do to discuss what she believes was the Prophecy. She wishes nothing bad like war will happen to this Kingdom. She loves this Kingdom. Although she wasn't sure if she belongs to here. Later Eun Ae and Min Jee returned telling them that High Priestess will be back soon and they will take their leave.<p>

To her surprise the Guardian and his friend and their soldier escort them back to temple. From the Palace until they arrived at temple the Guardian didn't even look at her. She wondered if he really meant what he had said before. She felt her heart ached again as she remembered his words. Losing in her thought she didn't hear Eun Ae's call.

'_I need to talk to him. I want to know why he had said the words he said_' Jeong Hyang gave her bag to Min Jee who stood beside her and look for the Guardian.

Min Jee frowned at the older Priestess' odd behavior but say nothing. She turned to Eun Ae and saw the younger Priestess shrugged her shoulders.

Jeong Hyang looked around the soldiers and Priestesses looking for him. She found his best friend, Kim Young Bok was talking with some soldiers. She then decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, I am sorry for interrupting. Do you know where Lord Seo is?"

Young Bok turned around when he heard voice. "You meant Yun Bok?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" She inquired.

"He said he went to have word with High Priestess. I believe he was with High Priestess now."

"Thank you." She bowed to him before turning around.

He must be inside High Priestess' room, she thought. Perhaps if she waits outside she can meet him. She decided to wait at meditation garden. He will pass the corridor. All Priestesses were busy with unpacking so no one will see them. She sat down on a stone beside the doorway. '_Wait, what should I say?_' All she thought was meet him that she didn't prepare any word.

"I thought you said this garden is a sacred place?"

Jeong Hyang was startled at the voice. She stood up and turned around. The Guardian was looking at her, smiling a little. She had missed that smile.

"What are you doing here? Meditating?" He stepped in eyeing the garden.

"Yes. I have been...I have been thinking of you." She admitted. She noticed he lowered his head slightly, aware of the talk. For a while they only stood in silence until he spoke up.

"Lotus."

"What?" Jeong Hyang asked in confusion.

"I told you that I like flower. Lotus is my favorite flower."

She listened to him as he continued.

"Besides Lotus, I also love this Kingdom."

"I am afraid I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I love lotus flower because it is this Kingdom's symbol." He turned around but avoiding her eyes. "Or maybe I love this Kingdom because its symbol is lotus flower,"

Finally he looked at her in the eye. "Either way I love this Kingdom and lotus flower." He looked aside and continued. "I was born as a soldier. My destiny was written even before I was born. I hold sword when every children at my age climb trees. I do training every day from morning till night when every children at my age play with their friends. I joined the army, went to war, tried to bring my complete body back to my family when every boys at my age fooled themselves around girls,"

"This is my life. I had chosen this path, and I will always choose it." It would be a lie if he says he never wanted to live a different life. But he won't tell her. Or anyone.

"But you can choose another thing." '_Or someone_' she thought but didn't say it out. She stood in front of him. "I know you are Princess' Guardian, and I'm a Priestess, but can't we be a friend?"

"We can't."

"Why?" She won't give up easily. "We both knew His Majesty and High Priestess are good friend." She watched as he took a breath.

"I have to go."

"No! You can't come into my life and just walk away." She grabbed his arm, moving to his side. "Look at my eyes and tell me one enough reason we can't be a friend, we can't talk to each other, and I promise I will not bother you again." She hated it but has no other choice. "Just look at me and say it."

Yun Bok took a deep breath. "In case you forget, you are a Priestess, who is married to Gods. You are not allowed to be close to any man. The punishment for a Priestess who breaks the rule is death, and so does the man."

He turned to face her and stepped closer. "I had built my career into this position, being a soldier is my life and I have no intention to abandon my life." He stared at her brown eyes. "I hope it was enough to you."

Jeong Hyang didn't even bother to grab the Guardian's hand as he turned around passing her. She didn't bother to fight nor wipe away tears and let it flow out. It feels as if her heart break into pieces. She fell onto ground and shed tears. If she lifts her gaze she would see he looked over his shoulder, tears were running down his cheeks.

Neither of them noticed High Priestess was standing on the other side of the garden watching them.

* * *

><p>I hate to break their heart :(<p>

Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you'll come again :)


	8. Escape

**Thank you guest and AceLey98 for the reviews :)**

**Okay this is your update. Hope you'll like this chapter. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 Escape<p>

Everyone in the room was looking at His Majesty. After the Moon Ceremony, Jang Byuk Soo insisted an emergency court meeting has to be brought to discuss about the Prophecy. Inside the room court members, general commander Kim Hong Do, Lord Seo and His Majesty were sitting and discussing about the issue.

Sitting on the throne King In Su stared down at the floor. He has headache already. After took a small breath, he lifted his gaze. "I can't declare a war. We didn't know if the North Kingdom will attack this country." He hopes so.

"However Your Majesty, it said that there was a move from North Kingdom. They are heading the border river." Jang Byuk Soo reported. "We have to prepare the army otherwise we can't anticipate if there is an attack."

"Yes Your Majesty. I am agree with Lord Jang Byuk Soo. We have to prepare." Ji Woon added.

"Yes Your Majesty." Other members said in unison.

"Before I declare a war, I need to know if their moving was to attack In Kingdom."

"As Your Majesty also knows we have not done any contact, in any shape, since the last war between In Kingdom and North Kingdom occurred, over a hundred years ago." One of court member said and the others nodded their head in agreement.

"We can't wait any longer or it will be late, Your Majesty." Jang Byuk Soo said slapped the table to emphasize his word.

"We need to tell folks about the war to warn them." Ji woon suggested.

"And make panic chaos before the war. I don't think that is a good idea." Lord Seo said.

"So what do you suggest, do it secretly?" Jang Byuk Soo let out a chuckle before adding. "Lord Seo seems forget something. Secretly or not either way they will know. There will be soldiers everywhere. Especially near the border. We can't hide the truth."

"Jang Byuk Soo was right. If we have to prepare for attack we need almost of our soldiers. With the amount of soldiers people will notice it." Other member said.

King In Su clenched his fist. He has been doing that during the meeting. He hates to make his people lives in fear of war. However, it seems he has no other choice. Sighing in defeat he said. "I need time to decide it."

"Your Majesty can have the time. But we hope it will not take long. We have preparation to do." Jang Byuk Soo said before bowing toward the King.

"I understand. I promise it won't take long." With that King In Su stood up and left the room. Lord Seo and Kim Hong Do followed behind him.

After the other members left the room Ji Woon leaned closer to Jang Byuk Soo. "We don't have much time."

"I know. With the enemy's armies getting closer it won't take long. But we need to prepare if anything happens. I won't miss this opportunity." He smirked at Ji Woon.

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang was standing by the window staring at the Priestesses talking and laughing outside. After morning prayer she locked herself in her room, for she can't talk and laugh to the other while her heart was crying inside. Eun Ae asked if she was alright and she said that she didn't feel good. Her mind kept repeating the Guardian's words again and again. She wanted to cry, scream, cry, scream and cry again. But she can't. So she just stood thinking of nothing.<p>

There was knock on the door. She ignored it. She didn't want to meet anyone at moment. But the knock didn't stop. Sighing she left window and sat down on her bed. "Come in." Min Jee's head popped in.

"I am sorry. I called but there was no answer."

"It's okay. Come in." She patted the bed beside her.

Min Jee entered and sat beside the older Priestess. "High Priestess was looking for you. She needed you to write some letters. But you weren't there so I did it instead. I am sorry, it seemed urgent."

"You didn't have to apologize. I have headache so I left early. I'm sorry you have to do that in my stead. Thank you." She felt a little guilty.

"That's alright. How about your headache? Feel better now." Min Jee looked at Jeong Hyang in worried.

"It's better now. Thank you. I must be exhausted from the ceremony." She said with small smile.

"You need rest." She stood up and turned to Jeong Hyang. "I'll tell High Priestess. Get better soon."

"Thank you Min Jee." After Min Jee left the room, she let out a small sigh and lay down. Not long after there was knock again. Thinking it was Min Jee she didn't bother to sit up. "Come in Min Jee."

"Jeong Hyang, are you feeling better?"

After hearing the voice she sat up immediately. "High Priestess."

"No, just lie down." High Priestess sat beside the young Priestess and reached for her arm. "What happened?"

"I just don't feel good." She didn't want to worry High Priestess. Besides, how could she tell High Priestess that she has been thinking of man.

"You know that I can tell when you lie."

She looked down at her laced hands on her lap. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to lie."

"That's alright. Tell me what has happened. What is bothering my best Priestess?"

Jeong Hyang smiled a little but then pressed her lips together. She couldn't lift her gaze. "I…I…" Before she could let out any word tears has flowed out already and she burst into cry. "I am sorry,"

"Oh, Jeong Hyang." High Priestess reached the crying Priestess and pulled her into hug.

She cried and let out her emotion. She was tired to suppress the feeling. For a while they just sit with High Priestess hugging her. When her sob died eventually High Priestess pushed her body slightly but still holding her shoulders.

"Tell me what had happened?" She noticed there was hesitation in Jeong Hyang's eyes. "Is this about the Guardian?"

Suddenly she felt her breath was caught in her throat. '_How did High Priestess know? How long did she know?_' Jeong Hyang couldn't look at the older Priestess' eyes.

"I saw you two at the garden." She dropped her hands and took Jeong Hyang's hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I am sorry. I know I shouldn't do that." Jeong Hyang started to cry again.

"Jeong Hyang, tell me," She gave little squeeze. "Tell me honestly, do you have feeling for him? Do you…" High Priestess paused for a moment, hesitated to say the next word. "…love him?" When Jeong Hyang nodded her head slightly, she inhaled and looked up at the ceiling. '_What should I do?_'

"I know I can't have feeling for anyone but, I let the feeling grew inside me." She tried to hold back tear.

"No, you shouldn't. As a Priestess you can't have feeling for any man. You are not allowed to have any feeling toward them." She raised her hand and cupped Jeong Hyang's cheek lifting her gaze. "But as human being, you are allowed to embrace it." After a pregnant pause she continued. "I can understand your feeling. But you know what the feeling brings. Death."

"You will be punished and I don't want that happen to you." She raised another hand. She had raised Jeong Hyang as her own daughter, how could she let her die.

"What should I do?" Jeong Hyang looked at the older Priestess' eyes.

"As a woman who has raised you, with these hands," She put her hands up. "I want nothing but to see you happy." She took a small breath before adding. "But as High Priestess I would tell you to forget him. Leave your feeling behind. You have duty Jeong Hyang, and you shall not forget it."

Jeong Hyang couldn't fight back tears. She should have known it, she has no choice. She watched as High Priestess stood up and walked toward door, but then she stopped and turned around.

"I have told you before, whatever you do, always follow your heart."

* * *

><p>"You got the man?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"I knew it!" Jang Byuk Soo laughed before turning to his son. "Well done son. I'm very proud of you. Now we have to go. We have a surprise for His Majesty." He laughed again and walked toward door. Hyo Won and Ji Woon followed behind him.

"That's absurd!" Lord Kwang-Ho, one of court member, shouted at Jang Byuk Soo. The court members were gathering in King's audience room.

"Absurd?" Jang Byuk Soo clicked his tongue. "Then why Kim Hong Do's man was found near the border. He told us the General Commander himself had sent him. And," He turned to face His Majesty. "He has a letter with sign of Your Majesty's Guardian, Lord Seo."

Jang Byuk Soo then turned to Kwang-Ho. "The evidence was there. General commander Kim Hong Do and Guardian Lord Seo have been taking contact with North Kingdom without our acknowledgement." He smirked when everyone started to murmur. "The question is for what reason?"

When no one answers Jang Byuk So continued. "They were undoubtedly behind the attack."

"They betray our Kingdom." Ji Woon added.

Jang Byuk Soo turned to His Majesty, bowed. "General Commander Kim Hong Do and Lord Seo had betrayed In Kingdom. Thus, they need to be arrested."

King In Su greeted his teeth before replying. "Are you sure the man said it was general commander Kim and my Guardian?"

"I shall be punished for telling a lie. My son had the man in prison at moment. I shall bring him if Your Majesty wills to meet him."

"No need. I gave you order to arrest Kim Hong Do and Seo Jing but, keep them alive. Anyone who lays a hand on them shall be punished."

"Yes, Your Majesty." All the court members bowed.

Soon after they left King's audience chamber, Jang Byuk Soo called his son and told him to bring his soldiers to arrest Kim Hong Do and Seo Jing. The soldiers took Kim Hong Do and Seo Jing at their house and sent them to prison.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok was talking with Princess Hye Su after the Princess' lesson when a soldier called for him. "Sir!"<p>

"What's wrong?" He was surprised to see a soldier burst in.

"Lord Seo...They have arrested Lord Seo and General Commander Kim Hong Do." The soldier said while trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Yun Bok rose to his feet approaching the soldier. Princess Hye Su stood behind him.

"Commander Jang Hyo Won caught General commander Kim Hong Do's man near the border river. He said that he was sent to North Kingdom by General Commander Kim's order. And he brought a letter with Lord Seo's sign on it. His Majesty gave an order to arrest them this evening. I heard the news and came to look after Sir." He explained in one breath.

"That's impossible! My father will not do such thing. They would never betray His Majesty." Yun Bok shook his head in disbelieved. "I need to see them."

"No!" The soldier stepped aside to block the Guardian way. "I was ordered by Commander Kim Young Bok to make sure Sir leaves the Palace."

"What!? Did you tell me to run and leave my father and my mentor!?" He shouted at the soldier.

"There was an order to bring Sir and Commander Kim to investigation. Sir needs to leave Palace immediately."

"Wait, you mean it's King's order?" Princess Hye Su asked.

"Yes Her Highness."

"Where is Commander Kim?" He suddenly got worried over his brother.

"After Commander Kim told me to look after Sir, he left with his horse. I don't know where he was heading to."

"I need to see my father." Yun Bok tried to pass the soldier but the soldier grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please Sir, you must leave Palace. Commander Jang and his soldiers will arrive here any time soon. Please."

"He's right. If they have your father and General Commander Kim, they will arrest you too. You need to go otherwise no one will help them out." Princess Hye Su said to her Guardian.

"Please Sir." The soldier pleaded. He looked over his shoulder, afraid Commander Jang and his soldiers will show up.

"Follow me. I know the fastest way." Princess Hye Su took Seo's arm and pulled him with her.

"Wait." Yun Bok turned around to the soldier. "Please go to my house and make sure my mother is fine."

"Yes Sir. Please be safe." The soldier then turned around running toward his horse.

Yun Bok turned to Princess and followed her.

* * *

><p>Three days. He has to ride for three days with full speed to the border and then he will reach his destination. He was surprised when the servant came to him saying that his father was arrested. The servant told him his father message: go to North Kingdom and meet General Commander of North Kingdom. He didn't know what had happened recently. There were rumors about war, North Kingdom's army, and then his father was arrested, also his best friend's father. He hopes Yun Bok got his message and leave Palace immediately. He has four days, he will seek for North Kingdom Crown Prince's audience, and move back to In Kingdom to help his father and Yun Bok's father.<p>

* * *

><p>Yun Bok followed Princess Hye Su to her chamber. His head was filled with many questions. Why did his mentor send his soldier to North Kingdom? Why did his father relate to that? Did they know something about North Kingdom's army's moving? Why didn't his father tell him? He wanted to punch something to release the emotion.<p>

Princess Hye Su leaded him to her bedchamber. Another time he will think it was inappropriate for he never enter woman's room. He watched as Princess Hye Su tried to move a table at the bottom of the room. He offered to help and moved it aside. Princess Hye Su rolled the carpet up and he saw lines on the floor. It was a hidden door. He pulled the door up and climbed down the stairs first before helping the Princess. It was dark downstairs. Yun Bok shielded his eyes with his hand as suddenly there was light.

Princess Hye Su lighted up a torch that hanging on the wall. She turned around to look at him. "This passage will bring you outside the Palace wall. There is a small house in front of the exit. Tell the man my name and he will give you horse. Take the horse and go to temple. You will safe there. High Priestess will help you."

Yun Bok nodded his head. "I am sorry, I can't protect Princess."

"Your safety is my priority." She looked at his eyes.

"Thank you." He bowed toward the Princess. When he was about to leave Princess Hye Su grabbed his wrist. He was surprised when Princess Hye Su hugged him. He felt her shoulders trembled a little. Did she cry?

"Please be safe. I don't know what to do if something happens to you."

He was hesitant for a moment before put his hands on her back. "I promise I will be careful and back soon. Please stay safe too." He felt guilty that he can't protect her for he was sure the soldiers will come to her. He felt Princess Hye Su tightening her hug. And moment later her voice broke the silence with words which shocked him.

"I love you Seo."

He couldn't utter a single word. Never has he thought the Princess would have feeling for him. Suddenly the memory of his talk with the certain Priestess at the temple's garden flashed upon him. His chest tightened as he saw the memory. He could feel tears come to his eyes. He shut his eyes close, unconsciously replied. "I can't. I am sorry, Jeong Hyang."

"You love her, the Priestess."

Yun Bok's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Princess Hye Su pulled off from the hug. She wiped away the tear and smiled at him. A bitter smile. "I…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything." She let a small chuckle and looked aside. "Silly me. I'm sorry I had said that. Please forget it."

"Please don't apologize. I would be honored to have Princess' cares for me."

"Have you told her?" She turned her gaze and saw he looked down shaking his head. She inhaled and added. "You must go. The soldier will soon ask for my presence." She turned around and took the torch from the wall. She handed the torch to him.

Taking the torch Yun Bok looked at the Princess. "Thank you." She is really a good person, however, he wasn't the person she thought he was. He then turned around to leave.

"Seo,"

Princess Hye Su's voice stopped him. He turned around at her.

"Can I…Can I still have you as a friend, or…brother?"

He smiled nodding his head. "I would be happy to be Princess' brother. Please stay safe." He saw Princes Hye Su smiled before turning around and started to walk.

She watched as his back become smaller and smaller before finally disappeared. She let tears flowing down her cheeks. '_Good bye, my first love_'

Yun Bok walked out the hidden passage and headed toward a small house in front of the exit. As Princess Hye Su had told him, the house owner gave him a horse. Mounted the horse, he galloped leaving Palace. He stopped his horse once he was out of city and looked over his shoulder. '_I promise I will be back father, I promise. Please wait for me_'

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang knocked the door and walked inside the room. High Priestess was sitting behind her work table, she gestured to sit before her. Jeong Hyang bowed slightly and sat down.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now."

"I need you to listen carefully." Jeong Hyang nodded her head and High Priestess continued. "General Commander Kim Hong Do and Lord Seo were arrested this evening,"

High Priestess paused and looked at Jeong Hyang. She knows what the young Priestess was thinking. "He's fine."

Jeong Hyang dropped her gaze and unconsciously let out a relieved sigh.

"But he isn't safe here. There was an order to bring him on investigation. Of course that was a trap. Once they got him they will send him to prison."

Jeong Hyang rubbed her palm. '_He will be arrested?_'

"He needs to leave Palace, and importantly this Kingdom."

"Leave this Kingdom?" Jeong Hyang was surprised upon hearing the word. "Why?"

"He needs to go to North Kingdom and meet North Kingdom's Crown Prince." High Priestess stated. "Since he was the most wanted person right now he can't use the forest road without being caught. You must escort him to North Kingdom, because you are the only one who knows the fast way to border beside the road. You are familiar with the forest."

Jeong Hyang didn't know what to say. She doesn't think she could bear seeing him again. Just heard his name brings back the memory. Meet him will open again the wound on her heart. However, she can't refuse High Priestess's order. High Priestess' squeeze on her hand brought her back from her thought.

"I know you won't like it but we have no choice. We don't know how long his father and Kim Hong Do will survive. He has to leave this Kingdom immediately and meet the Crown Prince."

Jeong Hyang shook her head, pushed away the thought. What was she thinking? This Kingdom and many lifes here were more important than her feeling. Looking at High Priestess' eyes she nodded. "I will go with him to North Kingdom. When are we leaving?"

Before High Priestess could answer the question there were knocks on the door. "It seems now." Priestess Min entered the room telling that a soldier from Palace came to meet High Priestess. High Priestess told her to let the soldier inside.

Yun Bok walked into the room and bowed. "High Priestess, I am sorry for coming at this hour. I need your help."

"Lord Seo, please sit." High Priestess gestured toward the Guardian.

Yun Bok saw a Priestess in front of the table however he can't see her face. He nodded his head and sat beside the other Priestess. His breath was caught in his throat when he realized the other Priestess was Jeong Hyang. She was looking down at her hands. He quickly looked aside and inhaled.

High Priestess noticed the change of air in the room. She glanced at the two in front of her. They were avoiding each other. At the moment for the first time in her life she doubts her decision. She truly wished they have different fate. After took a breath she said. "I had heard about your father and general commander Kim Hong Do." Her voice brought their attention to her. "You need to leave this Kingdom."

"What? No, I won't leave Kingdom." Yun Bok shook his head. He would never leave the Kingdom

"I am afraid you have to, otherwise you can't help your father and mentor."

"Why do I need to leave?"

From the corner of her eye Jeong Hyang noticed he clenched his fists and turned her gaze to him.

"Because it was the only way to help them, and yourself. You will go to North Kingdom."

"That is a good plan, once I enter their Kingdom they will kill me." What was High Priestess thinking? he thought.

High Priestess chuckled at his humor, he was indeed Lord Seo's son. Make a joke at wrong time. "Who said they will kill you, we haven't known their intention yet. That's why you need to go there. Your bother, commander Kim Young Bok was heading there now I believe."

His eyes widened. "He's heading North Kingdom? Alone?"

"For the first question, yes, I just told you. For the second, I didn't know whether he's alone or not." She glanced at Jeong Hyang and turned back to the Guardian. "Jeong Hyang will go with you. She knew the way."

Yun Bok's eyes went wider. "What? I go with…her?" He turned his head slowly at Jeong Hyang.

"Yes. It's for the best."

"Are you sure you know the way?" He asked her.

"Of course I _know_ the way. I've been there many times." She said without looking at him. "Besides, I believe have been living longer than you to know this Kingdom."

Yun Bok dropped his jaw down a little. "I just asked, no need to be rude."

"I'm being rude?" Jeong Hyang finally turned her gaze to him.

"Lady, gentleman, please calm down. We are in the middle of urgent situation." High Priestess sighed lightly. If it wasn't urgent situation she will send them to meditation garden. Suddenly she doubts if it was best decision to send them alone.

"Lord Seo, Priestess Jeong Hyang knows the forest better than anyone else." Turning her gaze she said to Jeong Hyang. "Jeong Hyang, you will go with Lord Seo to the border and do what I have told you before." She saw both nodding reluctantly. "I think it's better you leave now. I have no doubt soldiers will come here tomorrow."

"Yes High Priestess." Yun Bok said meekly.

After changed her dress to black pants and white shirt, Jeong Hyang put breads she got from kitchen into her bundle. Their journey will take at least a week and half, since they will walk once they reach the forest. She took a leather tent, not so big but enough for them, since they have to sleep under open sky. After made sure that she brought everything they might need, she took the bundle and left her room. She glanced at Eun Ae's room, Eun Ae would be worried if she left without leaving a word. But she has no time.

Yun Bok was surprised to see one of Princess Hye Su's servant came with his clothes and some money. His father's issue filled his head that he forgot his uniforms will catch attention. After said his gratitude and left message for the Princess to the servant, he went to change his clothes.

Yun Bok eyed his clothes, brown tight pants, grey shirt, and dark grey vest. He rolled both sleeves up. He has missed this normal outfit. He then put his sword belt on. They might meet robbers or soldiers during the journey. A voice behind him makes he turned around. His eyes wandered on the Priestess' clothes. Jeong Hyang was wearing pants and boots. '_She owns pants_?' He thought Priestesses only wear dresses. She has her hair up in a ponytail. Even in pants and simple shirt she looks beautiful nevertheless.

Jeong Hyang cleared her throat. "You're staring."

"I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to… stare." He looked away blushing a little.

High Priestess watched as they blushed, once again avoiding to look at each other. '_How unfair fate plays on them_' She sighed sadly. "Please be careful."

Yun Bok said his gratitude before walking toward the horse. He patted his neck and glanced at the Priestesses.

"Please come back safe." High Priestess kissed Jeong Hyang's forehead.

"I will." Jeong Hyang nodded her head.

Yun Bok mounted first and helped Jeong Hyang to sit behind him. They can't have two horses, it will catch soldier's attention. He couldn't help but inhaled when he felt Jeong Hyang's front body accidentally pressed against his back. '_Calm down Yun Bok_'. High Priestess' word didn't help at all.

"Try to not kill each other."

"I won't." Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang replied simultaneously. They cleared their throat looking aside. Yun Bok shook his head slightly to clear his mind before saying over his shoulder. "Hold on tight." He spurred the horse to move.

High Priestess watched as they disappeared into dark night. '_Dear heavenly Gods please protect them_'

* * *

><p>Okay, see you on next chapter, their journey ;)<p>

Thank you for reading.


	9. The Journey

**Okay, an update. Thank you Guest (you're still the same person right? :p) for your review, makes me want to post the new chap asap :D and thanks too AceLay, no you don't need to feel guilty :) I planned to write another story for them too, so I'll have to write two stories anyway, don't worry ;)**

**Hope you'll like this chapter. I don't own POTW and, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 The Journey<p>

"We will sleep here." Jeong Hyang pulled out the leather tent and set it up between trees. Seems it won't rain tonight but better have it for sudden change of weather.

Yun Bok was gathering branches to make fire. That was a simple task. He threw more twigs to make it bigger but not so big for he was afraid someone will notice it. He looked at Jeong Hyang. She had finished with the tent. A simple tent, it could only cover them from rain, but it was enough. He watched as Jeong Hyang spread blanket on the ground to make a bed. Finished with the 'bed', she then lay down. He turned his gaze back to the fire, throw another branch. It is near fall now, makes it chilly at night.

They had left the horse outside forest and walked since. From now on they will walk to the border river. He didn't know for how long, for the Priestess has been avoiding talk to him since they started their journey. Yes, they were riding and walking without any single word between them. '_What's wrong with her?_', he wonders.

'_What's wrong with _me_?_'

'_Well, I didn't do anything, I was just asking if she knows the road. I didn't mean to be rude._' He tried to reason himself.

He let out a heavy sigh, how could he forget it. '_That was _me_, not her. _I_ had told her to leave me alone. Don't talk to me outside our duty._'

Yun Bok stole a glance at the lying Priestess. What should he do, talk to her? Just like before, as if he never said such thing? Should he apologize? '_What should I do?_'

He let out another heavy sigh and threw the last branch forcefully.

"The fire won't bring you to the border with a pop. Are you coming or not?"

Jeong Hyang's voice startled him. He turned his gaze to see she was looking over her shoulder. "No. I am good." He looked back at the flame.

"Suit yourself." Jeong Hyang then turned her head. "But I won't slow the pace tomorrow because you're lack of sleep."

'_Sleep beside her?_' No way. He can sleep here beside the fire, he thought. But what if it rains? Sighing in defeat he got up and walked toward the tent. He glanced toward Jeong Hyang hesitantly before lying down beside her. Jeong Hyang's back was facing him so he couldn't see her face. The blanket was big enough for them but there would be no space if they lay on their back. Mirroring the Priestess he lay on his side. They were sleeping with their back facing each other.

The next day they journey on, walking through the thick forest. From the position of sun he guessed they are heading west, north and then west again. This would make it difficult for soldiers to track them. They took a rest around noon. Jeong Hyang pulled out the bread she brought within her bundle and gave it to him before she took another for her. They ate in silence.

After finished their 'lunch', they started to walk again. Yun Bok looked around him. There are only trees around them. Sometimes they would meet rabbits, snakes or deers. They have to walk silently when they met a pair of bears. When night comes Jeong Hyang will set the tent and Yun Bok will make the fire.

They ate their bread in silence. Jeong Hyang was sitting under the tent, while Yun Bok beside the fire. Getting frustrated Yun Bok put his hands on his lap, turning to the Priestess. "Can we stop this?"

"Stop what?" Jeong Hyang asked nonchalantly.

"Can we stop this 'cold war'? We are alone in the middle of forest and we barely talk to each other." Yun Bok said in frustration.

"Aren't we now?" Jeong Hyang ate the last part of her bread, didn't bother turn her gaze to look at him

"That!" Yun Bok rose to his feet pointing his hands which holding the bread at Jeong Hyang. "Can you stop that? You are treating me like…like…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Like what?" Jeong Hyang finally turned her gaze to the Guardian.

"You are cold now." Yun Bok said with low voice and sat back to his former place beside the fire.

"I am afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." She drew up her knees and pulled it against her.

"Can we talk like," Yun Bok waved his hand. "...like before?"

"You said don't talk to you except about our duty." She said flatly. Why did he has to bring this up? All she wants is to forget it.

"That didn't mean you're not allowed to talk to me." Yun Bok said in frustration. "I didn't mean…"

"What? You didn't mean what?" Jeong Hyang cut him off. "You can't just say something to me and take it back as it was nothing. You can't…" She couldn't finish her words. She felt her throat tightened. She then turned around and lying down. She won't cry. She won't let him see her crying.

Yun Bok stared down at the bread in his hand. He has lost his appetite. That was a stupid thought of him. He never thought the effect of his words on her. No. All he thought was to push her away. He was being selfish.

Deciding that he will have it for breakfast he put the small piece of bread in his vest pocket, heading toward the tent. For a while he just lay on his back staring at the tent above him. He took a glance toward Jeong Hyang. He then turned his head, looking at the dancing flames before him. "I am sorry." He said softly before shut his eyes close.

Jeong Hyang heard his small voice. She let the tear she has been holding out. She hates him. She hates him for having this power on her. Make her laugh and cry with his words. She also hates herself for caring about him, for couldn't let him out of her mind. She has to let him go. She needs to. '_If only it was that simple_'

* * *

><p>Yun Bok cut thick branches to make a way with his sword. He held fruits with his other hand. They ran out of water so he decided to look for fruits. And soon they will run out of bread too, he thought. He will have to hunt for their meal.<p>

He noticed Jeong Hyang was sitting upon tree roots. She lifted her gaze when she heard noises. Her face relaxed as she realized it was him. He then approached her. "Here." He offered the fruits to Jeong Hyang and sat beside her.

"How about you?"

"I am not thirsty."

"I will save it then." Jeong Hyang put the fruit in her bundle leaving one to eat. "It tasted good." She wiped drop of juice from the corner her mouth.

Yun Bok let out a chuckle. He had missed this, their normal conversation. "So, how long will it take to the border?"

"A week and half." Jeong Hyang said between her chewing.

"A week and half!?" Yun Bok turned to face the Priestess. "And you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"I thought you know. Besides, you didn't ask." She said nonchalantly. She took the last bite before throwing the seed.

"So, I'm supposed to just follow you? Without know anything?"

"Isn't that what we're doing? _You_" She pointed her finger toward him before pointing it at her. "…are supposed to follow _me_."

"What?" Yun Bok huffed before adding. "Look, I know you are obliged to do this. But seriously, can we stop this?"

"I will if you stop being annoying." Jeong Hyang said turning her gaze away.

"I'm being annoying?" Yun Bok was about to add when he heard noises somewhere behind them. He reached his sword and turned around.

Jeong Hyang rose to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something." There were noises again. He noticed the bush on his left swaying and then a rabbit showed up. And then another rabbit followed up. He let out a relieved sigh and turned around to Jeong Hyang. "Just rabbits." But he saw Jeong Hyang eyes went wider.

"What…" His word was cut off as three men came out from behind trees. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. There are three other men behind him. They are surrounded by six robbers. He raised his sword and pulled Jeong Hyang behind him.

"Well, well, what have we found here?" A robber said. A sword in his hand. "Love birds. Ouch."

Yun Bok saw the big man touched his chest, and the other men laughed at his joke. "You better leave us alone." Yun Bok tightened his grip on his sword.

"I am scared."

He narrowed his eyes as the man mocked and laughed. "Go away or I will kick you, and trust me it's hurt." Yun Bok smirked as he saw the man's laughter died.

"Kill him!"

The robbers let out big roars, aiming their swords at him. He pushed Jeong Hyang back before kick the man on his right. He raised his sword fending off their swords. He kicked the one on his left and punched the one before him right on his nose. The man stumbled back holding his bleeding nose. Yun Bok tackled the man who attacked him from behind. The man let out a cry of pain as he landed on the ground with a big thud.

Jeong Hyang watched as five men fell down one after another. She saw the leader greeted his teeth and rushed toward the Guardian, swung his sword. The Guardian rolled his body aside in time. They crossed sword before he successfully kicked him on his face. He quickly raised his sword placing it on the leader's neck.

"Don't kill me. Please, don't kill me." The leader pleaded.

Yun Bok leaned forward to the trembling robber. "Take your men and leave. If I see you again, next time this sword will cut your flesh. Understood?"

The leader nodded his head, took his sword and ran away. The other robbers followed their leader and disappeared into forest. Yun Bok sheathed his sword and ran toward Jeong Hyang. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"We have to move. They might come back again." Although he doubts they will.

Jeong Hyang took her bundle and followed the Guardian. They walked all day until he decided to take a rest. Jeong Hyang stood leaning her back against tree. When she tried to sit down she winced as she felt pain from her feet.

Yun Bok noticed the wince. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Let me see." Yun Bok kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm fine." Jeong Hyang said stubbornly.

"Well your face says differently. Let me see it." He said softly before reached her left foot. He noticed Jeong Hyang winced when he tried to pull her boot off. "I'm sorry." He inhaled as he saw her red toes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He lifted his gaze. "Is it hurt?"

"A little." She tried to hold the pain. Her eyes widened as he leaned down blowing breath over her toes. "What are you doing?" She tried to pull her leg off but he held her ankle. She looked aside feeling her cheeks flushed. She turned her gaze when he starts to massage her ankle gently. She cleared her throat before asking. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Me?" Yun Bok stretched his hands out. "See, no injury." He smiled before continue to massage her ankle. "Still hurt?"

"It's better." She watched as he put her boot on and did the same with her other foot. Her heart fluttered upon seeing his chivalry.

"You should tell me." He looked up at her.

"I will, next time." Jeong Hyang said looking down at her hands.

"I think we can sleep here. It's near dusk and you need to rest your feet. Stay here I will set the tent up." After put her boot on, he reached over for her bundle and pulled out the tent. "Don't move, okay?"

"I won't." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You're smiling." He had missed that smile of her.

Jeong Hyang cleared her throat turning her gaze away. "You better put the tent up."

"Yes milady."

Jeong Hyang pressed her lips together to hold back a grin as the Guardian bowed slightly. She watched as he set the tent and then collect branches for fire. He put it beside the tent before help her to walk. They ate the bread and fruits in silence, but this time in comfortable silence. Finished their 'dinner', Jeong Hyang lay down first. She noticed the Guardian followed behind her. They lay in their usual position.

Jeong Hyang inhaled the crispy air. Cold. It was cold when she lay on the road in the middle of forest. She didn't remember anything else except the coldness. It still frightened her even now. She put her arms around her stomach trying to calm herself down.

Yun Bok couldn't sleep. After today's attack he concentrated at any sound around him. He decided to keep watch for a while. He sat up and leaned his back against tree. He glanced at the lying Priestess beside him. She was trembling slightly. Tonight was colder than the night before. He took off his vest and put it over her. That was when he heard small sob. Frowning he leaned closer and looked over her shoulder. She was crying in her dream.

He then remembered she had told him about her parents leaving her in the middle of forest. She didn't tell for how long she had stayed inside forest alone. '_Did she cry the night before?'_ He didn't remember hearing sob last night and the night before. '_Of course I didn't hear any, I slept like a dead_' Slapping his head mentally, he took a glance toward Jeong Hyang. What should he do? He decided to do the first thing that came across his head. '_She will slap me when she wakes up_' He pushed the thought away and lay down behind her. He put his hand over her stomach pulling her slightly against him. He felt Jeong Hyang stiffened for a moment before relaxed in his arm. "You'll be fine." Unconsciously he kissed her head and let himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Neither of them talked about last night as if it never happened. At day, Yun Bok will do hunt, while Jeong Hyang will search for fruits for their meals. At night, Jeong Hyang will set the tent and Yun Bok does his duty, set the fire. They finally get used to each other's company. Sometimes they will find themselves cuddling when they wake up in the morning. But they won't talk about the sleeping arrangement.<p>

They have been walking for at least a week. Jeong Hyang felt her whole body was sticky with sweat. She really misses bath. Unfortunately, they didn't cross river or lake on their journey. So it was impossible to have bath. But luckily they will pass a village once they climb down the mountain. She smiled at the thought that she will soon have a bath.

"There is a village down there." Jeong Hyang said. "We can stay at a tavern and leave early tomorrow morning. We need some food too."

"That's a good idea. That means I can bath? I feel like didn't bath for month." He sniffed his clothes and wrinkled his nose. "I smelled."

Jeong Hyang let out a small giggle before replying. "Yes you can. I need bath too."

"Let's go then. I miss hot bath." Yun Bok said. "Well I won't complain if they only have cold. As long as I can clean my sweaty body."

"You have money?" Jeong Hyang realized that she only brings some money with her. Enough for food, but for bath and stay it won't enough.

"Don't worry, I have some. We need to change clothes too." He looked at his shirt.

"We can go to market and buy food and clothes before go to tavern. What do you think?"

"Sounds good."

They arrived at the village before dusk. Jeong Hyang has to cover her face with blanket for there is possibility someone will recognize her. They then headed the small market. Jeong Hyang looked for food while Yun Bok his clothes. He took a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants before gave the shopkeeper money and left. He also bought a small dagger for Jeong Hyang, who knows she might need it. Something caught his eyes when he passed a jewelry shop. It was a brooch. A simple brooch of pink flower with a butterfly over it. There are sparkling gemstones around the flower. It was beautiful.

"You have good eye young man."

Yun Bok turned his gaze when suddenly the shopkeeper was beside him.

"For your girlfriend?"

"How much is it?" He ignored the question.

"One gold. The gemstones were genuine. I can assure you. They say…"

"I'll take it." Yun Bok cut the shopkeeper off and gave him a gold coin before leaving the shop with the brooch.

The shopkeeper put the coin inside his shirt pocket and watched as the young man left. "Well they say whomever you give it is your true love. Why no one let me finish my word." He sighed heading inside his shop.

Yun Bok noticed Jeong Hyang was standing beside a butcher shop. She raised her hand at him. He then approached her. "You got the food?" He asked.

"Yes, and my clothes too. What about you, got your clothes?" She glanced at the bundle in his hand.

"Yeah, I got it." He decided to give the brooch later at tavern.

"Let's go to tavern." Jeong Hyang said and started to walk.

Yun Bok was about to follow the Priestess when his eyes met a pair of eyes. A soldier. He froze at his spot. From the soldier's change of expression he knew that the soldier recognize him. He grabbed Jeong Hyang's hand and ran passing the butcher shop. He ignored the question when Jeong Hyang asked him. They ran through the crowd toward the back of the market. Yun Bok looked for a place to hide. He found a hallway some feet apart from them. He then turned to the hallway pushing Jeong Hyang first before hiding behind a thick wall.

"Don't move." Yun Bok whispered to Jeong Hyang behind him. He waited until he heard footsteps approached them. He watched as the soldier looked around. His heart pounded inside his chest. If the soldier was here it means they have reached this area. He can't let him report their presence to other soldiers.

Yun Bok stepped quickly as the soldier's back facing him. The soldier noticed his footsteps and turned his head. But before the soldier can take his sword Yun Bok twisted his neck. He fell to ground lifelessly. Yun Bok lifted the soldier body and dragged it into the hallway. He laid the dead man's body against the wall.

Jeong Hyang was confused when the Guardian dragged her. But she realized immediately that someone was after them. She watched as he killed the soldier easily. He has saved her twice now.

"We have to go to the tavern now." Yun Bok looked up at the Priestess and saw she nodded her head.

They arrived at the tavern without meeting any soldiers. Yun Bok waited outside the tavern while Jeong Hyang talked to its keeper. She came out later and nodded her head. He then followed her inside. Since all rooms were occupied they only get one room with one bed. Jeong Hyang put her bundle on floor beside the bed.

"You can have bath first. I will go downstairs ask for dinner and maybe some information."

Jeong Hyang nodded her head and pulled out her clothes from her bundle.

"I have something for you." Yun Bok took the small dagger from his belt handing it to Jeong Hyang. "You may need it, so I bought it from the market."

"Thank you." She looked up at him.

"And, uh, I also have this." He took Jeong Hyang's hand and put his fist on her palm.

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows slightly, watched as he unclenched his fist and something fell on her palm. She stared at a glittering brooch on her palm. "It's beautiful."

Upon seeing a hearty smile he blushed deeply. "I, saw it, in the market, and thought, it will look nice on you." He mumbled and looked at anything but Jeong Hyang.

"Thank you. I will save it." She couldn't help but smile at his blushing. She then turned around but after put the brooch inside her pocket.

Yun Bok let out the breath he was holding. Suddenly the room was too hot for his likes. Thought that he needs cold air he then left the room. At downstairs he asked the keeper for dinner. Sitting on the counter chair he scanned the room. There are some villagers drinking. No soldier. He asked the keeper if anything happens lately. The tavern lady told him nothing new, just man drinking. He laughed at her joke, thanked the lady and headed upstairs.

Jeong Hyang was freshened up after the bath. The tavern only has cold bath but she prefers the cold water anyway. Drying her wet hair with her dirt shirt she looked at the small brooch on her palm. It was beautiful brooch. It reminds her of their talk at Sangnam village about flower and butterfly. Her smile grew bigger as she remembered his blushing. Suddenly the door opened and the Guardian entered the room.

"Finished?"

"Yes." She answered. "You found something?"

"Nothing special. It seems either the villagers didn't aware of soldiers or the soldiers haven't reached here."

"So we can stay here tonight?"

"Yes, but we have to leave early tomorrow." He took his clothes. "I will take bath. Someone will come with dinner. You can eat first." He said before leaving the room.

Moment later there was knock on door. Jeong Hyang pulled the door open to show a girl with a tray. She took the tray from her and closed the door. She glanced at the food. It looks delicious and smells good. It has been awhile since she eats something besides meat and fruit. Although her stomach growled, longs for the food she decided to wait for the Guardian and eat together. Well, they always eat together, she reasoned.

Later the Guardian returned. He looks fresh after taking bath. He wore a black pants and dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up half his arms. She watched as he put his dirty clothes on the floor opposite from her and tied his hair. If it is possible he looks more handsome. He was every woman dream for. Sadly, she wasn't every woman. Unconsciously sighing she looked back at the food on tray before her.

"What's wrong?" He noticed Jeong Hyang sighed and sat down before her.

"Nothing." Jeong Hyang shook her head and offered a smile at him.

"I thought you have had it already."

"I'm waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait you know." He smiled at her. "Let's eat then. I'm starving."

Finished the dinner they prepare for sleeping. Since there was only one bed Yun Bok decided to sleep on floor. He reached for the blanket Jeong Hyang put on the table and was about to spread it when he heard Jeong Hyang's voice.

"Are you sure you won't use the bed? I can sleep on the floor instead."

Yun Bok shook his head. "There's no way I would let a woman sleep on floor."

Jeong Hyang couldn't help but smile at his chivalry. But then blushed when he added.

"Unless you want me to sleep with you." Yun Bok stiffed a laugh as Jeong Hyang's eyes widened and she blushed.

"You," She threw a pillow toward him, of course he caught it easily, before lying down. She smiled nonetheless as he laughed.

Yun Bok laid his tired body and sighed. He has left the Palace for a week. He was concerned about his father and mentor, and his brother. He hopes nothing bad happens to them. Jeong Hyang said the journey will take a week and half, so it means they will reach the border in couple of days. And after that he will have to meet North Kingdom's Crown Prince. He let out a small sigh and glanced toward the lying Priestess.

He has tried to push her away but then here he is, with her. He let out a small chuckle shaking his head a little. However, his smile vanished as his mind reminds him that he has duty to carry on. And more importantly, he would never have her in his life.

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you like it :)<p>

And, I need to say that this is an AU story, and fiction, it means it won't follow the drama. So if you don't like the idea of this pairing 'together' then I don't recommend to read this story. Since there will be 'moments' between them.

Anyway, thank you for coming and reading :)


	10. The Secret

**Hi again. Firstly, thank you for the reviews guest, Another Guest and RL. I see you're different person XD Thank you anyway, very happy to know you like the chap. Thank you too AceLey, happy to know that :) Glad to know guys you like the idea by the way ;)**

**Anyway, hope you'll like this one too. I don't own POTW. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 The Secret<p>

_A week ago_

Young Bok galloped inside the forest. He has been riding for two days. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep and he was tired. But he has no time for rest. He shouted at his horse to increase its speed. Tomorrow. He will reach the border river tomorrow. He hopes he won't meet any soldier near the border and after cross the river. Honestly he was worried about the later. He wasn't sure if North Kingdom's soldier will welcome his presence. He can't take risk being caught by them.

Suddenly his horse let out a neigh and the next moment he was thrown off. He let out a hiss when branches and leaves hit his face as his body fell deeper into the dark forest. Finally he reached the bottom. He couldn't help but let out a cry of pain when his head hit something hard. His gaze went blur but he heard something. Voice. A female voice.

"Sir, are you alright?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

"How long until we reach the river?" Yun Bok took the bread from Jeong Hyang and bit it.

"We have walked for nine days now so I guess the day after tomorrow." Jeong Hyang took a bite of her lunch. She stretched her legs while chewing her bread. They had left the village two days ago and walked toward north.

"Two days." Yun Bok said with low voice. They had left Palace for week. He wondered about his father and mentor. What if something happens to them while he left Palace.

"They'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"You have no choice other than believe." She offered a small smile.

"I know, I just…" He looked down at his bread sighing.

"They'll be fine. I believe in His Majesty. He won't let them be punished."

"I wish he won't." He replied before throwing the last part of his bread into his mouth. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes." She took fruits and passed one to him. "What is it?"

"Why Priestess? I meant, you said that High Priestess brought you to the temple after she found you, but, can't you have another choice? Priestess is, you know," He looked down at the fruit on his hands. "…you cannot marry."

'_Was he blushing?_' She tried to hold a smile and answered the question. "Maybe." She paused for a moment before adding. "When High Priestess took me to temple it's like I was given another chance, to live a new life. She's like my mother. She loves me and had raised me. I'd follow High Priestess everywhere."

"I watched she prays, sings, helps people around her. She's very kind. She always smiles to everyone. I want to be like her, helping everyone."

"You are now." He replied turning his head. "You're helping me. Despite your fear of this forest."

She put back the fruit inside her bundle. Drew her knees up hugging it, she decided to tell him the story. "I was scared. The only memory of my childhood before I enter the temple was coldness. This forest and its coldness."

"Sometimes I come here. I just walk around, hoping that maybe…maybe I could find something. Something about my parents. But found nothing." She breathed out a sigh. "I like this forest actually, but not at night. During night it's cold, silent and dark. I don't like it. It scared me." She pulled her knees closer.

For moment he said nothing, couldn't find the right word. He then moved closer beside her. He placed his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She turned at him and offered a small smile. "Thank you." He then pulled back his hand on her arm and she was glad that he still sat beside her.

"You're welcome."

They sat in comfortable silence before the Guardian stood up and offered his hand to help her. Her heart fluttered at his chivalrous gesture. She took the offered hand and rose to her feet. They continued their journey, walked side by side. As dusk approached, they look for their sleep place and prepare for the night. The Guardian decided to take a look around. Moment later she heard his voice. Curiously she went after him.

"Look."

She followed his hand and saw many pink fruits before her. "Peach."

"We can have it for later. What do you think?" Yun Bok said and walked toward the tree.

Jeong Hyang followed behind him. "But it's tall. How do we get it? You can climb a tree?"

"Actually no, I never climb a tree." He said sheepishly and glanced over his shoulder when he heard her giggle. He looked up at the tree. It was too tall for them.

Jeong Hyang was confused to see the Guardian kneeled down before her. "What are you doing?"

"Get on my back."

"What?" '_Did he just say to get on to his back?_'

He turned his head at her. "Get on my back and I will lift you, so you can take the fruit."

"Are you sure?" What if she was too heavy and he can't lift her.

"Yes, come on." Yun Bok patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll hold you."

"Okay." Unsure Jeong Hyang sat on his shoulders. She felt her cheeks warm and was glad he can't see it. She let out a small gasp as he rose to his feet.

"You okay? Can you reach it?"

"Yes. Can you move to left a little? Okay, stop, I got it." Jeong Hyang took two fruits and held it with her hands.

"Give it to me." Yun Bok released his grip on Jeong Hyang's leg. Jeong Hyang put the fruits in his hand and he threw it on grass.

"Right now." She took another fruits handing it to him. She then chose yellow-matured so it can last for couple of days. She was about to ask him if it was enough when suddenly there was hum behind her. She let out a scream as a bee flew in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Yun Bok tightened his grip as the Priestess started to scream.

Jeong Hyang covered her eyes with both hands as two bees flying around her. "It's bee! Put me down, hurry!"

"Bee!? Okay, okay, hold on," He quickly stepped back moving away from the tree. Unfortunately, he stepped on rotten fruits and the next second lost his balance.

Jeong Hyang couldn't help but screamed as her body suddenly fell down. Fortunately, for her, she landed on the Guardian's back. "What are you doing?" She pushed her body up with both hands but then fell again as the Guardian turned his body around.

Yun Bok's cry died as he stared at the Priestess' brown eyes. Her face was inch apart from his. Unconsciously he licked his lips and gulped. He saw the Priestess open up her mouth before closing it again, seems couldn't find a word.

Jeong Hyang thought to move her body, but it seems her body didn't listen to her brain. She could feel blush creeps up her neck and cheeks. They just stared at each other for a while until something caught his attention and his eyes widened.

"Bees! It's coming!" Yun Bok pushed the Priestess up and sat up. He grabbed Jeong Hyang's wrist and dragged her with him but then stopped as he remembered something. "Peach!" He released her hand and ran toward the grass where he has thrown the fruit. He grabbed the peach as many as he could before running away. "Run!"

They ran as fast as their feet could toward their tent. Once they reached the tent, Yun Bok put the fruits on the ground. He lifted his head when Jeong Hyang started to laugh. He let out a chuckle before laughing between his panting.

Jeong Hyang looked at the laughing Guardian. She never saw him laugh before. Seeing him laughing like that her heart warmed inside. She turned her gaze when he glanced at her. Their laughter then turned to an awkward smile as they remembered their earlier moment.

Yun Bok cleared his throat rubbing his hand awkwardly. "I'll, uh, get branch."

Jeong Hyang nodded lightly and watched as the Guardian picked twigs around them. She put the fruits inside her bundle, leaving two for their dinner and sat on tree root beside the tent. Her heart still beats fast. The change between them lately makes her feeling toward him grow bigger every day. Although she has tried her hardest still she couldn't let him go.

She loves him. She couldn't deny it any longer. She loves him with all of her heart. She never thought before that she could have feeling toward someone like she has with him. It would be a lie if she says she never wanted to love someone, to be loved by someone, although she knows well she shouldn't. Lately she wonders what it feels like to sleep in his arms every night, sit by his side, hear his voice, his laughter every day. To hug him whenever he upset, take care of him whenever he gets sick, laugh with him whenever he is happy, and cry with him whenever he is unhappy.

Sadly, she would not have those moments in her life. She is a Priestess after all. As High Priestess had told her before, choose him means death. But not choose him is a lifeless life. She will live in dark for the rest of her life. She let out a small chuckle and then a sigh. Without her realizing it he has become the light in her life. Living without him is just like live in the dark.

'_You have duty Jeong Hyang, and you shall not forget it_'

'_What am I thinking?_' High Priestess was right. She shook her head and pushed the feeling away. She has to.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok was lying on his back staring at the tent above. He didn't want to sleep yet. He noticed the Priestess beside him still awake too. Neither of them want to break the silence. The only sound was from insects and night animals around them. Suddenly Yun Bok broke the silence.<p>

"Have you ever loved someone?"

Jeong Hyang didn't reply immediately for she was surprised with the question. "No, I haven't." There was a pregnant pause before she asked. "What about you?"

"No."

They fell into silence again. Jeong Hyang then sat up and drew her knees hugging it. "What will you do if you find yourself fall in love with someone?"

Yun Bok inhaled lightly. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Will you do anything to be with that person?"

"I don't know," He paused for moment and continued. "Maybe, I will run away. Somewhere far away with that person." He then sat up mirroring her hugging his knees. "How about you, will you?"

Jeong Hyang stared at the flames before her. "I wish I can. Do anything I could to be with that person. Even if I must die." She could feel his gaze at her.

They once again fell into silence. Yun Bok took a small twig from the ground beside him and played with it. "That's a stupid thought."

Jeong Hyang turned to the Guardian. "What do you mean?"

"It's meaningless." When Jeong Hyang knitted her brows in confusion he added. "If you die then you can't be together with that person you love. You'll die for nothing."

Jeong Hyang turned her gaze back to the flames. "At least I have that person's feeling with me. That's worth enough for me."

Yun Bok huffed, feeling something rose inside him. "And what about him? Do you think he would be happy if you die?"

"You don't understand."

"After all that happened, you just give up? You would let him, lives his life in regret,"

"You won't understand." Jeong Hyang couldn't help but raised her tone.

Yun Bok ignored the Priestess. "…for the rest of his life?" His tone rising. "Have you ever thought about him?"

At his rising tone Jeong Hyang turned to face the Guardian. "Of course I do! But I can't, I have no other choice!"

Yun Bok clenched his fist breaking the twig in his fist. "You think he can live his life just like before he meets you?" Something was up inside him. Why does the thought of her dying hurt his heart this much?

"Then what should I do? I can't have him no matter how much I love him. I'm a Priestess and loving someone else is a sin. I will die if I love him, but live without him would kill me. Either way I will die." Her voice cracked. "I can't even touch him even though he was near close to me."

Yun Bok took a long breath and threw the twig toward fire. "You're right. You have no choice." As he rose to his feet, he added in low voice. "Neither does him."

Jeong Hyang couldn't fight anymore and the word just slid out her mouth without she realizing it. "I love you."

Yun Bok froze at his spot as he heard the small voice. His chest tightened and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. "I…" He tried to swallow a breath down his throat. "I…can't."

Jeong Hyang was surprised herself upon hearing her own confession. She thought to take it back but it was late now for the Guardian has heard the word. However, it hurts her to hear his answer. She should feel relieved yet her chest hurt. She forced the word out and asked hesitantly. "Do you love someone else?" She didn't dare to guess his answer.

Yun Bok closed his eyes. He still refused to look at the Priestess. '_What should I say?_' He took a breath. "No."

"You told me before that I can't talk to you because I'm a Priestess. Is it because I'm a Priestess?"

"No." He lowered his head down.

"You don't have feeling for me?" Her voice came out in a whisper. She tried to hold back tear that threatened to fall but failed for a tear running down her cheek.

"No, it's not like that. I care about you, very much." He finally turned to her.

"Then why?"

"I just, can't." How could he explain it to her? "You won't understand."

"Tell me," Jeong Hyang stood up approaching the Guardian. "Tell me the reason, why you can't love me." She stepped in front of him. "If I'm not a Priestess, will you love me?"

Yun Bok closed his eyes. He wishes he could say yes.

Jeong Hyang took a sharp breath. She pushed away all thought, reasons that keep her. "I don't care if you're a soldier, a Guardian or whatever, I don't care if I must face the world, if I must die. I tried, trust me I've tried to forget you, but I can't. Tell me whatever you want but I will never forget you."

Yun Bok clenched his fists. What should he do? As much as he wants to push the feeling away, he can't. He loves this woman, this woman standing in front of him. But will she understand the reason he can't be with her? What if she hates him? Can he bear it?

He inhaled and opened his eyes. He looked at her teary eyes. Tears for him. He reached for her hand. "I can't love you, because…" He can't say the word. His chest tightened with every word he said.

"Because?" Jeong Hyang repeated his word waiting.

"Because…" He can't look in her eyes. Tears slowly flowing out but he didn't bother to wipe it. "I…I'm not the person, you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Jeong Hyang stared at the Guardian in confusion but then pulled off her hand when she realized it.

His chest clenched when Jeong Hyang pulled her hand off.

"That was a joke, right?" She tried to smile. "You're not funny you know."

He shook his head slightly. He raised his trembling hands reaching for his shirt's button. He unbuttoned the upper button of his shirt. More than during the training, even war, it took all his power to control his trembling hands. Slowly he disclosed the shirt, revealing the white cloth on his chest. "I am sorry."

Jeong Hyang stared at the white cloth on his chest. She wants to believe that her eyes play some tricks to her. "You...you are...?"

Yun Bok lifted his head. It hurts him to see her shocked and despair eyes.

"No, that's impossible." Jeong Hyang shook her head. "This is just a joke. Tell me this is just a joke, you're kidding right now."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He let the tears running down. "I am sorry."

"No, this isn't right. You're lying. You're lying right now." She took a step away from him. "You, lied…you lied to me."

Yun Bok opened his eyes and saw as Jeong Hyang put hands over her stomach hugging herself. Her face was pale, eyes are blank, it reminds him of the Priestess at moon ceremony and it scared him. "Jeong Hyang…" He stepped toward her but she took a step back.

"Don't come." Her gaze was still at the forest ground. "This is wrong. He doesn't exist. The man I love he doesn't exist." Jeong Hyang then lifted her gaze asking the person in front of her. "He never existed, didn't he?"

"Jeong Hyang, please."

"I said don't come!" She took another step glaring at him. "I hate you." She burst into tears and ran into the dark forest.

"Jeong Hyang!" He pushed away branches and ran after Jeong Hyang into the dark forest. He can't see anything besides trees and shrubberies, everything was dark. "Jeong Hyang!" His voice echoed inside the forest. "Jeong Hyang please came back!"

"Jeong Hyang! Please answer me, Jeong Hyang!" Yun Bok wandered inside the dark forest looking for Jeong Hyang but didn't find her. Panic slowly creeps inside him. '_Where's she?_' "Jeong Hyang!"

Wiping the tears with her hand Jeong Hyang ran into wherever her feet took her. Her heart ached inside her chest. She felt dizzy as if the forest spins around her. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. She didn't bother to cry a pain as branches hit her face. It wasn't worth the pain in her chest. She ran and ran, until her lungs burnt. She can't breathe. But she won't stop her feet and just ran into the dark forest. She stopped and panted as she arrived at an opening. The moon shines brightly in the sky. Another time the sight will astonish her. She then fell onto the ground and burst into tears.

She cried and screamed, she didn't care. What should she do hereafter? The man she loves was only her imagination. He didn't exist in this world. Just moment ago she feels love, joy, and alive. But now they were taken from her. "Why this has to happen to me? I…I love him, so much…so much…" She hit the ground with her hands, feeling small rock cuts her hand but she pays no mind. She didn't care at all. Any pain wouldn't over the pain she feels in her heart.

She heard voice and footsteps behind her. "Go away! I don't want to see you. I hate you." She said between her sobbing. Her sobs died when she heard a deep voice.

"Alone lady."

Jeong Hyang quickly pushed her body up and turned around. Four men were standing in front of her. "Who…who are you?"

"You'll find it soon lady." The tallest man stepped forward.

Jeong Hyang took a step back. The man wandered his eyes over her body and licked his lips. She turned her gaze and saw the other men were grinning at her.

"Jeong Hyang!" Yun Bok ran and cursed as a branch hit his face. His panic grew bigger for he couldn't find Jeong Hyang. For a woman she was very fast. "Jeong Hyang!"

He jumped over a big rock and landed on a wide place. A voice on his left caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw a woman, he recognized her immediately, and four men surrounded her. "Jeong Hyang!" He pulled out his sword and ran toward them.

"Stay away from her." Yun Bok shouted at the men raising his sword.

"Well, well, well, who is this, a knight in shining armor?" The tallest man mocked and laughed joining his fellow.

"I said, stay away from her." Yun Bok said between his greeted teeth. He could feel Jeong Hyang's glance toward him.

"Or what my dear knight?" The man put his hand on his chest bowing. He turned to his fellow and laughed louder.

"Or I…" Yun Bok couldn't finish his word as something hard hit his head. His gaze turned blur as he fell onto his knees before slumping down on the ground. He heard voice. Jeong Hyang's voice. '_Jeong Hyang_' And then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Okay, thank you for reading. See you on next chapter :D<p> 


	11. The Most Important Thing

**Hi, again. Thank you so much for the reviews, very happy :D Thanks Guest, I'll do my very best :D RL, yah I don't like it either, for Jeong Hyang's background...that's secret haha. Guest, sorry for killing you with the cliffhang, hope this one will make you happy ;) AceLey, really!? You haven't watched it!? it's a beautiful story, but prepare yourself ;)**

**Okay, I hope you'll like this one. Actually thought to update yesterday, unfortunately my pc can't connect internet from my hotel room :( sorry. Anyway, I don't own POTW and its characters. Have a nice weekend!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 The Most Important Thing<p>

Yun Bok slid his eyelids open slowly. He blinked to adjust his eyes and groaned when he tried to lift his head. He was lying on ground inside a room. He knitted his brows when he couldn't move his hands and feet. He looked down and saw rope on his wrists and ankles. He tried to release the rope but it was tied strongly.

"Hello Guardian."

Yun Bok lifted his head. "Hyo Won, can you take this off?"

Hyo Won shook his head squatting down. "I'm afraid I can't."

"What do you mean?" Yun Bok saw the man stood up.

"Maybe you haven't heard it, you're a fugitive, a criminal."

"What? I'm not a criminal. I have done nothing." Yun Bok's eyes followed the commander as he walked around.

"Then why did you leave Palace? Wandering inside the forest? Let me guess," Hyo Won stopped and put hands on waist. "You're heading North Kingdom?"

Yun Bok clenched his fist as the commander smirked.

"Don't tell me you're spending lovely time with the Priestess."

'_Jeong Hyang_' Yun Bok's eyes widened upon hearing the name. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry about her."

"Where is she?" Yun Bok raised his tone.

"Somewhere."

Yun Bok greeted his teeth. "Where, is, she?"

Hyo Won knitted his brows tilting his head aside. "Wait, why Guardian? You're worried about her? You should be worried about yourself, because soon you'll join your father."

Yun Bok clenched his jaw watching Hyo Won left the room laughing. He tried to free his hands. He has to escape from here. Drawing his knees up he reached for his boot. Luckily they didn't notice the small dagger he put inside his boot. He pulled it out and after made sure no one see he started to cut the rope.

Yun Bok threw the rope before getting up. He approached the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He then stood behind the door and started to shout. "Somebody help, my head! Somebody help me!" He kicked the wooden wall and started to shout again. "Somebody help!"

"Shut up!"

"Please help me sir! My head, my head, help me!" Yun Bok shouted and raised the dagger as he heard footsteps. When the door swung open and a soldier walked in he quickly covered his mouth and slashed his neck. He laid the soldier's dead body on floor and stepped outside but after took the soldier's sword.

Yun Bok walked through the dark corridor. He was about to turn at the corner when a soldier found him. He raised his sword and moved to the soldier's side slashed his neck. He quickly turned around when another two soldiers ran toward him. He fended off their swords, kicked the one on his right and swung his sword on the left one. He threw his dagger toward the other soldier. The soldier dropped his sword and slumped down. He took his dagger and ran outside.

Outside the house Yun Bok was welcomed by other soldiers. It seems Jang Hyo Won brings many soldiers with him. He raised his sword as the soldier roared running toward him at once. Actually he didn't want to kill them for they also are In Kingdom's soldier just like him. However he has no other choice. He can't let them take him to Palace.

One by one soldier fell down around him leaving the commander left. Yun Bok breathed the air in and out gripping his sword.

"I should kill you myself." Hyo Won let out a roar raising his sword.

Yun Bok took a step backward as he fended the attack. And swiftly brought his sword down and to his side before bending his back. If he could beat the soldier easily, it won't do the same with the commander. Hyo Won is a great soldier. He was trained together with him and Young Bok. They have become a rival since he joined the army. They know each other's skill.

"Let me go." Yun Bok fended Hyo Won's sword and pushed him backward.

"Never." Hyo Won pushed back spinning his body sending a kick toward the Guardian.

Yun Bok tumbled down tasting blood on his lip. His sword dropped beside him. He quickly threw his body aside as Hyo Won swung his sword toward him. He kicked Hyo Won's leg but the commander lifted his sword. The sword cut his arm. He greeted his teeth to endure the pain. When Hyo Won tried to get up he grabbed the commander's hand spinning around throwing him over his shoulder. Hyo Won let out a cry of pain as his body landed on the hard ground.

Yun Bok took the commander's sword placing it on his neck. "Where's she? Where's the Priestess?"

Hyo Won let out a cough and chuckled. "You're worried about a Priestess more than your father?"

"Where is she!?" He pushed the sword against the commander's skin. Blood slowly drew a red line on his skin.

"I don't know. I left her with the robber."

Yun Bok tightened his grip. He felt anger rose inside him. "Where?"

"I swear I don't know. Please don't kill me."

Yun Bok dropped his gaze and saw his sword on Hyo Won's waist. He took off his sword and stepped backward. He kept his gaze at the sitting commander approaching a horse beside the house. He mounted the horse, took a glance at Hyo Won, threw his sword and spurred the horse to gallop.

'_Wait for me Jeong Hyang_'

Yun Bok galloped through the forest road. His chest still tightened at the thought of Jeong Hyang was alone with the robber. She was alone. '_Oh my heavenly Gods please let her alive_', he prayed to whatever Gods above. It was his fault. He would never forgive himself if something happens to her. '_Jeong Hyang_'

He will go to the village where they stayed before. He will ask the tavern lady about the robber. She must know about them or their hiding place. He should head toward the border river. However, he can't leave the Priestess behind. How could he leave her behind?

Yun Bok gripped the reins and spurred the horse.

* * *

><p>Something red flickered forward and backward. Flames. It was silent. Eventually Jeong Hyang got her conscious back. She was lying on ground in a prison-like-chamber. She blinked twice before trying to get up but then realize she couldn't move her hands. Her hands were tied with rope, so were her feet. She tried to loosen the rope but it was strongly tied.<p>

"Finally, you wake up."

A male voice came from behind but she couldn't see him. She heard footsteps approaching, and then a man appeared in front of her. She recognized him as the robber leader she had met few days ago.

"What do you want?" Jeong Hyang moved her body backward as the robber squatted down in front of her.

"What do you think?"

Jeong Hyang pulled away as he trailed his dirty fingers over her face. He then leaned down and whispered. His breath smelled alcohol.

"You, I want you."

"Leave me alone." She pulled away from him, but not far enough since she was tied up. The man smirked again and grabbed her hair pulling her toward him. His hot breath hit her face.

"Tell me, who's the man with you?"

"What man?" It wasn't completely a lie.

"You know what man. Who's he?"

"I don't know." She turned her gaze away.

"You fool woman."

She heard teeth gritted and second later he slapped her cheek. She fought back a cry.

"Who's he!?"

She didn't answer nor look at him. She pressed her lips together. And then his rough hand hit her cheek for the second times, and she tasted blood.

"Who's he!?"

She was slapped for the third times. Her cheeks flushed and her lips bleeding. But she won't answer his question. She won't let him know about the Guardian. She knows what the man would do if he knows about him.

"You won't tell me? Fine. Let's see how long you can keep your mouth shut."

Jeong Hyang greeted her teeth as her head hit the ground when the man pushed her head down. He then stood up and left her. She looked around at the room. She has to escape from here. But how? She tried to free herself but it was fruitless. She tried to push her body up but stopped when she heard voice. The rough man and another man. She tilted her head to hear their conversation.

"What are you doing? You know who she is?"

"I don't care. The soldier said we can have the woman, right? Then she's mine."

"He said _finish_ her."

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows.

"After I finish with my business."

"Do whatever you want, I've warned you."

Jeong Hyang laid her head down on the ground, eyes widened in horror as she heard footsteps approaching her. The rough man kneeled in front of her smirking. He then leaned down pinning her shoulders. She raised her hands pushing him away. "Go away." She pushed him away turning her head when the man leaning down. "Leave me alone!"

"Don't move!"

The man grabbed and pinned her hand above her head. She tried to push her body up but he moved straddling her waist. "Let me go!" Tears slowly watered her eyes as his lips touched her skin. She struggled back but the man was too strong. She then pushed her head up and bit his ear. She bit the flesh as hard as she could.

"AARGGHH!"

She finally released his ear as he hit her stomach with his fist. She spit the blood from her mouth, the man's blood. She watched as he got off and stood up holding his bleeding ear crying in pain.

"You, insolent woman, how dare you!?"

Jeong Hyang let out a cry as he kicked her stomach with his boot. She cried when the second kick came and another followed. She couldn't help but screamed. She clenched her fists trying to hold back the pain. She gasped and coughed. Saliva mixed with blood dropped onto the ground. She couldn't fight tear and cried.

"How does that feel? Feel to enlighten me now."

She shook her head. Her gaze blurred with tear. She took sharp inhale before let out a cry. Her body trembled both from pain and fear. The man walked around her before squatting down in front of her. From the corner of her eye she saw the man leaning forward reaching for her back. She didn't have any power left to push him away.

"What's it? A dagger? You think you can protect yourself with a dagger?"

She closed her eyes tightly as hot breath blew over her ear and she felt his rough tongue. '_Guardian, help me_'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yun Bok finally reached the village. He dismounted from the horse and burst inside. The tavern lady was surprised to see him showed up in the middle of night. He asked the lady and she told him that their place is not far. She told him to wait until morning but he insisted to go. He can't wait till morning. Wasting no time he left the tavern and galloped through the dark forest.<p>

He rode into west, as the tavern lady had told him. After riding in full speed finally he saw lights between trees. Climbed down the horse he ran toward the lights. It was an old house. He saw some men in front of the house sitting around fire drinking and laughing. Pulling out his sword he ran toward them. They noticed his sudden presence and pulled out their swords. But they are not his opponent. It didn't take long until all of them laid on the ground. He kneeled beside one of the man and grabbed his collar.

"Where's she?"

"Who?"

Yun Bok looked at his unfocused eyes and pushed the useless man back onto ground. He has to look inside the house. However before he could rise to his feet a voice came from behind him.

"Welcome, welcome to our place, sir."

He turned around and watched as at least ten men showed up. He recognized some of them are the robber he had met before. He tightened his grip on the sword and asked. "Where's she?"

"Who?"

Another man showed up. He knew the man. "You! I should kill you when I have chance." He pointed his sword at the robber leader.

"You should."

"Where's she!?" Yun Bok greeted his teeth trying to control his anger. His mentor has taught him to keep his emotion under control for it won't help him during battle.

"Ah, I remembered now. You mean the beautiful woman with this dagger?"

Yun Bok saw the man took dagger from his belt and held it up. It was the dagger he gave to Jeong Hyang. He felt his anger increased inside him.

"I've been teaching her how to serve man before you showed up disturbing our time."

The man licked the dagger and smirked at him. That was enough word for he saw red. His mentor's word was forgotten behind and he let anger took him. He raised his sword. Cutting. Slashing. Stabbing. Blood splashed over his face, neck and body. His gaze blur with both tear and blood. He put his anger on his sword. They will pay for taking Jeong Hyang from him. They will pay for touching her. No one can touch her. No one can touch his woman.

The last one was the leader. His smiled vanished as he saw all of his men lying lifeless. He ran toward him raising his sword. Yun Bok swung his sword with all of his power. A cling sounds echoed before the robber's sword broke into two. He stepped back and pleaded.

"I'm sorry…I didn't, didn't touch her. Please, I swear…please…"

Yun Bok stared at the pleading man before him. The last time he let him alive he took his woman. No, he won't let him alive this time. He raised his sword. The robber's eyes went wider as the sword cut his throat and chest. Blood spurted out and he fell backward.

Yun Bok let out a scream. His hands trembled. Blood colored his clothes but he paid no mind. '_Jeong Hyang_'

He turned around and ran toward the house. He searched at every rooms but Jeong Hyang was not there. "Jeong Hyang!" His voice started to crack by worried. What if he was late and something happens to her?

"Jeong Hyang, please answer me!"

He ran toward the back rooms. But no one was there. '_God please_' He was about to turn around when he saw a corridor behind an empty shelf. Slowly he walked through the dark corridor. His heart beats fast inside his chest. At the end of the corridor was a prison-like-chamber. His eyes went to a laying figure on ground inside.

"Jeong Hyang!" He ran through the open door and kneeled behind her. He took her shoulder turning her body. His heart clenched as he saw the sight.

Her hair was dirty and loose over her shoulder. Cuts and bruises on her face. Her lips bruised and covered by dried blood. Her shirt collar was colored by blood. Her shirt was torn up exposing her chest. Slowly she slid her eyelids up. There was tear on her eyes.

"Y-you…co…me…"

Yun Bok let out the tear he has been holding. "Of course I do. Do you think I will leave you behind?"

"I…I tho…ught…y-you…will…c-come for…me..."

"Ssh. Don't talk anymore. You're safe now." He pulled her against him hugging her gently. "I thought I'd lose you." He cried against her head.

"S-silly…you…w-won't…lose…me." She murmured.

Yun Bok pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. '_I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again_'

He lifted her first and sat behind her. He put his arm around her stomach pulling her to lean against him. He took the reins with other hand and spurred the horse to move. They arrived at the tavern near dawn. The tavern lady sprinted toward them. She took them inside. Luckily it was early so they didn't meet other people. The tavern lady guided them to a room next to bathroom.

With the tavern lady's help he laid Jeong Hyang down on the bed. The lady told him to bring hot water from bathroom. He did what he was told and brought hot water. He put the basin on a table near the bed. The lady returned with clean clothes. She gave him the clothes and told him to go downstairs for her husband will help him with his wound. He thanked the lady and took the clothes. He took a glance toward Jeong Hyang before leaving the room.

After bath and changed his clothes, it was simple clothes with black pants, white shirt and brown vest, he went to their room. The lady had finished with Jeong Hyang's wound. He saw the Priestess wore brown pants and white shirt. She was lying on her back, eyes shut close. The lady noticed him and took the dirty clothes with her before approaching him.

"She needs rest. What had happened to her?" She glanced at the laying woman and looked back at him.

"The robber, we had met on our journey, seemed want to take revenge." His gaze never leave the laying woman.

"You need to be careful, there are many robbers around here. I'm glad she was fine. But take care of her. She might have shock because of that." She offered a small smile and left the room but after took his dirty clothes.

He bowed his head slightly and walked toward bed. He stood beside the bed and gazed at her. Her face was clean but the bruises still there. He would never forgive himself if she dies there. Jeong Hyang opened her eyes slowly and turned her head at him. He fought back tears and smiled at her. "Hey,"

"Why are you standing there?" Her voice came out small and weak. "You must be exhausted too."

"I'm alright." No, he wasn't. He almost lost her. He wasn't alright at all. "Besides you need rest."

"Don't lie to me. You need it too. Come here." She patted the place beside her with her weak hand.

"You sure? I don't want to make you hurt."

"Did you need to ask?" She tried to smile.

Smiling at her he lay down beside her. He reached her hand and held it. "Try to get sleep." He squeezed her hand gently.

After a moment she asked softly. "Can you hold me?" She turned her head to face him.

Looking at her eyes he nodded. He will take the moon if she wants it, maybe that was lame but he wills to do everything for her. He lifted her head sneaking his arm pulling her closer. But he stopped as she winced.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." He pulled back his arm and sat up.

Jeong Hyang shook her head. "No, it wasn't you. My stomach. It hurts."

"Can I see it?" When she nodded slightly he pushed her shirt up. His heart sank as he saw angry bruise on her stomach. Slowly his anger rose inside him. She felt Jeong Hyang's hand over his clenched fist.

"I'm fine." She said squeezing his hand gently.

"No, you are not. Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter now." She had seen men laid lifelessly outside the house, along with his blood-covered shirt.

"I'm sorry." He trailed his fingers over the bruise hoping it would ease the pain. Tear came back to his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't make it."

He shook his head. "No, it was my fault…I let you go…I confessed…I…"

"Look at me," She took both of his hands. "Please," When he turned his gaze to her, she continued. "Yes it's your fault that I had run into forest." There was a pregnant pause before she adding. "When I was there, I had time, to think. About what you had told me. It would be a lie, if I said you didn't break me. You break me. You break my heart into pieces."

Yun Bok kept his gaze at Jeong Hyang. He let drop of tear ran down his cheek.

"I hate you. I hate you for lying to me." She inhaled. "I hate you for being kind to me, for breaking my heart," Tears start to flow out. "And I hate myself for still loving you."

"My heart shattered into pieces, when you said that you're a woman. I thought I have lost everything, because the man I love wasn't real."

Yun Bok shut his eyes close, let out tears as he listened to her.

"But I was wrong. I hadn't lost everything. I didn't lose the man I love. He's still there, inside you." She looked at his chest where his heart belongs. "He's still there in your heart. You're him, and he's you. Nothing changed."

"I wanted to hate you, but my heart can't. That was why I forgave you." She smiled at him. "I wasn't scared when they took me, even if they will kill me either. But I was scared, when I felt his touch, his breath on my skin. I can't let my body be touched by someone I didn't love. That was when I'm scared, if I could never see you again." She then burst into tears.

"Jeong Hyang," He lifted their hands and kissed her hands. What should he do? Should he say back the word? The word he wanted to tell her. But he decided the thing she needs most at moment. Leaning down he kissed her bruised stomach gently. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't let it happen again." He looked up at her. Her eyes shut close. He leaned forward and placed his hand beside her head. He watched as her lids slowly lifted open. It was there. The glint he had seen before, many times, now he was sure it was love. Hesitantly he leaned his head down. But then stopped and looked into her eyes. He could see the answer through her eyes. Taking the permission he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips gently.

He put all the feeling into the kiss. And promises, that he will do his everything to protect her, that he will never leave her, that he will always love her.

Their first kiss tasted salty. Not sweet like people say. But they won't change it for their love was made of it.

Yun Bok pulled back slightly staring at her closed eyes and parted lips. She was beautiful. Even with those bruises she still looks like a goddess. "I love you."

Jeong Hyang slowly opened her eyes. A drop of tear ran down from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't find any word so she just nodded and smiled a warm smile at him. She raised a hand trailing her fingers over his cheek and jaw.

He kissed the tear away before lying down beside her. He sneaked his hand under her head and placed another over her stomach carefully to not hurt her. "Sleep now." He saw she shut her eyes close before following her closing his eyes. His body ached but he was happy to have her in his arm. Soon later they fell asleep peacefully, like nothing bad had happened to them.

* * *

><p>I've warned you!<p>

XD okay, hope you like it. Thank you for coming, see you again :D


	12. North Kingdom

**Firstly, thank you for the reviews. Don't worry RL, I like to read your essay ;) I'm happy to know what reader think about the story, it helps me, so don't worry ;) And AceLey, sorry :D then maybe you'll like this one ;)**

**Okay, hope you will like this chapter. And, I have warned you before. I don't own POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 North Kingdom<p>

Young Bok pulled his eyelids up and blinked. After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around. "Where am I?" He then pushed his body up but let out a groan as he suddenly feels dizziness. He brought a hand to his head and touched cloth wrapping around his head. He was inside a small room. There is only a small table next to the bed. As the door pulled open he turned his head.

"You finally wake up."

"Who are you?" Young Bok stared at the young woman. He then recognized her. "You're a Priestess, right? We have met before, at the spring."

"Yes, I am. It seems I don't need to worry you lose your memory."

Young Bok then remembered his accident. He pushed the blanket and got out from the bed. "I need to go."

"Wait," She stopped the soldier. "You can't leave now. You're still injured."

"I'm fine, I have to go. I have to go to North Kingdom." He tried to stood up but fell back to bed again.

"See, you can't move your body yet."

Young Bok let out a sigh rubbing his eyes. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Five days." She answered and was startled as the soldier slapped the table in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "Five days? I was unconscious for five days?"

She nodded her head. "You had hit your head. I found you when I was on my way back to temple. Doctor said if you don't wake up after a week we have to bring you to capital. I'm glad you finally wake up."

"That's why I have dizziness." Young Bok palmed his head. "Thank you, uh…"

"Min Jee, my name is Min Jee."

"Thank you for saving me, Priestess Min."

"You're welcome." She took a bowl from the tray. "It's medicine. You'll get better if you drink this. The doctor told me to tell him if you gain your conscious so maybe he will come tomorrow morning. And after that maybe you can leave this village."

"Thank you." He offered a smile at the Priestess.

"But, I'm afraid you can't use horse. I saw troop of soldiers yesterday."

Young Bok let out a curse clenching his fist. "I have to walk." He sighed when the Priestess nodded.

"But I know the other way, if you want…"

"Really!?" He cut her off.

"I can go with you."

"Thank you." Young Bok bowed his head.

"No need to thank me."

He smiled as the Priestess nodded lightly and smiled before getting up.

"I will bring food, please drink the medicine."

Young Bok watched as the Priestess left the room. He then let out a heavy sigh. He has lost eight days for nothing. And now he has to walk to the border. It would take days. But he has no other choice or the soldier will find him. He hopes nothing happens in Palace yet. Perhaps his brother has crossed the border now and met the Crown Prince already.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok was awakened by knocks on the door. He opened his eyes and felt something lying over his arm. He turned his head and saw Jeong Hyang was still asleep. He then remembered their first kiss and couldn't help but smiling a little. Knock on the door broke his thought. Sighing he lifted Jeong Hyang's head gently and pulled his arm. He stretched his body walking toward door. It feels like his whole body ached. He pulled the door open and saw the tavern lady standing outside with tray full of food in her hands.<p>

"I'm sorry if I disturb you. It past noon now and I thought you may need something to eat."

Yun Bok rubbed his head in embarrassed. He didn't realize that he had slept that long. He took the tray from the lady. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I will pay for everything."

"What are you talking about, no need to pay anything. I just want to help," She smiled at him. "How is she?"

He moved aside to let the lady look inside. "She's sleeping. She'll be fine." He then turned to the tavern lady. "Thank you, for everything. I owed you for the rest of my life." He bowed his head toward the lady.

"Please don't say that. I told you I just want to help. Take care of her. Ask me if you need anything." She turned around but stopped. "I saw soldiers at market. They were looking for a man and a woman. As much as I hate this, but you need to leave before they come here."

Yun Bok get alarmed suddenly at the mentioned of soldiers. "We will leave tonight."

"Take the horse with you, and I will prepare some foods for you." She added when he was about to protest. "You can't walk with her condition like that. Also, you can't leave her alone while looking for food. Am I right?"

Yun Bok smiled a little nodding his head. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Ah, I forgot something, I put some herbs in this pot. Put it on her bruise, it will heal it. She will be fine, except she has internal bleeding, which I doubt she has."

Yun Bok nodded and bowed his head as the lady turned around and closed the door. He put the tray on table and sat on the bed beside Jeong Hyang. There was sweat on her forehead. He wiped it with his sleeve but stopped when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I'm hungry." She smiled when the Guardian let out a chuckle.

"The lady thought so and brought us food. You can get up?" He helped her get up and leaned against the wall. He took the tray from table and sat back on the bed before her. It was porridge for Jeong Hyang, rice ball for him, chicken soup and fruits. He took the porridge with spoon, blew a breath over before feeding her. "Be careful."

Jeong Hyang winced as the porridge touched her wounded lips. She chewed the porridge looking at him. "We are leaving tonight?" She had heard the conversation.

"I'm afraid yes. But we can stay if you want."

"I'm fine. We can leave tonight."

"Are you sure?" He put down the spoon and looked at her eyes.

"I am." She nodded and looked back at him. "Besides, there are soldiers looking for us."

Yun Bok dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry for dragging you into my problem."

She reached for his free hand and held it. "Don't say that please." She feels as her throat tightened upon seeing he blames himself.

"Okay then, but let me know if you feel pain. Promise?"

She nodded her head. "Promise."

"Okay." Yun Bok cleared his throat lowering his gaze. Suddenly he was embarrassed under her gaze.

Jeong Hyang noticed hint of blush on the Guardian's cheeks. She then remembered their kiss. She pulled back her hand and looked aside. Blush starts to creep up her cheeks. After a silent moment she took the spoon. "Let me feed you."

Yun Bok shook his head mentally pushing away the embarrassment. "I can eat myself." He tried to take the spoon but Jeong Hyang held it away from him. Smiling he leaned in and let her feed him. They ate and decided to rest for a while until night comes.

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang took the bundle filled with breads and fruits from the tavern lady and bowed slightly toward her. The Guardian helped her mounting the horse and they said their goodbye to the tavern lady and her husband and left the village.<p>

They would ride on the road at night and inside the forest at day. Jeong Hyang rested her head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted immediately. She felt he circled his arm over her stomach.

"Take some rest."

Jeong Hyang closed her eyes resting her body against him. She feels safe in his arm. She felt joy when he found her and hugged her. That moment she could forget any pain. She just wanted to be hold by him like this. She wanted to go far away with him just like he had said before. Leave their duty, their past behind and start a new life. Sadly, they can't do that. There are people they care about and duty. Yes, she has duty to carry on.

But this is enough, resting in his arm, feeling safe in his arm is enough for her. To tell the truth she never thought that the journey would bring them together. If it wasn't for this journey they might still avoiding each other. Still trying to suppress their feeling toward each other.

Jeong Hyang slid her eyelids open as sunlight fell over her face. She raised a hand and looked around her. She was lying on forest floor. Where is here, why is she laying on ground? She remembered they were riding the horse. '_Where is he?_' She tried to sat up but let out a cry as she feels pain from her stomach.

"What are you doing? You need to lie down."

Jeong Hyang saw the Guardian showed up behind trees holding horse reins, the horse followed beside him. He released the reins immediately and helped her to get up.

"Where were you going?" She leaned against tree behind her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone, I need to feed him." He sat beside her and pulled her against him. "How do you feel?"

She was surprised a little but then relaxed. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Better. Where are we?"

"We are near the river border. It's faster with horse. We'll reach the river tonight and, cross the river early in the morning. Are you hungry?"

Jeong Hyang leaned off and watched as he pulled out bread from the bundle. She took the bread from him and took a bit. They ate in silence. Honestly there was something that bothering her. The kiss.

It means she had commit a sin. Actually she has already done the moment she let him enter her heart. She is no longer a Priestess. High Priestess would be disappointed, but she will follow her heart. Even if it means she has to pay the price with her life.

"What are you thinking?" He noticed the Priestess was deep in thought.

Jeong Hyang blinked before shaking her head. "Nothing." She bit the bread and looked at bushes before them.

"Okay." Yun Bok mumbled throwing the last piece inside his mouth. After gulped the chewed bread he stole a glance toward Jeong Hyang.

"I'm fine." She assured him and couldn't help but chuckled when he turned his head quickly, embarrassed being caught.

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "You'll tell me if you have any pain."

"Yes."

"And, if you're tired."

"I will." She pressed her lips together to hold back a grin as the Guardian avoiding her gaze.

"And, if you…"

She took his cheek pulling him to look at her. "I _promise_ I will tell you, is it okay Guardian?"

Yun Bok inhaled nodding his head. "Okay, good."

She chuckled lightly staring at his brown eyes. She could see his concern in those eyes. She dropped her gaze caressing his cheek. When her fingers touched the corner of his lips she lifted her gaze and met his.

His heart increased its beat as he looked into her eyes. Honestly he wonders about their relationship. The kiss had changed everything between them. He won't regret it for sure but he wasn't sure about her. If only they have different life. She wasn't a Priestess, and he…

Jeong Hyang dropped her hand but kept their locked eyes. She then saw the Guardian moved his gaze and eyes widened.

"Bee!"

She quickly turned her head looking for bee but found nothing behind her. She turned her head back when he started to laugh. She narrowed her eyes and reached for his belly. "You,"

"I'm sorry." Yun Bok said between his laughter. He pushed Jeong Hyang's hand as she pinched his side. "You look serious so I, Jeong Hyang!" Finally she released his belly. His laughter died when he saw she winced lowering her head. "Are you alright? What's wrong? It hurts again?"

Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze and laughed. He looked at her in confusion. "That's for teasing me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You, you scared me, oh my God," He took a breath waving his hands. "Jeong Hyang!"

Jeong Hyang couldn't help but laughed louder upon seeing the frustrated Guardian. "I'm sorry, but you start it."

Yun Bok snarled at the laughing Priestess. "You want to start a teasing competition? Okay, let's see who'll win." He watched as Jeong Hyang laughed but then winced a little. "See, that's for teasing me." He let out a small laugh when she pushed his shoulder.

It was past noon so they just lay down waiting for the night. When dusk comes they continued their last journey to the river. Fortunately they didn't meet robbers or soldier. It was near midnight when they arrived at the river. She told the Guardian there is a small house on river side. He decided they spend the night and cross the river before dawn. She saw he entered the small old house and appeared moments later.

"We can rest inside, it's empty. It has underground room. We can hide inside if soldiers come."

Jeong Hyang nodded her head and he leaded the horse. He helped her down and tied the horse to the house pillar. They will let him go tomorrow before they cross the river, afraid someone will find him if they let him go now.

The house only has one room. There are table and chairs at the bottom of the room, and old bed near the wall. There are empty bottles on the shelf. It was an old house but better than forest floor. She walked toward the bed while the Guardian closed the door and set a wooden beam as a lock. The bed was nice enough, not hard but not too soft either, although she has to dust the bed off.

"You can sleep, I'll keep watch." Yun Bok approached the bed. Seems she was tired for she nodded her head without protest. Once she lay on the bed Yun Bok turned around but stopped. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

She smiled at him before closed her eyes, and soon she fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep she saw dream. At first she was running inside the forest, panting, soaking in sweat. She kept running as if she was hunted by something, or someone. Then suddenly she was inside the robber's prison-like-chamber. She couldn't move her body. She felt hot breath on her neck and then a warm rough tongue. She wanted to scream but she can't move. She heard the man's laughter, his voice was deep and rough. It scared her. And then her eyes fluttered open and she pushed her body up. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, her shirt was soaking with sweat just like in her dream. She heard footsteps and get panicked. She moved to the wall crouching. "Leave me alone, please."

"Jeong Hyang, what's wrong? It's me."

She was relieved to hear his voice but she can't turn her head. She felt his hand on her trembling shoulder.

"You have bad dream?"

She nodded her head but kept her gaze at her knees. She felt he pulled back his hand from her shoulder.

"You want me to hold you?"

She nodded her head again and lay down. The old bed creaked as he lay beside her. He took her hand and held it. She relaxed once she feels his warm hand. It was different from the man's in her dream. She wanted to forget his touch. She just wanted to remember the feel of this hand on her. Without looking at him she said in low voice. "I saw him, in my dream, I can't forget his touch." She shivered at the memory.

He noticed her shiver. "What can I do?"

"I want to forget his touch." She fought back tears.

Yun Bok took a deep breath glancing at the woman beside him. It hurts him to see her suffer.

Jeong Hyang still kept her gaze at the wall. The bed squeaked as he sat up. She saw his silhouette on the wall and turned her gaze at him. "I need to feel you."

Yun Bok looked into her brown eyes. He could see fear in them and it hurts him more. What should he do? Can he put aside his duty, his Kingdom, his family, his everything for her? He pushed away the thought. He had promised to protect her and he will. Even if it means he will lose his life.

She feels his breath on her face as he leaned down. His was warm and feels nice on her skin. And then she feels his lips on her, kissing her gently. His lips were warm and soft, not like the robber man's rough lips. This time the kiss was different from their first kiss. She shut her eyes close as he kissed her forehead, eyes, cheek, jaw line and down to her neck. His fingers are gentle. She shivered from the touch, but it was a pleasant feel. Gradually the feel of his lips and fingers erased the memory away. She only remembers the feeling of his gentle and tender touch.

Yun Bok opened his eyes. He planned to keep watch till morning comes, but it seemed he fell asleep. Luckily it was still dark outside. He turned his gaze to the lying woman before him and kissed her head. His lips curled up as he noticed they were back to their sleep arrangement, which he was the big spoon. The last night event flashed inside his head and he started to blush furiously. He shook his head and pulled his arm off before getting up. He then approached the table at the bottom of the room and took a chair. He had left Palace for almost two weeks now. He wonders what happens now inside Palace. Where will he go after cross the river? Should he go to North Kingdom's Palace? Maybe he can meet Young Bok there, he thought. He was sure his brother knows what to do.

'_What about Jeong Hyang?_'

He glanced toward the lying woman on the bed. He then shook his head turning his gaze to the wall before him. '_No, I can't leave her behind_' But, it would be dangerous too if she comes with him. Who knows perhaps they would be arrested by North Kingdom's soldier. '_Then what should I do?_' Sighing in frustration he palmed his head.

"What have you been thinking?"

Yun Bok lifted his head turning to her. "You're up." He stood up approaching her.

"I was up for moments and saw you sitting there like a King thinking about his kingdom." She chuckled and he joined her. "What makes you lost in thought?"

He offered a small smile. "Nothing important." He took a breath adding. "I, uh, will wait at table."

Jeong Hyang nodded and saw the Guardian approaching the table. She reached for her shirt and put it on.

Moment later Jeong Hyang approached the table and sat on the chair opposite of him. He took a look of her face. Can he bear being apart from her?

"You're staring."

Her voice brought him back from his thought. "I'm sorry." He felt his cheeks get warmed.

Jeong Hyang chuckled lightly seeing the Guardian blushed.

He inhaled before looked up at her. "Do you, feel better?" When Jeong Hyang nodded he continued. "Soon I will cross the border,"

She watched as the Guardian dropped his gaze rubbing his hands. "I'm going with you."

"Yes, so…what?" He looked up drawing his brows together. "You…?"

"I'm going with you."

"But, it might be dangerous out there."

"Actually, High Priestess had asked me to cross the border with you."

"Oh," He mumbled and looked down at his hands.

"Even if High Priestess didn't ask me, I will leave with you." She reached over the table and took his hands.

"But…"

"No buts. I'm going with you." She cut him off.

"Okay then." Reluctantly he agreed.

It was still dark outside. They used a small boat Yun Bok had found behind the old house. After crossed the river they left the boat. Luckily they didn't meet any soldier on the other side. They then walked following the road.

"Are you tired?" Yun Bok asked the Priestess behind him. They have walked for a while. The sun had finally showed itself from horizon.

"A little." Jeong Hyang replied and stopped as he stood before her. "What are you doing?"

"I will carry you." He said over his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"It's okay." He gave a light nod encouraging her.

Her heart fluttered upon seeing his chivalry. Hesitantly she put her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her body up.

"You okay?"

She mumbled a yes fighting back from blushing. "Am I heavy?"

"Yeah, very. Hey," He turned his head as Jeong Hyang pinched his shoulder playfully. "Just kidding. Don't worry you aren't heavy. Maybe a little." He let out a chuckle when the Priestess pouted a little but then giggled.

Jeong Hyang shook her head. She put her chin on his strong shoulder. She couldn't help but staring at his face. A small smile bloomed on her face. But soon blush creeps up her cheeks as she remembered their moment last night. She feels embarrassed but at the same time happy.

"You're staring."

"How did you know?" Jeong Hyang kept her gaze at his face. At the moment she wants to touch his cheek.

Yun Bok looked at the Priestess from the corner of his eye. "Well, I can feel it."

Jeong Hyang unconsciously tightened her hold resting her head against his.

"You think we should ask villager?"

Jeong Hyang pressed her lips together. "Just go following this road and maybe we'll meet someone."

"How do you know?" He turned his head a little.

Jeong Hyang shrugged. "Just guessed."

Yun Bok let out a chuckle shifting her body up a little. His smile died as suddenly he heard horse gallops. He quickly put the Priestess down and pulled out his sword as troop of soldiers surrounded them. He pushed Jeong Hyang behind him raising his sword.

"You are Seo Yun Bok?"

Yun Bok turned around as a man, seems like the leader, stepped his horse forward toward them. "Yes, I am." He tightened his grip on the sword as the man shouted toward his soldiers.

"Take them."

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you like it. Thank you for reading :)<p> 


	13. Enemy

**Hi there. Thank you for the reviews. AceLey, glad you like it, hahaha should know you'll mention it XD yes i reused it but in SC actually because I have this one first before SC, but more detailed in SC right? ;D Nobel, thank you happy to know you like the story :) RL, thanks for another essay :D yah between these two I think JH is more expressive because she has no secret to keep from other people, different with YB, you're very right their relationship is bitter-sweet and won't be easy, for 'the scene' I'll leave it to your imagination XD about the Priestess you'll find it later ;D Death Sounds Like A Lullaby, thank you for favoriting, glad you like it :D**

**Okay, your update, hope you'll like this chapter too. I don't own POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 Enemy<p>

It was near midnight when they arrived at North Kingdom's Palace. Yun Bok looked around him as they walked following after the soldier. It was bigger than In Kingdom's. He wasn't surprised for he has learned about other Kingdoms around In Kingdom. Although there has been no war for over a hundred years between In Kingdom and North Kingdom but, they never have any relation with North Kingdom. That was why he was surprised to know that his father and general commander Kim Hong Do has been taking contact with this Kingdom. He wasn't sure what will happen to them but it seems they won't be arrested, at least. He glanced toward Jeong Hyang who walked behind him and noticed the Priestess was calm.

"You can wait here."

The soldier's voice broke his thought. They arrived in front of a building. It was a library. The soldier told them to wait inside before leaving them. Yun Bok gave a nod toward Jeong Hyang and they walked inside.

"Why did they take us here?" Jeong Hyang broke the silence.

"I guess we'll meet someone." Yun Bok replied and took a chair for the Priestess. "Are you tired?"

"A little." Jeong Hyang replied before sitting down. She stretched her legs.

"How about your stomach, it's still hurt?"

Jeong Hyang offered a small smile to the Guardian and replied. "It's okay, but thank you for asking."

Yun Bok nodded slightly and smiled back. They turned their gaze when the door pulled open. Yun Bok's eyes widened as he saw the person.

"Brother." Young Bok ran toward his brother and enveloped him in hug. "Thank God you're safe, brother."

"You too." Yun Bok pulled off from the hug and patted his brother arm. "I got your message and left the Palace. What's happening?"

"I don't know yet." Young Bok replied.

"What do you mean?" Yun Bok asked in confused. "Didn't you arrive earlier than us?"

"I arrived yesterday actually. I had accident on my journey here. I thought you've arrived already too."

"We, had accidents too." Yun Bok said and glanced toward the Priestess behind him.

That was when Young Bok realized the Priestess' presence. "Priestess Jeong Hyang."

"Commander Kim." Jeong Hyang rose to her feet and bowed toward the commander.

"No, please sit." Young Bok could notice the small bruise on the Priestess' face. He turned to his brother and saw Yun Bok lowered his gaze.

"What was happening?" Yun Bok brought the matter up.

Young Bok sighed before answering. "I'm afraid I don't know either. I haven't met the General Commander yet. I will seek for his and Crown Prince's audience tomorrow actually. You arrived at the right time, we'll meet them together."

Yun Bok nodded his head. "I hope His Highness will help us."

"Let's hope so." Young Bok then put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "But I'm glad you're safe, both of you." He turned to the Priestess. "You two must be tired after the journey. Let me take you to your chamber."

Yun Bok nodded and turned to the Priestess. He helped the Priestess to get up.

Young Bok watched as his brother helped the Priestess. He could tell something was different between them but decided to ask later. "Let's go."

Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang followed the commander heading toward their chamber. Yun Bok saw soldiers holding spear as they walked across Palace courtyard. Some of the soldiers sent a glance as they passed them. Young Bok took them to a small house.

"You can have rest here." Young Bok said to the Priestess. "Yun Bok and me will stay at that house." He pointed toward the other guest house.

Jeong Hyang bowed her head. "Thank you." She glanced toward the Guardian and saw he gave a small smile. She was about to turn around when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sister!"

Jeong Hyang was surprised to see the other Priestess. "Min Jee," The younger sister threw her arms around her hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with commander Kim." Min Jee replied.

"It's a long story." Young Bok added. "But we can save it for tomorrow."

"Let me show our room." Min Jee took the older sister's arm.

Jeong Hyang turned to the commander and Guardian bowing her head, following after the younger Priestess inside the house.

Yun Bok watched as Jeong Hyang and the other Priestess disappeared inside the house. He turned his gaze when Young Bok nudged his arm.

"As much as I want to hear the story," Young Bok gave a nod toward the house. "I think we should take rest now. We have important meeting tomorrow."

Yun Bok let out a chuckle. "Let's go." He took a glance toward the house before following his brother to their room. The small house has two chambers and dining room. Yun Bok laid his sword on small table beside bed and sat on the bed. He was tired after having journey for days. He let out a yawn and took off his vest and lay down. Tomorrow finally they will meet the Crown Prince. He hopes they won't be late.

Meanwhile at the other house, Jeong Hyang was lying awake on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Tomorrow the Guardian will meet North Kingdom's Crown Prince and she was worried. She took a breath and let out another. She glanced toward the sleeping Priestess on the other bed. Actually she was surprised to see Min Jee. Min Jee said she came with the commander, did it mean she knows the other road? For she was sure they wouldn't be able to use forest road. She thought she was the only one who knows the other road. Perhaps Min Jee knows too since she sometimes goes to villages by High Priestess' order. Jeong Hyang turned her gaze staring at ceiling. After they finish this task what will she do? Honestly this thought filled her head since they crossed the border. She wants to hope but dares not to. Sighing she shut her eyes close and tried to rest her mind.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yun Bok woke up early. He couldn't sleep actually. After cleaned his body and dressed up, a servant has come with his clean clothes, he left his room. He met Young Bok outside. They waited until a soldier come to take them. Yun Bok glanced toward the other house but didn't see Jeong Hyang. Maybe she was still resting. He then followed his brother and the soldier heading to main building.<p>

"Wait here."

The soldier pushed a big golden door open and they walked inside. Yun Bok eyed the room. There was a throne at the bottom of the room. It seems this room is King's audience chamber. They nodded when the soldier told them to wait before leaving the room.

Young Bok blew out a breath. "I'm nervous. You think they will arrest us?"

Yun Bok turned to his brother. "Let's hope no. But I wonder what we'll get from this meeting? We're running out of time now."

"You're right." Young Bok agreed. "I want to know what has happening lately. Father just told me to meet the general commander."

"And High Priestess told me to meet Crown Prince." Yun Bok said. He was about to add when the door pushed open and a young man with red robe walking inside, the Prince. Yun Bok and Young Bok kneeled down as the Prince took a sit on the throne.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, Lord Seo and Commander Kim."

They bowed their head and said at once. "Thank you Your Highness."

"I hope my soldier treats you well." The Prince said.

"We are very grateful for Your Highness' hospitality." Yun Bok replied. He lifted his gaze and saw the Prince smiled at them. The Prince looks around Young Bok's age. Despite the young age he has deep and wise gaze. Standing next to him was a middle-aged man. From his uniform and swords on his waist it seems he was the general commander. The man looked at them in solemn eyes. "Your Highness, we…"

"I know. Please stand up."

Yun Bok and Young Bok rose to their feet and the Prince continued.

"I believe your visit to my Kingdom is no other than to know the reason behind my armies moving toward In Kingdom."

Young Bok glanced at his brother before replying. "Yes Your Highness." They then watched as the Prince gave a nod toward the general commander. The general commander bowed his head and walked toward the door closing it. The Crown Prince then rose from his chair.

"Indeed our armies are moving toward your Kingdom." There was a pregnant pause before the Prince continued. "My father passed away last month because of illness."

"Please accept our deepest sympathy." Yun Bok and Young Bok bowed their head.

"Thank you." The Prince smiled a little. "After the King passed away, there was revolt inside the Kingdom. The King's brother, my uncle, was trying to deprive the throne from me. As the only son of the King I would take over the place, however, I'm just son of a concubine."

Yun Bok watched as the Prince let out a soft sigh lowering his gaze. He feels sympathy toward the Prince.

"It weakens my position as a Crown Prince. And now the Kingdom is separated into two sides. It was my uncle's order to attack In Kingdom. But I won't let it happen for my father's will, which was to reform the relation between North Kingdom and In Kingdom."

Yun Bok and Young Bok listened as the Prince revealed the truth behind the army's move. "Please forgive my audacity for asking Your Highness, but what makes the army attack our Kingdom?" Yun Bok asked.

"Do you know the coup d'état that happened in In Kingdom twenty-five years ago?"

Yun Bok and Young Bok turned their gaze to the general commander as he left the door approaching them.

"Yes." Yun Bok answered. "The coup d'état by King's Guardian." He has heard the story from his father. His family became Royal family's Guardian replacing Jang family since the attack.

"And makes In Kingdom lost its Crown Prince." Young Bok added. It was true. The Crown Prince, the newborn son of King In Su and Queen Jae Hwa died during the attack.

"Indeed yes." The general commander said.

"Wait," Yun Bok said when he finally could see all clearly. "North Kingdom helped the coup d'état."

"Army of King's brother." The general commander corrected. "Yes, they had helped the uprising, secretly."

"Without the King's acknowledge." The Prince added. "That was why they can't attack In Kingdom when the King is still alive. And now they are thinking to help Lord Jang Byuk So's plan, and as the return Lord Jang Byuk So will give some of islands from In Kingdom."

"It was trap." Young Bok's eyes widened and he turned to the Guardian. "They plan to arrest King's Guardian and General Commander from the beginning. And make we leave the Palace."

Yun Bok eyes went wider as he finally realized it. "No one protect the King and Royal family." Young Bok nodded his head. He tightened his jaw clenching his fist feeling anger rose inside him. He was fairly caught in Lord Jang's trap.

"We need to go back to Palace now." Young Bok said.

"I'm afraid you have to wait." When the Guardian and commander looked at him in perplexity, the Prince added. "I need you to wait until I can prove it was my uncle behind the King's death and the uprising." He then added. "No need to worry, the army won't cross the border without court permission. I promise you."

The general commander added. "Besides, do you think why In Kingdom's Guardian and General Commander have been doing contact with us?"

"The King…?" Yun Bok dropped his jaw slightly. He turned to Young Bok before looking back to the general commander. The older man nodded his head lightly. It seems everything he heard today surprised him.

They followed the Prince and general commander walking outside. However, outside King's audience chamber they met a middle-aged man dressing in splendid robes. Behind him are two other men and some servants. From his appearance Yun Bok guessed the man was King's brother.

"Look here, my beloved nephew."

Yun Bok saw the tall man bowed his head before turning to them. A smirk plastered on his face.

"And who are those gentlemen?"

"Let me introduce my guest uncle." The Prince answered. "Lord Seo Yun Bok and Commander Kim Young Bok from In Kingdom."

Young Bok saw the Prince keeping his head up in confident. He didn't show any fear toward the man who wants to take the throne away from him.

"Welcome gentlemen, I hope you will have pleasant time in our Kingdom."

Yun Bok clenched his fists as the man smirked at them. He saw as the man walked toward them and stopped when he passed the Prince.

"Be careful dearie, don't bring your enemy inside your house."

Yun Bok and Young Bok watched as the man walked passing them and let out a laugh. So this is their enemy.

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang folded up her bed and left the room. Min Jee was still asleep. She found food and clean clothes on table at dining room. The servant has come with their breakfast. She took the clothes and went to clean her body. Finished cleaning her body she headed toward their room and found Min Jee was awake. The younger Priestess looked up at her and smiled.<p>

"Sister,"

Jeong Hyang approached the younger Priestess and sat beside her. "Min Jee,"

"Yes sister."

"Why are you here? I mean, why did you follow him?"

Min Jee took a small breath before saying. "I was walking inside the forest when I found the commander. He was riding with his horse but someone trying to kill him. I brought him to the nearest village. He then told me he was heading North Kingdom, and I offered to help him."

Jeong Hyang stared at the younger Priestess. "You shouldn't go alone. It's dangerous."

"I know." Min Jee replied. "How about sister? Why did sister have those bruises?"

Jeong Hyang touched the bruise on her lips. "We met robbers in the forest."

"Is sister alright?"

"I'm alright, don't worry." Jeong Hyang calmed the worried Priestess. "That's why I told you it's dangerous to walk alone."

"I never thought will meet sister here. High Priestess just told us sister has duty outside. Eun Ae was worried about sister."

At the mention of the youngest Priestess Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze. Eun Ae must be worried she left without telling her. Sighing she then lifted her gaze. "So, you know something?"

Min Jee shook her head. "We just arrived yesterday and finally the commander could meet the Crown Prince today."

Jeong Hyang took a small breath. She wonders about the Guardian's meeting with the Crown Prince. "We can have breakfast while waiting for them." She smiled at Min Jee and rose to her feet.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok was lying on his bed staring at ceiling. They have talked with the Prince and general commander and some of court members until evening. And after the meeting he excused himself while Young Bok has another talk with the general commander. Apparently King In Su knows the matter from the beginning and has a plan. However, the plan failed because Hyo Won caught the soldier. And His Majesty has no choice but to arrest his father and general commander Kim. But there was another thing that bothering him. Did Jeong Hyang know about it? She must know for she was High Priestess' most trusty person, the next High Priestess. '<em>Then why she didn't tell me?<em>'

Yun Bok got up from the bed and left his room. He looked at the house wondering if he should wait until morning. It passed dusk now. Although the light was still on but maybe they have already slept. He was about to turn around heading back to his room when someone greeted him.

"Guardian."

Yun Bok turned around and saw the other Priestess, Min Jee. He bowed his head a little and said. "I thought to meet Priestess Jeong, but I will come tomorrow."

"Oh, it's okay. She's inside. I will call her, please wait."

He nodded as the Priestess walked inside. He took a breath waiting for Jeong Hyang. He didn't meet the Priestess today. Honestly he was worried about her wound a little. '_Did she apply the medicine?_'

"You want to meet me?"

Jeong Hyang's voice broke his thought. "Yes, I, uh, want to ask about your wound." He saw the Priestess' lips curled up in a smile.

"It's getting better, thank you for asking. We didn't meet for half of day and you're worried already." Jeong Hyang couldn't help but giggled seeing the Guardian dropped his gaze and smiled a little. But she could tell there was something different when he lifted his gaze to meet her.

"There's something I need to talk, can we…?"

Jeong Hyang nodded and followed the Guardian walking toward the back of the house. She wonders about the matter he wants to talk. "What is the matter?" She asked when he stopped. The Guardian didn't turn at her as he replied.

"His Majesty knows about North Kingdom army's moving."

Jeong Hyang inhaled dropping her gaze. She knows it will come eventually. "Yes."

Hearing the answer, Yun Bok huffed shaking his head. He turned to the Priestess behind him. "And you didn't bother to tell me?" When the Priestess tried to reply he added. "Don't tell me because I didn't ask."

Jeong Hyang shook her head stepping closer to the Guardian. "I'm sorry." She could tell he was angry.

"For goodness sake, we had been wandering inside the forest for days, there was plenty times there, and you didn't bother to tell me?" He took a sharp breath clenching his jaw.

It hurts her to see his anger toward her. "I can't."

"You can't?" Yun Bok repeated. He huffed before adding. "I _am_ a Guardian, protect the Royal family is my duty, and you think I don't have the right to know about the matter inside Palace?" He couldn't help but raised his tone.

"I told you I can't. Trust me, I wished I can tell you, but I have my duty too." Her throat tightened. "I'm sorry."

Yun Bok took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He was angry that Jeong Hyang didn't trust him, but she was right. As a Priestess she has her own duty. "I'll walk you."

Jeong Hyang could only watch as the Guardian walked passing her. She tried to hold back a tear that threatens to flow out, following after the Guardian. The Guardian just gave a small nod before he left to his room. She didn't mean to lie, but she has no choice. That night she couldn't sleep again. Many things filled her head. About the Kingdom, and also about their future. After they go back to In Kingdom they will back again to a Guardian and a Priestess. Her throat clenched and she failed to hold back a tear.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yun Bok and Young Bok were summoned to meet the Prince. They talked inside Prince chamber. The general commander has finally found the cause of the former King's death. They are waiting for the evidence and once they get it they will bring it to court meeting. He could only hope they get it soon for he was worried about his Kingdom.<p>

It was near dusk when finally the meeting finished. They then headed back to their room. Yun Bok told his brother that he will have a walk. Of course his brother offered himself to go with him, as usual, and he has no other choice but tell Young Bok that he will meet Jeong Hyang. And finally Young Bok let him go, but after teased him. And now, he was standing outside the house where the Priestesses stay in. He feels guilty a little about last night. Gathering his courage he climbed up the wooden stairs and knocked the door. After moment he knocked again, but there was no answer. He knitted his brows. '_Did they leave somewhere?_' He then decided to wait until tomorrow. He was walking toward the guest house when his eyes caught something. A bird. He was trained for years so he recognized it immediately. He then ran toward the back of the house. He stopped when someone bumped into him. "Are you alright?" He helped the woman to rise to her feet and was surprised to see the other Priestess.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't see my way."

"Please forgive me Priestess Min." Yun Bok eyed the Priestess. "But if I may ask, what are you doing here? It's getting dark."

Min Jee rubbed the nape of her neck. "I thought to get flower. I heard from the servant the flower here was beautiful."

Yun Bok looked at the Priestess.

"I should get going, sister is waiting for me. I'm sorry for bumping into you sir." Min Jee bowed toward the Guardian before walking toward the house.

'_Looking for flower? At this hour?_' Yun Bok looked after the Priestess. Perhaps he should ask Young Bok about the Priestess, or maybe Jeong Hyang.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeong Hyang's voice startled him. He didn't notice the Priestess approaching him. "I, want to talk."

They were sitting on terrace behind the house. Jeong Hyang glanced toward the Guardian. She wonders if he was still angry at her.

"I'm sorry about last night." Yun Bok broke the silence.

Jeong Hyang dropped her gaze. "It's alright." After a pregnant pause she added. "When are we going back?"

"I hope soon."

"Oh,"

Yun Bok caught the Priestess' sad expression. Somehow he knows what she was thinking. To tell the truth it was the same thing that keeping his mind too, besides the Kingdom's matter. "What are you thinking?"

Jeong let out a giggle when the Guardian nudged her arm with his elbow. "Nothing."

"You're bad at lying, you know."

Jeong Hyang let out another giggle but then sighed. "I wondered, if we…" She trailed off.

"I will disclose my secret."

It wasn't the word Jeong Hyang was expecting to hear. Her eyes went wider and she turned to the Guardian facing him. "No, you can't. You can't…"

Yun Bok took the Priestess' hand. "It's the only choice."

"You'll die for lying to King," Jeong Hyang shook her head. "No, don't do that. If you die I…"

"Jeong Hyang," Yun Bok took Jeong Hyang's shoulders as she started to cry. "Jeong Hyang look at me," He lifted her chin. "I know. But I can't live like nothing happens between us. I can't live pretending I never hold you in my arms. I can't live my life just like before." When Jeong Hyang was about to protest he added. "I might be punished for the crime, but we can ask for forgiveness. It says the Priestesses are not allowed to have any feeling toward man, right? But I'm not a man."

Jeong Hyang couldn't fight her tears. She knows he will do it to protect her. "But what if His Majesty doesn't forgive you, you are going to die."

"At least you won't be punished." He offered a small smile. "You can say we're just best friend."

"No, no." She took his cheeks. "Please don't that, please."

He wiped away tears that rolling down her cheeks. Tears slowly water his eyes too. "I told you before I never wanted to have another life, it was a lie. There was time I blame my parents, to bring this fate to me."

Jeong Hyang watched as tears slowly running down his cheeks. She never saw the Guardian so sad like this before. His voice cracks a little. She never gave a thought about his life. He has to live as a man for twenty years.

"There was time I wonder what it feels like to live as myself, play with other girls, help my mother cook or learn how to dance and sing," He let out a bitter smile. "But I have to protect my family's name."

Jeong Hyang reached for his shoulders and hugged him. She held the Guardian tightly as he cried against her shoulder. She could never imagine how hard his life is, throwing his true identity to protect his family. She tightened her hold leaning her head on his.

For a while they just sit with Jeong Hyang hugged him. Yun Bok leaned back wiping his tear. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

Jeong Hyang palmed the Guardian's cheek. "No need to feel sorry. Thank you for telling me your feeling." She offered a smile.

Yun Bok gave a light nod wiping away the tear from his eyes.

"But you look bad when you cry."

"Hey," He nudged Jeong Hyang's arm lightly. "You should see yourself, you aren't better than me." He chuckled when Jeong Hyang stuck a tongue out at him.

"You're smiling now."

"Thanks to you."

After a moment Jeong Hyang said. "Promise me you won't reveal your secret." When the Guardian opened his mouth to protest she added quickly. "We'll find another way. Promise me, please."

Yun Bok stared into those concern eyes of her. He took a small breath and nodded. "I promise."

Jeong Hyang caressed his cheek. He is strong outside but who would have thought that he also has tender side inside. And she was happy to be the only one who could see it. She then leaned in slowly. She saw the Guardian held his breath. She left small distance between them staring into his eyes. She wasn't sure about their future, but even if they won't have it she wants to memorize him. She then closed the distance.

Yun Bok watched as Jeong Hyang slowly shut her eyes close. He took her cheek and closed his eyes as their lips moved against each other. He promised to himself that he will do anything he could to protect this woman.

On the other side of the house, hiding in the dark night someone was watching the Guardian and the Priestess.

* * *

><p>Okay, thank you for reading, hoping you'll come again :)<p> 


	14. Going Home

**An update! Thank you for the reviews. RL, wow another essay love it! I'll see for the end ;) haha that's awkward xD yah, there will be more surprises, and I save the battle ;) About JH you'll find it later hehe...well, YB is a soldier so trust is something important to him, and yes he's confused with the situation he's a Guardian but was like being leaving out from anything, hahaha...they need to learn that XD Really glad to know you enjoy the story. Sorry I update Sunday now, Monday for this one at airport! :p AceLey, hehe glad can surprise you too :D yeah, you're not the only one said that, these two really need to learn about 'privacy' XD glad to know you like it, don't worry not soon ;)**

**Okay, hope you'll like this chapter. I own nothing from POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 Going Home<p>

Princess Hye Su was pacing back and forth inside her chamber. She rubbed her palm in anxious. Two weeks have passed since Seo left Palace. Have he reached the other Kingdom safely? Every day she goes to prayer room, prays to Gods to protect him. But they are running out of time now. There was voice among court members demanding for punishment of Lord Seo and general commander Kim immediately. She let out a heavy sigh pacing around her room.

"Your Highness, please calm down."

"How can I?" She said to her maid before pacing again. "I have to do something. Yes, I have to do something." She lifted her gaze turning around to the maid. "I must talk to father."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Princess Hye Su left her room heading toward King's chamber. She knows it was late now but she needs to talk with his father. She saw soldiers standing in front of King's chamber. One of the soldier left his spot approaching her.

"Your Highness."

"I need to meet His Majesty." Princess Hye Su said.

"Forgive me but His Majesty…"

"I need to meet my father." Princess Hye Su cut the soldier off. The soldier then bowed his head and turned around. Moment later he came out and told her to come inside. She walked through the guards heading toward the meeting room. She left her maid outside and walked inside. Her father was inside already waiting for her. She bowed her head a little before took a chair opposite from him.

"What makes my daughter come at this late hour?" King In Su eyed his only daughter. He could see the stress on her face.

"Please forgive me for coming in this hour, but there's a thing I need to talk." Princess Hye Su saw her father inhaled before smiling a little.

"Tell me what is it?"

"Don't let them do that, please father. Lord Seo and Commander Kim are good person, they won't ever do such thing. Please father."

King In Su took a long breath and rose to his feet. "I wish I can but," He pursed his lips together before replying. "I can't ignore the court. For now we could only wait."

"But father," Princess Hye Su left her chair approaching her father. "They demand for the punishment. And I still didn't know about my Guardian." She lowered her gaze.

The King turned around to his daughter. He took her shoulders and lifted her chin. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" He smiled a little when he saw the small nod. "Look here, my daughter has grown up now." He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I promise you, I won't let something bad happen to them."

"Thank you father."

"Now go and have rest."

Princess Hye Su bowed toward her father before leaving the chamber. She believes her father for he always keeps his words. Feeling the anxiety was off a little she headed back to her chamber.

After his daughter left the room the King sat back to the chair. "Still no information from them?"

"I am afraid no, Your Majesty."

King In Su clenched his fist letting out a heavy breath. "We don't have much time." He hit the table with his clenched-fist. "Tomorrow morning bring High Priestess to meet me." He said to the guard.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"I miss my soft bed. This ground is not good for my back."<p>

"You're getting older." Lord Seo let out a chuckle glancing toward his best friend. He leaned his head against the wooden wall staring at the flickered flame before them.

"I missed my youth." Commander Kim stretched out his legs leaning his back against wall. "We should have vacation sometimes, like before." He turned to his best friend and saw the man smiling a little. "What do you think?"

"That's a good idea. You remember the tree house we made together when we're child?"

"You fell off breaking your nose, right? And your parents punished both of us. Of course I remember it." Commander Kim let out a laugh remembering their childhood.

"I missed it too. Maybe we should make another one?"

"And break all of our bones." Commander Kim laughed.

Lord Seo joined in the laugh but then let out a small sigh. "You think they've done their task?"

"I believe in my soldiers, they're my best." Commander Kim then turned to the King's Guardian. "Worry not. He would definitely accomplish his task. He's your son after all."

Lord Seo chuckled lightly turning to the general commander. "And your pupil."

"My best pupil."

However, their laugh died when a soldier approached their room and kneeled down in front of the door. Commander Kim approached the small window at the door as it pushed open. After the soldier left the door he turned around to the Guardian behind him. "Seems like the time is coming, old friend."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Lord Jang residence, Jang Byuk So and Ji Woon were having talk in meeting room when Hyo Won burst inside. "How many times have I told you to knock before entering?"<p>

Hyo Won lowered his head. "I'm sorry father." He then lifted his gaze. "But I bring this."

"It's coming?" Jang Byuk So rose from his chair and took the small scroll from his son. He read the message and slapped the table clenching his jaw.

"What is that?" Ji Woon approached his old friend.

"Those little brats." He hissed and then grabbed his son's uniform collar. "I told you to kill them. And now because of your incompetence they have met the Prince."

"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? They have met the Prince?" Ji Woon asked. "What should we do now?"

Jang Byuk So released his grip. "But there's still good thing you didn't kill them." He then added. "We're going to the second plan."

"But…"

"Don't worry," Jang Byuk So turned to his old friend holding the paper up. "But we only have one chance. Call the court member tomorrow." He then turned to his son. "Prepare all of your man, and I meant _all_ of them."

"Yes father." Hyo Won nodded his head and was about to leave when his father took his arm.

"And don't disappoint me again, understood?"

"Yes Sir." Hyo Won bowed before leaving the room.

After the commander left the room Ji Woon said. "You think the plan will work?" But then regretted it when Jang Byuk So took his collar.

"I have planned this for years, and I won't let anyone get on my way. You need not to worry, old friend, you better prepare for tomorrow, because tomorrow," He leaned closer to his old friend. "It begins."

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang looked around her as she passed the court-yard. She lowered her head when soldiers glanced toward her and walked quickly. She walked with her gaze on the ground that she didn't notice the person in front of her. She stumbled back but the person grabbed her arms and pulled her. She lifted her gaze and saw it was the Guardian.<p>

"Didn't High Priestess teach you to watch your way when walking?"

Jeong Hyang pinched his arm lightly. "You startled me."

Yun Bok let out a small chuckle. "Where were you going?"

"I thought to have a walk, it's boring in the house with nothing to do."

He can understand it must be boring for the Priestesses. While he and Young Bok have task to accomplish the Priestesses have to stay at the house all day. "But you should bring Min Jee with you." He then remembered about the young Priestess. "There's something I want to ask."

"Yes?" Jeong Hyang waited.

Yun Bok looked around him before saying. "I just need to confirm something, about Priestess Min."

"What about her?"

"How close are you with her?"

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows. "Me and her? Well, we are grown up together and close, why did you ask? Wait, you are jealous?"

"What? No!" Yun Bok cleared his throat. "I'm not jealous. Why would I?"

"So, you didn't love me." Jeong Hyang teased.

"Of course I…" He stopped when the Priestess giggled and realized she just teased him. "Jeong Hyang, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry." Jeong Hyang said to the frustrated Guardian. "Why do you ask about Min Jee?"

"Actually, I saw her sending message yesterday. I think she's messenger."

Jeong Hyang's eyes widened. "You sure it was her?"

Yun Bok nodded. "I'm afraid yes. Don't you think it's odd, she accidentally meet my brother inside forest, and seemed to know the fastest road. I remembered High Priestess said you're the only one know the road."

Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze. "She is a good girl, I know her."

Yun Bok slapped his head mentally. He should have known it would make Jeong Hyang sad. "I'm sorry, but, maybe you should be careful."

Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze and offered a small smile. "I will, don't worry."

Yun Bok gave a nod and smile. He then noticed a necklace on Jeong Hyang's neck. He didn't see it before.

Jeong Hyang noticed the Guardian was looking at the necklace around her neck. "This is from my parents."

Yun Bok lifted his gaze. "Your parents?"

"I have it since I was a baby." She took the pendant holding it in her hand. "This was the only thing that bound me to my parents. I will wear it whenever I'm afraid or I need their strength."

Yun Bok kept his hand at his side although at moment he wants to reach for her hand. But it won't be appropriate in public. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise. Soon we're going back to our Kingdom."

Jeong Hyang took a small breath. She really hopes it will. She offered a small smile to the Guardian.

Yun Bok was about to ask if she has her lunch when Yun Bok approached them.

"We must go now. The court meeting is about to start."

Yun Bok gave a nod toward his brother before turning to Jeong Hyang. "Please stay at the house. And remember what I've said earlier."

Jeong Hyang nodded her head and watched as the Guardian and the commander walked hurriedly toward the main building. She inhaled a deep breath looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes bringing her hand to the pendant on her chest.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok gazed at the court members of North Kingdom. Finally today the Prince brings the issue to court meeting. He and Young Bok attended the meeting as the guest of the Crown Prince. All member courts have settled on their seat waiting for the Prince. He and Young Bok were given seat on the second line near the throne. On the first line opposite from them was the Prince's uncle. The man held his head up smirking as the other court member beside him whispered something to his ear. Yun Bok was surprised when the man turned his gaze at him and gave him a scornful smile. He clenched his fist and heard Young Bok clearing his throat.<p>

"I really want to know how the Prince will bring that man down." Young Bok said in low voice to his brother. The man reminded him to Lord Jang. He won't surprise to know they have many similarities.

"I wonder too." Yun Bok said. He noticed the members on the opposite line seems like are in the man's side. While, the members on the line in front of him are the Prince. Suddenly all the court members rose from their seat and bowed. He and Young Bok also stood up and bowed their head as the Prince and general commander walked inside. The Prince settled on the throne and they sat back to their seat. The man then stood up and said.

"Your Highness, as the leader of court member I, also the other member I believe, was wondering why do we have to be summoned this morning."

Yun Bok watched as the man gave a small bow before straightening his back facing the Prince. He saw the Prince glanced at the man before looking at the other members.

"Today, I held this meeting because there is something I must reveal to the court."

"Forgive me Your Highness but, I do believe that there is rule in this court, which is any issue shall be confirmed by the court leader before being discussed in court meeting. And as the leader court I am afraid I never get any confirmation about this."

Yun Bok saw the Prince turned his gaze to the court leader. He noticed the Prince was calm.

"It seems like the recent issue about army dismissed the rule from my mind, my fault. But, everyone is gathering here at this morning hour and we shall not disappoint the other members, don't you agree?"

Yun Bok looked at the Prince and caught small smile on his lips. Despite his young age he could take control over the court. He believes the Prince could become a great King one day. He saw the court leader inhaled tightening his jaw slightly but then bowed toward the Prince.

"As Your Highness wished."

After the man returned to his seat the Prince speaks up. His face turned to be serious.

"As all of you know my father, the King passed away of illness." The Prince looked over the court members before adding. "Or it was what they said."

Soon the room was filled with murmurs. Yun Bok glanced at the man and noticed his clenched-fists. He turned his gaze when one of the court member stood up.

"Forgive me Your Highness but we are afraid we don't understand what Your Highness meant by saying it wasn't because of illness."

"Yes, my father, the King, has struggled with illness until his last breath, but," After a pregnant pause the Prince added. "I recently found that it was intentionally planned."

Young Bok glanced at his brother beside him as everyone gasped and started to talk to their side. The Prince's uncle rose from his seat calming down the other members.

"With all respect Your Highness but I don't think…"

"You should know it better uncle." The Prince cut off. He then turned to the other members. "I found evidence that someone tried to kill my father."

"Who is the man?" One of the court members stood up and asked.

Yun Bok watched as the other members whispering to their side in confusion, except the King's brother and the other three men beside him. He then moved his gaze back to the Prince. The Prince lowered his head slightly and said in solemn angry voice.

"The King's brother, your leader." The Prince raised his hand pointing at the court leader.

"That's impossible!"

"How could it be possible!?"

"Silent!" General commander shouted at the surprised nobles.

"As much as I like surprises but why would I kill my own brother? And, what makes Your Highness think it was me?"

"I don't _think_, I _found_ the evidence." The Prince gave a nod toward the commander.

Yun Bok and Young Bok watched as the general commander called his soldier. And then soldiers dragged two men into the room. The men's hands were tied in front of them. They dropped their gaze as soon as they saw the King's brother.

"How…?"

"Why uncle, you seem to recognize them." The Prince said to his uncle. "Yes, they are King's doctors that you have tried to kill. Fortunately I could save them before they get killed and bring your dirty secret with them into hell."

"That's absurd! I have nothing to do with those men!"

Yun Bok watched as the court leader yelled pointing his finger toward the former doctors. The room once again filled by murmurs and whispers as everyone was shocked by the revelation.

"Tell me great doctors what this man has ordered you to do." The Prince said to the doctors.

"The…King's brother…told us to…to…" One of the doctors spoke up.

"Shut up! I never give such order!" The court leader denied.

"Continue. Tell us what you have told me before." The Prince said to the doctors ignoring his uncle.

"He told us, to…poisoned the King…"

"That's a lie! I never gave such order."

"Then what is your explanation for this?"

Yun Bok saw the Prince took a scroll from general commander and unrolled the paper showing it to them. The man's eyes went wider as he saw the letter.

"Guards! Arrest him!"

Yun Bok and Young Bok saw as soldiers came in and grabbed the court leader's arms. The man struggled to free himself but the soldiers held him tightly. The Prince then stood up approaching his uncle.

"You will be punished for murdering my father."

Yun Bok could see the Prince's anger as he said to his uncle between his clenched teeth. For his surprise the man started to laugh.

"You think you can stop me? No one can stop me, even your poor father or you."

"Get him out of my sight!" The Prince shouted in angry clenching his fists. He was about to turn around when his uncle added.

"You can't stop me or my army! They're moving to In Kingdom right now and soon there will be war!"

Yun Bok's eyes widened upon hearing the words. Suddenly the door pushed open and a soldier storming inside.

"Your Highness, the army…has crossed the border."

"What do you mean?" The Prince asked the soldier.

"The army has crossed the border."

The Prince clenched his jaw and turned to his laughing uncle. "What have you done?"

"You should take my advice my dear, never let your enemy inside your house."

Yun Bok clenched his fists as the man turned to him and Young Bok and gave a smirk. The soldiers then dragged the laughing man out of the room. He dropped his gaze down and suddenly feels fear creeps up in him. '_There would be war in In Kingdom_'

* * *

><p>"We will use this route, it is the fastest."<p>

Yun Bok and Young Bok looked down at the paper map as the general commander explained. After the meeting the commander took them with the other battalion commanders of North Kingdom. They lifted their gaze when a soldier came and whispered something to the commander.

"There is something wrong?" Yun Bok asked when the soldier left the room.

"Seems like Lord Jang's army completely encompasses the Palace."

Yun Bok and Young Bok turned to each other in horror. Young Bok then said to the commander. "What should we do now?"

"But they haven't reached inside yet, still we need to move fast. We have to change the strategy. I will take my army and attack the Palace from two sides, at once."

They saw the commander pointed east and west side of In Kingdom Palace.

"While we get their attention you will have to go inside the Palace from the other side, but the problem is I don't have the route of secret passage into the Palace. The man was supposed to send it to me but he was caught before could cross the border."

"Do you mean," Young Bok then remembered the scroll his father gave him before leaving Palace. His father told him to give it when they come at urgent situation. "…this?" He took the scroll out his shirt and handed it to the commander.

"Yes, it is. Thank goodness you bring this with you. Okay let's see."

They leaned closer when the commander unrolled the paper and spread it on the table. Yun Bok eyed the map. He recognized the secret passage from Princess Hye Su's chamber. Beside it there are also two other passages from praying building and Queen chamber. He never knew about the secret passage before. And the last one is the biggest and longest. It connects the back yard of the Palace and the mountain outside the city. He guesses they will take the route and go inside the Palace.

"As you see here, you will go from this passage and wait. We are going to attack from outside and inside at the same time, it would confuse the army."

Yun Bok and Young Bok nodded their head and the commander continued.

"We are leaving before dawn. You, and you, and you," The general commander pointed his finger toward three of commanders. "Will go with them. And give whatever they need."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay gentlemen we need preparation, let's move!"

After the emergency meeting Yun Bok and Young Bok followed the other commanders. Around dusk they headed back to their chamber. The soldier has come with their uniform and swords already. After changed his clothes to uniform, put his swords on his belt, Yun Bok left his room. He thought to meet Jeong Hyang. He was waiting for the Priestess at their usual meeting place, behind the house. He took a long deep breath. Tomorrow he will finally go back to his Kingdom. He hopes they won't be late. If it was only Lord Jang's army he was sure they won't win the King's army but, with the North Kingdom's army it won't be easy.

"Guardian,"

Yun Bok turned around when he heard Jeong Hyang's voice. "Hey,"

Jeong Hyang's eyes wandered upon the Guardian's new uniform. Looking at the uniform she was suddenly reminded that he is a soldier. "We're soon leaving? I heard the army has crossed the border."

Yun Bok nodded his head. "Yes, unfortunately we couldn't prevent them. We are leaving before dawn. So, maybe you should prepare."

"I have nothing to bring besides myself." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Yun Bok gave a nod and offered a small smile. He could see the Priestess was worried. "Don't worry, I will protect you." He was surprised when Jeong Hyang threw her body hugging him. "Jeong Hyang,"

Jeong Hyang closed her eyes hugging the Guardian. "I know you'll protect me. I just, don't want something happen to you."

Yun Bok put his hands on the Priestess' back. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

Jeong Hyang took a long breath, inhaled in the Guardian's scent before pulling off. She tried her best to fight the tear and smiled when she saw his smile.

Many of soldiers filled the court-yard ready to depart. Jeong Hyang glanced over the uncountable soldiers around her. This was the first time she saw so many soldiers. She turned her gaze when the Guardian turned his head.

"Don't worry."

Jeong Hyang inhaled before nodding her head. She will ride with the Guardian while Min Jee with commander Kim. Finally the time is coming. To tell the truth she was afraid. Even more than her nightmares or anything she has faced in her life. She reached for the pendant on her chest as the general commander shouted and roars broke the night silence.

* * *

><p>It starts. Thank you for coming and reading, hope you'll come again :)<p> 


	15. The Truth

**Sorry for the late update, have been very busy this week. Thank you for the reviews. RL, thanks for the song! It's a sad song, but great. I think it suits this pairing, oh thanks for translating because I don't know Chinese :p I see you're busy with exams, hope it went well, you should study though xD glad you like that moment, you'll find it later ;D AceLey, haha fortunately he didn't :D you get nervous? well hoping you'll enjoy this one ;) kamonwan, wow didn't expect to see you here though :D thanks for favoriting and following, I love the drama and this pairing too :)**

**Okay, hope you'll like this one. I don't own POTW and its characters, just own the mistakes xD**

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 The Truth<p>

Crack sound of dried branches broke the silence as she walked through forest road. Jeong Hyang looked down as something crashed under her shoe, perhaps a snail. She lifted her gaze when a soldier told them to stop. She tried to look over soldiers before her but couldn't see anything. They have finally reached the city and separated into two groups. While the general commander and his soldiers heading toward Palace, they headed toward the mountain outside city. Although the Guardian didn't tell her about their plan but she guessed they will use secret passage. Actually she knows about the secret passage, High Priestess has told her before.

Moments later they started to walk. She offered a gratitude smile when a soldier moved in front of them bringing a torch. She then turned her gaze to the silent Priestess beside her. Min Jee kept silent since they leave forest. "Are you alright?"

After a long breath Min Jee answered. "Yes, I'm fine."

Jeong Hyang could see the younger Priestess was afraid. She then remembered the Guardian's word. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Min Jee smiled a little before nodding her head. After that they walked in silence again. To tell the truth she was afraid too but she knows this will come eventually. She lifted her head looking for the Guardian. The Guardian and the other commanders were walking in front. She let out a soft sigh as she couldn't see him. She then reached for the brooch on her shirt instead. It was the brooch the Guardian gave her during their journey. She gripped the brooch and let out another breath.

At the front line, Yun Bok kept his gaze ahead as they climbed the mountain. Finally after leaving North Kingdom four days ago they reached In Kingdom. He wonders if the army has attacked the Palace. There is possibility it has already started. He was lost in his thought that he didn't realize that they have stopped walking. Young Bok's hand on his arm broke his thought.

"Look."

Yun Bok turned his head and saw as many orange dots outside Palace wall. The army. He feels a shiver running down his spine as he saw many soldiers surrounding the Palace. And he could see inside the wall soldiers were lining up ready for the battle. "We have no time." He said to Young Bok and they started to walk heading toward entrance of the secret passage.

"Wait,"

"What's wrong?" Yun Bok said and looked ahead. Branches of tress before them were cut. He then realized it immediately and gave a sign with his hand toward the other commander. "You can see how many?"

"Afraid no." Young Bok replied. "I'll go first."

"Be careful." Yun Bok gave a nod and watched as Young Bok and one of the commander with some soldiers walked through the trees. And soon he heard roars as soldiers coming out from behind trees and bushes. Apparently Lord Jang was a step ahead. "Prepare yourself!" He shouted toward the soldiers behind him. "Protect the Priestess!" He shouted again pulling out his sword. He put the sword up as a soldier with red uniform attacked him. Thankfully they have dressed in black uniform by the general commander's order. He pushed the soldier's sword before giving a punch. He quickly moved aside when two other soldiers swung their swords toward him. He turned his body and kicked the one on his left before slaying the other one with his sword. He has to lift his sword as another soldier came up.

"It's too many," Young Bok said to his brother fending off swords. He bent his back swinging his sword. "We don't have time."

Yun Bok didn't have a time to reply as another soldier attack him. He never thought there will be soldiers waiting for them. Young Bok was right they don't have much time until the attack. They have to move on.

"He's right," A commander shouted. "I'll get this, you can go first."

Yun Bok swung his sword at the soldier before turning around giving a nod. He quickly ran toward the back line looking for the Priestesses. He raised his sword when a soldier lifted his toward the Priestesses and cut his neck. The soldier fell down. "Follow me." He took the Priestesses running toward the entrance.

Young Bok and the other commanders held the heavy iron door as the other climbed down the passage. Young Bok then followed inside. He took a torch from soldier and ran toward his brother. "Let's go."

They walked through the dark tunnel. Bats flew over their head and they have to lower their body. "Keep moving!" Young Bok shouted. He glanced toward his brother and gave a nod. After walked for a while they stopped as there are two ways in front of them.

"Which one?" Yun Bok asked.

Young Bok took the map from his uniform. "This way." He folded the paper and put it back inside his pocket. He then lifted his torch walking through the one on his left.

Yun Bok gave a nod toward the other commanders and they followed after Young Bok. He took a quick glance toward the Priestesses and saw they were walking between soldiers. He then turned his gaze lifting his torch. He approached his brother.

"Another time I'd have a tour here." Young Bok said.

"I won't." Yun Bok replied.

"Why not? You know it's like an adventure."

Yun Bok couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He is Young Bok after all. "You do realize we're soon doing a battle, don't you?"

"Well," Young Bok took a glance toward the other commanders and added in low voice. "You can't blame me for enjoying the thriller."

Yun Bok shook his head and replied. "Stay focus commander."

"You're boring." Young Bok said and smiled a little as his brother turned to him lifting an eyebrow. "Keep moving soldiers, we're soon arrive!" He shouted before turning to his brother.

Yun Bok could only smile upon seeing his brother's antic. But he was glad Young Bok was with him. Honestly he was nervous a little. He hopes they will succeed this battle. After walked like days they finally reached a long tall stairs. He lifted his torch and saw a wall at the top of the stairs.

"Let's do this brother." Young Bok said keeping his gaze at the tall ceiling above them.

Yun Bok and the other climbed up the stairs in silence. He could feel his heart beats fast as he took each step. At the top, they waited as soldiers moved the wall open. After some tries finally the stone wall moved and soon the soldiers backed away as water rushes down. Apparently the passage were connected to a small pond of back yard.

"Be careful." Yun Bok shouted toward the soldier and other behind him. Once the water stopped the soldier then continued moving the wall. After they opened it wider Yun Bok pulled out his sword and turned to his brother. Young Bok and the other commanders also took their swords. One of commander gave a sign toward the soldier and they moved out.

Yun Bok gripped his sword as he stepped out. And as he has half expected a soldier welcomed his arrival. "Prepare yourself!" At the same time a fire arrow flew up and he heard roars from outside Palace. It begins.

Young Bok raised his sword as two soldiers ran toward him. He fended the swords and kicked the soldier before raising his sword again. He then ran toward another soldier swinging his sword. Apparently Hyo Won has his soldier waiting for their arrival, and he won't doubt control the Palace. He needs to take his battalion.

Yun Bok raised his sword toward a soldier in front of him before turning around kicking the one behind. He hit another soldier with the head of his sword and fended off another attack.

"I'll handle this, you must go now! Bring the Priestess!" One of commander shouted.

Yun Bok pushed the soldier backward and swung his sword. He quickly turned around looking for Jeong Hyang. Once his eyes caught the Priestesses he ran toward them. From the corner of his eyes he saw Young Bok was running toward them.

"Let's go!"

Yun Bok sent a nod toward the Priestesses and they ran following after Young Bok. They ran between battling soldiers. He lifted his sword as a soldier attacked them and punched him down. They ran toward main building. They stopped suddenly, however, when a trop ran toward them.

"Yun Bok!"

That was when he realized it was his father and mentor. "Father!" He quickly ran toward his father and hugged him. He fought back a cry as he finally could see him.

"Thank God you're safe." Lord Seo released his only son. "You did it."

Yun Bok nodded. "I did." He then glanced toward his brother who was enveloped by his father beside them. "We did."

"I know you two will make it." General commander Kim said to his son and pupil. "As wonderful as this meeting moment is but we have to hurry."

"We need to bring them to safe place." Yun Bok said glancing toward the Priestess behind.

"Okay, I'll take you. They'll be safe with Royal family." Lord Seo said and turned to the general commander.

General commander Kim nodded his head and turned to his son. "Take your soldiers, they've missed their commander so much."

"Me too." Young Bok said and lifted his sword as his soldiers welcoming his return. He then turned to his brother. "Okay brother, please be careful."

"You too." Yun Bok replied.

"Okay, let's move!" Lord Seo shouted and they parted away. He and the other soldier with his son and the Priestesses headed toward main building where the Royal family was inside.

"Are they safe?" Yun Bok asked.

"Yes, they are." Lord Seo answered.

"How's bad?"

"Didn't see Jang yet, only the soldier, but looks like quite bad." Lord Seo answered as they approached the main building.

Yun Bok watched as soldiers, King's soldiers surrounded the main building. They then walked through the soldier going inside. He was relieved when he saw the Royal family members. As soon as the Priencess noticed him, she ran toward him and hugged him.

"Seo, you're back."

"Yes, I am. Sorry it takes long time." He offered a small smile at the worried Princess.

"You're here now, and safe, it's enough." Princess Hye Su said after pulling back from the hug.

Jeong Hyang watched as the Princess hugged the Guardian. But she turned her gaze when someone grabbed her in a hug. "High Priestess,"

"Oh my child, thank God you're safe." High Priestess took Jeong Hyang's cheeks and turned to the other Priestess. "Both of you."

"High Priestess…I'm sorry, I…" Min Jee couldn't see at the older Priestess' eyes.

High Priestess released one hand to take the younger Priestess' arm. "You'll get your punishment later," When Min Jee lowered her head she added. "Just kidding, I'm glad you're safe, both of you."

A loud sound from outside broke the family and friend meeting. Everyone turned their gaze and started to get panic.

"What was that?" King In Su asked.

"I'm afraid they are here Your Majesty." Lord Seo answered and then turned to his son.

"I'll take the army." Yun Bok said and pulled out his sword. He was about to turn around when Princess Hye Su grabbed his arm.

"Please be careful."

He gave a nod. "I will." When Princess Hye Su released his arm he turned around walking toward entrance. But a voice stopped him.

"Guardian,"

Yun Bok turned around and saw Jeong Hyang approaching him. "Stay here, you'll be safe here."

"Please take this with you." She took the Guardian's hand and put the small dagger in his hand.

Yun Bok looked down at the dagger before smiling at the Priestess. "Thank you."

"I…" She took a breath and was about to add when the Guardian cut her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later." He saw Jeong Hyang inhaled and knitted his brows a little. He wonders why she looks sad. Another loud sound got his attention and he darted outside but after put the dagger in his belt.

Yun Bok stood in front of the doorway and saw Hyo Won's soldier has lined up. He looked over and saw the commander in his battle uniform on the front line. He tightened his grip on his sword raising it. "ON THE NAME OF GREAT KING!"

Jeong Hyang reached for the pendant on her chest as she heard loud roars and cling sounds of metal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Young Bok and his army could finally pushed Lord Jang's soldiers back. Young Bok took his soldiers moving toward main gate to help his father. He saw the right side of the gate was destroyed and soldiers have to pull the bridge manually. North Kingdom's army was trying to get inside. He sheathed his sword shouting at his soldiers. "Pull the bridge up!"<p>

Young Bok positioned himself between his soldiers and took the big rope in his hand. "PULL!" He greeted his teeth as he pulled the rope.

"FIRE!" General commander Kim shouted. The soldiers at curtain wall fired arrows.

Young Bok watched as North Kingdom's army fell down one by one as shower of arrows fell over them. But the next moment it was their side that get fired. "Keep it up!" He shouted as he saw his soldier was hit by arrows. He let out a roar together with his soldiers trying to pull the drawbridge up. He moved his head aside swiftly as an arrow flew toward him and it hit the soldier behind him. They have to close it otherwise they will lose all the soldiers and can't pull the bridge close. "PULL!"

"READY, AND FIRE!"

Young Bok clenched his jaws pulling the rope. He ignored pain from his palms gripping the rope tightly. And finally they could pull the bridge close. Young Bok let out a scream of joy together with his soldiers. He put a fist up as his father sent a smile toward him. But his smile vanished as he looked over the laying soldiers around him.

"IT BACKS OFF!"

They lifted their gaze as a soldier shouted from tower. Young Bok looked at his father and followed after him. They hurriedly climbed up the tower. He saw North Kingdom's army moving away. "We win?"

General commander Kim narrowed his eyes. He then caught the North Kingdom's General commander among soldiers. The man raised his sword and gave small smile. "Yes, son. We did."

Young Bok turned around and shouted over the wall toward their soldier. "WE WIN!" He then turned to his father and hugged him.

"We should go now, some things need to be done."

Young Bok nodded following after his father.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok shielded a sword and slayed the soldier's chest with his sword. He put the shield beside him as another sword coming before kicking the soldier down. His breath increased as he swings his sword cutting and slaying the soldier. He feels his body hot and sweats covering his face. He let out a scream swinging his sword and the soldier slumped down beside him. He didn't have time to take a breath as another one approaching him. He stabbed the soldier on his stomach and pushed him backward.<p>

"Hello Guardian, how about we continue our duel?"

Yun Bok turned around and saw Hyo Won standing behind him. He clenched his jaw as he saw the man's smirk. "I'd love it." He twirled his sword before attacking the commander. Their swords clashed. He lowered his sword, and then up before spun around blocking Hyo Won's attack. The commander was fast as usual.

"You won't win this time."

"We'll see that." Yun Bok lifted the shield to protect him and pushed the commander backward.

"You should think about joining our side."

"Never." Yun Bok kicked the commander's leg spinning his body sending another kick toward his face. He watched as Hyo Won stumbled back and clenched his jaw wiping blood from his lip. "You ask a wrong person."

"Then you'll die. You with your family, and that stupid Royal family."

Yun Bok raised his shield as Hyo Won flourished his sword at him. "I'm afraid it won't be easy." He pushed Hyo Won backward lifting his sword. Hyo Won stepped back looking down at his bleeding arm. It was when they heard a loud of joyous roar. And then there was soldier shouting something about they have won the battle. He then turned to Hyo Won and saw the commander was confused.

"It's over Hyo Won."

"No."

Yun Bok quickly threw the shield and put his sword up as Hyo Won started to flourish his sword at him. They continued their duel. He put his sword up to fend the attack but saw Hyo Won stopped suddenly and then fell on his knees. He then noticed an arrow on Hyo Won's back. Quickly he approached the commander and caught his body. "Hyo Won,"

"Kill me,"

Yun Bok shook his head. "No." He dropped his sword trying to lift the commander's body. But Hyo Won stopped him.

"It's useless,"

Yun Bok saw as Hyo Won coughed and spilled out blood. "We need to get you…"

"Too late…I'd never win over you, will I?"

Yun Bok forced a small smile. Although they were always be rival but he never hated him. They have grown up in army together, joining in war together.

"I just…wished," Hyo Won coughed. "…it was your sword."

"Don't talk." Yun Bok lifted the commander's body a little. He saw Hyo Won smiled a little before closing his eyes. He closed his eyes clenching his fist. After a moment he opened his eyes calling a soldier to take the commander's body. He inhaled rising to his feet. He was about to turn to the soldiers when someone caught his eyes. A soldier, Hyo Won's soldier, ran heading toward praying building. He quickly took his sword running after the soldier. He has a feeling the soldier will lead him to Lord Jang.

As he approached the building, Yun Bok lifted his sword. He then walked inside. This was the first time he enters the building. He looked around the room looking for the soldier but see no one. He then walked toward the back of the room. He turned at the corner and was surprise when someone approached him. "Jeong Hyang, what are you doing here?"

"We have no time, this way." Jeong Hyang said pulling the Guardian with her.

"I told you to stay with the other." Yun Bok said following after the Priestess to the other room. He lowered his sword as they entered at a big room, looks like a praying room for High Priestess for there are many candles and scrolls.

"Well, well, to what do I owe this visit, great Guardian?"

They turned around and Yun Bok quickly raised his sword pulling Jeong Hyang behind him. He saw Lord Jang and some of court members came out.

"No need to raise sword, Guardian." Lord Jang said.

"It's over. You'll be soon arrested for the raising against King." Yun Bok held his sword up. "And," He paused for moment before adding. "Hyo Won, he's dead." He saw as the court leader's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he died?"

"He was hit by an arrow."

"You lied! That's a lie! Who dares to kill my son!?"

Yun Bok watched as Lord Jang lowered his gaze starting to cry over his dead son. "Let's stop this and surrender yourself. You failed, again." But then Lord Jang lifted his gaze looking at them.

"I'm afraid it's you."

Yun Bok knitted his brows in confusion.

"I'm afraid you'll have to die here. And you failed yourself Guardian."

"What do you mean?" Yun Bok asked still confused and saw Lord Jang turned his gaze to the Priestess behind him. His eyes widened as he finally realized it.

"You didn't realize it, did you? Thanks to her I can go through my plan."

Yun Bok forced the air into his tightened lungs. He wants to doubt his hearing. Slowly he turned around at the Priestess. His heart sunk as he found Jeong Hyang was standing some steps apart from him looking aside.

"You think how could I know about the Prophecy? And she knows the fastest way to North Kingdom because she's been there many times."

Upon seeing the Priestess he has tried to protect with his life avoiding his eyes, he wants to scream at her. But he could utter no word.

"I thought she betrayed us when she took you to North Kingdom, but then, she proved her loyalty with sending a message."

Yun Bok dropped his sword down as his throat tightened and tears slowly watering his eyes. Jeong Hyang still kept her gaze at the wall. Finally he could force word out his tightened throat. "Tell me it was a lie," His voice cracked a little. "Please..."

Yun Bok fell onto his knees. He kept his gaze at the beautiful Priestess, whom he gave his heart before finally blackness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>So, that's it :)<p>

For the evil uncle just leave it to the Crown Prince, and we'll focus on In Kingdom ;)

Okay, thank you for still coming and reading, hope can see you again :)


	16. Protect Your Heart

**Hi, there. Finally could give you an update. Thank you for the reviews :) RL, many thanks for your essay, really enjoyed reading it :D Glad to know you're surprised with the twist :D actually I gave some hints on previous chaps, but just a little so you won't notice haha..about your questions, you'll know from this chap ;) you want sweet moment between YB and the Princess, i'll see for that xD for this one you can imagine it like Queen Seon Deok, actually YB's Guardian uniform was from Kim Yu Shin's battle uniform, with chest/upper plate and red cloth from his shoulder, you can check out the pic on google ;D yah you can imagine the battle that way ;D Yes, because they were always be rival, and in the drama YB always be the winner, anyway, glad you like the plot :) AceLey, sorry for breaking your heart and killing your inner feeling m(_ _)m but well, we can still have hope, maybe... ;) haha..sorry, btw, how about your exam, went well? I hope it didn't distract you :p Blame me if you got bad score xD**

**Okay, hope you will like this chap. I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 16 Protect Your Heart<p>

"What should we do now?"

Lord Jang kept his gaze ahead as they walked through the dim corridor. He didn't expect the North Kingdom's Prince's army will come this soon. His plans fell through. He clenched his jaw and kept walking.

As their leader remained silent Lord Ji Woon added. "I think we should leave…"

Lord Jang stopped and turned around. "I don't run away from anyone or anything."

"But your plan has failed." Lord Ji Woon said but gulped when the court leader took his collar.

"He was right." Another court member added. "If we keep going with the plan, I don't think we will make it alive. You heard what the Guardian said, your son was dead. And they could take over the army."

"I agree. We better leave Palace before they come." Another member said. "It doesn't mean we give this up. We will regain our power and take this Kingdom."

Lord Jang greeted his teeth and finally released his grip. "I will make sure the In pay for what they have done to my family." He then turned around.

"What about them?" A soldier asked.

"You know what to do." Lord Jang said to the soldier. The soldier bowed his head before turning around. He then turned to the other soldier. "Prepare for our leaving."

"Yes, Sir."

Meanwhile at main building, King In Su was pacing anxiously. He was relieved they have won the battle but the main problem was still unresolved. He stopped and turned around when the door pushed open and the Guardian walked inside. "How is it?"

Lord Seo let out a soft sigh before replying. "They haven't found them yet, I am sorry."

King In Su clenched his fists. "They must be somewhere in Palace." His eyes widened a little as he realized something. "They probably are thinking to leave Palace."

"I have the same thought," Lord Seo replied. "So I have soldier close all gates and secret passages."

"Good." King In Su said. "But we need to find them. I won't forgive anyone who tries to destroy the Kingdom."

"Yes, Your Highness." Lord Seo said before turning around leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok let out a small groan shaking his head slightly. As he gained conscious he fluttered his eyes open. He blinked to clear his view and was confused that he couldn't move his body. He was sitting on a chair with his both hands were tied behind him. He then finally remembered why he was tied up. Jeong Hyang, the woman, the person he trusted the most has betrayed him. His chest tightened and it becomes hard to breathe. He lifted his gaze trying to breathe the air and was surprised to see the person.<p>

"You are awakened?"

Yun Bok looked at the standing Priestess in front of him. Jeong Hyang was standing with her back facing him. He took a deep breath before forcing the word out. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I told you before, I have my duty."

Yun Bok let out a small chuckle. "So you lied to me." He lowered his head. "You helped me cross the forest. Wait," Yun Bok lifted his gaze staring at the Priestess' back. "Was High Priestess on their side too?" He didn't dare to make any guess, or know who to trust anymore.

Jeong Hyang kept her gaze at the flame from candles on altar in front of her.

After a moment pause Yun Bok added. "I couldn't believe myself fell into your lies. I don't know how many times you had chance to kill me out there, am I right, _Priestess_?"

Jeong Hyang gulped and lifted her head a little. She didn't have the courage to turn her body around and just listened to the Guardian. Her heart ached upon hearing the Guardian's angry tone.

"I have trusted you," Yun Bok inhaled a breath feeling his throat tightened more. "For heavenly sake, I would do anything to protect you, to make you feel safe," A tear finally made its way out.

Jeong Hyang lifted her head a little to keep the tear at bay.

"I could give my life for you," His voice cracked but he didn't care. He needs to let it out or the feeling will kill him inside. "I went to robber nest, I don't care if they will take my life, as long as you are safe, I don't care."

Jeong Hyang clenched her jaw but it couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. It feels like her heart was ripped away inside her chest. She wants to run out the room. But she kept standing there.

"Tell me," He fought back another tear, he hates it if he cry. "Was it a lie?"

Jeong Hyang took a small breath to calm her voice before forcing the word out. "This will soon be end."

Yun Bok stared at the Priestess' back. From millions of words those were what the Priestess chose. "You didn't answer the question. All things we have been through," He couldn't fight a tear and let it rolling down his cheek.

Jeong Hyang cut the Guardian off. "You better prepare yourself,"

"All things you said to me, your kindness..."

"Because it wasn't going to be easy." Once again Jeong Hyang cut him.

"Everything was a lie, wasn't it!?" Yun Bok tightened his jaw as tears running down his cheek. He didn't care anymore. The pain in his chest kills all the sweet memory he has been keeping inside.

Upon hearing his desperate voice it feels as if her heart was crushed and it hurts to breathe. Jeong Hyang couldn't answer the question or turn around to him. Tears keep falling down unstoppable. Before she could say anything the soldier entered the room.

"Sorry for interrupting the moment, but your time is over."

Yun Bok watched as the soldier took the torch from wall passing it to another soldier he didn't realize was standing near the wall. The soldier caught the torch and brought it to curtains. And soon the fire flamed up burning the room. His eyes widened as the other soldier pulled out his sword and walked toward Jeong Hyang.

* * *

><p>Lord Jang, Lord Ji Woon and the other court member walked hastily through the dark passage. They took the secret passage that connects praying building and west gate. Once they reach the gate soon they can leave Palace. Lord Jang raised the torch in his hand. He gripped the metal tightly. He will make sure the In family pay for what has happened upon his family. First was his father and now his son. His beloved son has died. He will find whoever has killed his son and take their life with his own hand.<p>

"We have arrived, Sir."

The soldier's voice broke his thought. Lord Jang gave a nod toward the soldier and they opened the exit door. He handed the torch to a soldier and climbed up the stairs. Once he was out the dark passage he took a deep breath.

"You did make us waiting Jang Byuk So, I almost fall asleep here."

Lord Jang turned around to the unexpected voice and found the general commander with King's soldier. The Guardian was standing next to him.

"Surprise?" Lord Seo asked the court leader.

"Soldier!" Lord Jang shouted toward his soldier taking step back pulling his sword out.

"I was thinking to do some exercise." General commander Kim raised his sword.

Lord Seo put his sword up to fend Lord Ji Woon's sword. Although the man was once was a soldier but seems like court work slowed his movement. He easily took the sword off from the man.

"Please spare my life. I just followed Jang's order, please."

Lord Seo looked down at Lord Ji Woon before shouting toward the soldier still keeping his sword at the man's throat. "Take him."

General commander Kim bent his back spinning around lifting his sword. He pushed Lord Jang backward and quickly put his sword up toward the man. "Surrender yourself Jang Byuk So, it's over."

Lord Jang was about to say something but then stopped.

General commander Kim watched as the court leader's eyes widened and he fell on to his knees before slumping on the ground. As soon as he saw the arrow he quickly took a look around and caught a man with bow in his hand. The man immediately turned around running between soldiers.

"What happened?" Lord Seo approached the general commander and saw Lord Jang lay on the ground with an arrow stuck on his back.

"We'll soon know it." General commander said to the Guardian before running after the man.

"Take them, all of them!" Lord Seo shouted toward the soldiers.

After made sure the rebel court members were kept inside prison, Lord Seo headed back toward main building.

"How is it going?" King In Su asked anxiously.

"We have finally found them, but," Lord Seo paused.

"But?"

"Jang Byuk So was dead."

"You killed him?"

Lord Seo shook his head a little. "No, Your Majesty. It was a soldier."

"A soldier? My soldier?"

"I am afraid not our, Your Majesty." General commander Kim walked inside the room.

"What do you mean?" King In Su turned to the general commander.

"I must kill the man. But I found this with him."

King In Su and Lord Seo looked down at a wooden plate on the commander's hand.

"It was North Kingdom." Lord Seo said. "It means…?"

General commander Kim gave a nod. "Apparently, yes."

* * *

><p>Yun Bok rose to his feet bringing the chair with him and threw his body toward the soldier. He let out a small cry as his shoulder hit the hard floor. He quickly pushed the soldier's sword with his foot before kicking the man's leg as he tried to rise up.<p>

Jeong Hyang turned around and saw the Guardian threw his body at the soldier and they fell on to floor. She then looked around her as the other soldier fired up the room. The soldier then threw the torch approaching her.

Yun Bok felt something hard on his back. The dagger. He tried to reach the dagger on his belt with his hand. But it wasn't easy with his both hands were tied up. He saw the soldier finally rose to his feet walking toward his sword. He heard Jeong Hyang's voice and saw another soldier was approaching her, a sword in hand. He greeted his teeth moving his tied hands up and finally could reach the dagger. Quickly he cut the rope and as soon as the rope was cut he threw the dagger toward the soldier pushing his body up from floor.

Jeong Hyang watched as a dagger flew beside her and stuck on the soldier's chest. He then slumped on the floor. She turned around and saw the Guardian grabbed candle stand and put it up as the other soldier attacked him.

Yun Bok pushed the soldier backward and spun around darting a kick toward the soldier. The soldier stumbled back. He moved aside swiftly as the soldier threw a small dagger toward him. He took another candle stand crossed the stands above his head as the soldier flourished his sword at him. He pushed the man backward with his foot. And quickly took the man's head and twisted it. The soldier released his grip on his sword before falling backward. He let out a scream and took steps away from the dead soldier.

Jeong Hyang watched as the soldier slumped down lifeless on to floor. She moved her gaze at the screamed angrily Guardian. He clenched his fists panting. She turned around when she heard mumbles behind her. The other soldier tried to stand up pulling out the dagger from his chest. It wasn't the blood that gushed out that scared her, but the soldier straightened his back and turned his gaze to the Guardian.

"No!"

Yun Bok turned around when he heard Jeong Hyang's scream. He was confused seeing the Priestess ran toward him and threw her body. He caught Jeong Hyang's body and they fell together. He shifted the Priestess' body and sat up. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a dagger stuck on Jeong Hyang's left chest. A sound caught his ears and he saw the half limp soldier. Suddenly the anger filled him, the same anger he felt when he was in robbers' place. Without moving his gaze he grabbed the sword beside him throwing it with all his power. The soldier's eyes went wider as the sword cut through his stomach and slumped on to floor.

Yun Bok turned his gaze down at the lying Priestess in his arm. "Jeong Hyang," He took the Priestess' cheek. Jeong Hyang slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Jeong Hyang,"

"I am sorry." Jeong Hyang let out a small cry as she feels pain from her chest.

"Don't talk." He shifted Jeong Hyang's body up so he could hear her voice. He saw the dagger and feels like his heart sunk. "What did you do, Jeong Hyang?"

"I am sorry."

"No, don't say it." He leaned down resting his head against Jeong Hyang's. "You have saved me, why?"

Jeong Hyang cupped the Guardian's cheek. "It's my turn…" She ran her thumb caressing his cheek staring into his eyes. She feels pain from her chest but it hurts her more when she looked into those eyes. Suddenly she was scared that she would never see those eyes again. "…to save you."

Yun Bok shook his head slightly. He covered the hand on his cheek. "Silly woman." He saw Jeong Hyang pulled the corner of her lips up in a small smile and couldn't hold tears anymore. He leaned off when something collapsed behind him with a loud sound. That was when he realized the room was burning up and they were surrounded by flames. "We must get out from here."

"You must go."

Yun Bok turned his gaze and shook his head. "Don't ever think about it, I would never, ever leave you."

"We don't have time." Although her view turned blur slightly but she could see flames everywhere. They won't make it in time.

"We will make it." He stood on his knee first before lifting Jeong Hyang's body. He greeted his teeth and rose to his feet bringing the Priestess' body in his arms. But the next moment he has to step back as the ceiling collapsed. They didn't have much time. He shifted Jeong Hyang's body and started to walk quickly toward the doorway. He could feel the heat and smoke starts to fill the room. "Don't breathe the smoke." He said to Jeong Hyang walking through the door.

Yun Bok moved aside avoiding the collapsed wall. However he stumbled upon a beam and lost his balance. He brought his hands to protect Jeong Hyang's head from the hard floor as they fell forward. He let out a cry as something fell over his right leg.

Jeong Hyang gasped as her body hit the floor. But then she feels something soft protecting her head, the Guardian's hands. She coughed and opened her eyes. She was panic as she saw fierce flames above them. When the Guardian screamed a cry she forced her body to sit and saw a fired up beam over his leg. "Your leg!"

Yun Bok turned to Jeong Hyang trying to fight the pain. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"No, we have to move it." Jeong Hyang shook her head trying to move her body but winched as a pain running up from her wound.

"I get it, don't move." Yun Bok said while trying to pull his leg out. He greeted his teeth pushing the beam off with his other foot. His body was already soaked by sweat from the heat. He tried to hold a cry as his skin was burned. He let out a scream and pushed the heavy beam off. He clenched his jaw and couldn't help a cry of pain.

Jeong Hyang forced her body forward ignoring the pain. She tried to extinguish fire from the Guardian's pant with her hands. She glanced toward him and her heart ached more upon seeing tear on his eyes. She could tell he was trying his hardest to not cry. The wall near them started to fall. "We need to go outside now." She looked down at the dagger on her chest and without a second thought pulled it out. A loud cry slipped out her mouth.

Yun Bok caught Jeong Hyang's body as she fell toward him. He then noticed the bloody dagger in her hand. "What are you doing?" He pulled her against him shaking her shoulders. "Jeong Hyang, Jeong Hyang!"

Jeong Hyang forced her eyes open but she couldn't see clearly. Her breath came out rage as her lungs feels like was burned. Suddenly she was dreadfully tired.

"Jeong Hyang," Yun Bok patted the Priestess' cheek. "Jeong Hyang, please," He was relieved when finally she opened her eyes. But he could tell she slowly lost her conscious. He must get her out of there. His chest hurts as he breathed the smoke and tears watered his eyes. But he ignored the pain. He put Jeong Hyang's arm around his neck and tried to stand up. He screamed out a cry of pain and forced his body up. He held Jeong Hyang's body tightly against him and started to walk through the fierce flames.

As they approached the doorway he heard something. Voice. Young Bok's voice. Suddenly the pain was forgotten as he heard his brother's voice. "Young Bok! We're here! Young Bok!" He then turned to Jeong Hyang. Her eyes were half close. "You hear that? It's Young Bok. He came for us." He was relieved with the hope that they would make it alive. "We'll be fine Jeong Hyang."

Jeong Hyang turned her head and looked at the Guardian. She forced a small smile. But she was happy to hear his joyous voice. It was all she could wish. Step by step they approached the doorway and she could hear the commander's voice. However, they have to stop as the ceiling falling down in front of them. The Guardian quickly put his arms around her. Her view blurred and she feels pain with every breath. She turned to the Guardian beside her and looked at his face. She wants to see his face, to memorize him. She then gathered all her strength, pulled off from him and pushed him forward.

It happened too quickly that he didn't know what was happening. Jeong Hyang pulled her body off and the next moment he was pushed through flames. He landed on floor but then feels hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Brother! Are you alright!?" Young Bok helped his brother rise to his feet and hugged him. "Thank goodness you are alright."

Yun Bok shook his head. "No," He pushed his brother away and turned around running. "Jeong Hyang! No!"

Young Bok grabbed his brother's arm as he was about to run inside, pulling him back. "What are you doing!?"

"Jeong Hyang!" Yun Bok tried to pull his arm off. "Let me go, she's still inside. Jeong Hyang!"

"No!" Young Bok pulled his brother back. They fell backward as the wall fell down by fire. "We must leave now!"

"No!" Yun Bok quickly pushed his body off the floor. "Jeong Hyang!" He thought to run inside but the wall of fire blocked him. "Jeong Hyang!" He stepped back bringing his arms up as the doorway collapsed. And finally he could see her between the fierce flames. "Jeong Hyang!" He was about to run but Young Bok once again grabbed his arm.

"Yun Bok, no!"

"Let me go! I have to go inside, I must save her!"

"No!" Young Bok took his brother's waist and pulled him back. It hurts him too but he couldn't let his brother go inside.

"Let me go! Jeong Hyang!" He couldn't fight back tears as he looked at the beautiful face. There was small smile on her face. "Jeong Hyang, why?"

Jeong Hyang tried to stand on her feet. She couldn't faint now. She needs to see him, for the last time. She heard his voice, screaming her name. It fluttered her heart. She kept her gaze ahead as tears running down her cheeks. She was grateful for the tear clears her view, and finally she could see his face. She pulled the corners of her lips up a little. '_I am sorry,_'

Yun Bok struggled to free himself. "Jeong Hyang!"

'_I couldn't let you die with me,_' Everything starts to fall down around her but she kept her gaze at the person she loves with all her being.

"Jeong Hyang, please…please…" Yun Bok couldn't fight back tears and let it flowing down. He should hold her tightly and never let her go. '_Why did you do this?_'

'_Now you are safe, and free,_' Jeong Hyang coughed. Her lungs hurt and her view becomes blur again. But she kept her gaze ahead. '_This is the least I can do for you, to protect you,_'

Jeong Hyang took a long deep breath holding back a cry of pain. She clenched her fists in hope it would endure the pain. She looked into those eyes which always look at her with warm gaze. '_It wasn't a lie. I didn't lie when I say I love you, and I will always_'

Yun Bok saw the smile grew bigger. And he knows what she was trying to say with looking into those eyes. He shook his head. "No, please," His eyes widened as the wall collapsed and he no longer could see her face.

"JEONG HYANG!"

* * *

><p>So...guess, I break your heart again :'(<p>

Thank you for coming and reading, hope you'll come again :)


	17. The Price of Love

**Hi, again. Thank you for still coming, and I want to say thank you for the reviews. Although I know you must be disappointed :p Guest, sorry for making you sad, you have been waited but have to read the sad one :( I hope this one will lighten you up :) hitomihagiwara, sorry for breaking your heart :( and glad you like it though it was sad :) AceLey, blame me for everything :D glad you like it though, have faith! and gud luck for your exam :D**

**Okay, seems like I own many apologies for last chap xD Anyway, hope you will like this one ;) I don't own POTW and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 17 The Price of Love<p>

"_I shall thank you for what you have done to this Kingdom." _

"_It was my honor to serve the Kingdom." _

_King In Su smiled looking at the Priestess. "Still you had succeeded a difficult task even a soldier can't do. And I shall appreciate it."_

"_I am very grateful, Your Majesty." Jeong Hyang bent her back and bowed. She lifted her head and turned to High Priestess who stood beside her. High Priestess smiled and gave a light nod._

"_After this you can back to your duty as a Priestess. I cannot wait to see you become the next High Priestess." King In Su said._

"_I believe she will be a great Priestess, Your Majesty." High Priestess added._

_Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze. Months ago she would focus her life on her duty. But now she has another important thing in her life. Or she must say a person. She should say something but she couldn't find any word._

_High Priestess looked at the remained silent Priestess. She knew what Jeong Hyang was thinking and it hurts her to see the young Priestess was torn apart between her duty and her heart. Suddenly the door pushed open and a soldier walked inside._

"_Your Highness,"_

"_You find them?"_

"_We have not find them yet. But Lord Seo Yun Bok was looking for them."_

_Jeong Hyang's eyes widened upon hearing the news. "Is the Guardian going alone?" She asked the soldier._

"_Yes." The soldier answered. _

"_You can leave." King In Su said._

"_Yes, Your Highness." The soldier rose to his feet leaving the room._

_Jeong Hyang took a small breath and said. "If I have Your Majesty's kindness, I have a wish."_

_King In Su knitted his brows a little. "Tell me your wish my child, and it shall be done." Somehow he trusts the younger Priestess. Perhaps it was because she has proven her loyalty to his Kingdom._

_Jeong Hyang kept her gaze at the floor. "Please let me finish the task." She paused for a moment and added. "I need to go with them."_

_High Priestess' eyes widened. "No, you can't." She then turned to His Majesty. "Your Majesty, please, don't let her go. They won't let her alive."_

_Although she didn't want to worry the older Priestess who had raised her but, she has to go. "Please, Your Majesty. If I go with them we can know their hiding place. And," She paused before adding. "If something happens I can save the Guardian."_

_King In Su closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't wish this to happen. After moment he opened his eyes and looked at the Priestess. "So it was true, you have feeling toward the Guardian."_

_High Priestess closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest. If His Majesty knows about the issue there is nothing she could do. She would see her daughter die but could do nothing._

_Jeong Hyang held her breath, didn't have the courage to lift her gaze. It seems the time has come, she can't run away from her fate. To tell the truth she was afraid if she must die however, as she has said to the Guardian before, she will do anything for the person she loves. Even if it means she has to give her life._

"_You should be grateful it was one of my man and not Jang's." King In Su continued. "You would be punished for your sin, and you still want to go?"_

_Jeong Hyang fell on to her knees. She breathed in the air gathering her courage and answered. "I shall be punished for betraying Your Majesty and this Kingdom, however, if I still have Your Majesty's kindness, please let him alive."_

"_Jeong Hyang," High Priestess couldn't fight the tear. She has expected this to come. She knows Jeong Hyang would be thinking to sacrifice her life to protect the Guardian. _

_King In Su could only stare at the Priestess in front of him. He didn't know why but he couldn't let her die. But he has no choice, a rule is a rule. "You have given your life for this Kingdom, and for what you have done, your wish shall be granted."_

_Jeong Hyang lowered her head bowing. "Thank you, Your Majesty." A small smile bloomed on her face. '_At least I have his love with me, it was enough_'_

* * *

><p>"Jeong Hyang!"<p>

Yun Bok pushed his body up. He was panting and sweat covered his body. His heart pounded hard inside his chest. He turned his head aside when he felt hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, are you alright?"

Yun Bok gripped Young Bok's forearms. "Jeong Hyang, where is Jeong Hyang?"

"You need to calm down."

"Where's she? Tell me she is alive." Yun Bok tightened his grip. When his brother lowered his gaze remaining silent he pushed him backward and ran toward door.

"Yun Bok!" Young Bok ran following after his brother.

Yun Bok didn't bother to stop when his father calling his name. He ran outside toward praying building. He ignored the pain from his leg. Slowly tears came to his eyes and it blurred his view. But he didn't stop and kept running. He never make a pray before but he prayed to Gods that it was just a dream. And Jeong Hyang was still alive.

His feet stopped moving. It wasn't a building in front of him but a hill of debris. Suddenly he couldn't breathe and feels his feet become weak couldn't support his body. "No, no…" He forced his weak feet running toward the collapsed building.

Yun Bok lifted the heavy beams and moved it aside. He paid no mind it burns his palms. He clenched his jaw fighting back tears but it kept running down his cheeks. '_Jeong Hyang_'

Young Bok stopped and watched as his brother was trying to move the heavy burnt beams. "Yun Bok," He walked toward his brother but then stopped as a hand pulled him back. He turned his head and saw his father.

"Let him."

"But…" Young Bok was about to protest but his father continued.

"He will be fine." General commander Kim patted his son's shoulder. He breathed out a small breath looking at the depressed Guardian. He could only blame fate for playing with his best pupil's life.

Yun Bok moved away another beam and froze as something caught his eyes. It was the brooch he gave to Jeong Hyang. He reached over and took the brooch in his hand. Tears were flowing out unstoppable as he looked down at the brooch. He fell on to his knees and couldn't fight the cry anymore.

He twirled the brooch in his hand looking through window at back yard. Young Bok took him to his chamber and after since he locked himself inside. He took a deep breath feeling tired. He was tired after cried his pain out. There was a knock on door before it slid open. He heard a servant come inside bringing his meal before leaving the room. The servant brings his meals but he didn't touch it. He didn't need food. He didn't need anything else. He no longer cares for anything.

He looked down at the brooch in his hand. '_How could this happen? Just another day I hold you in my arms. And now you're gone. Why?_' He closed his fist bringing it up to his lips. '_I promised to protect you but failed it. I am sorry, Jeong Hyang_'

Another knock on the door made him lift his head. He wiped tear from his eyes and cleared his throat. It was Young Bok.

"You okay, brother?" Young Bok approached his brother. He didn't need to hear the answer. He never saw his brother like that before. He looks like has lost hope, spirit, his everything.

"I'm fine." Yun Bok lied, although he knows his brother could see it.

Young Bok pursed his lips. "You must really care about her."

"I love her." Yun Bok said frankly.

Young Bok let out a small chuckle. "Finally my brother falls in love with someone."

Yun Bok pulled the corner of his lips up a little. "What are you doing here?" He turned to his brother.

"To make sure you're doing fine." Young Bok said and looked over untouched foods on the table. "You didn't eat since yesterday."

"I don't have appetite." Yun Bok replied looking down at the brooch.

Young Bok noticed the small jewelry on his brother's palm. It must be the Priestess'. He let out a small breath and said. "Your Majesty wants to meet you."

Yun Bok put the brooch in his pocket before leaving the window. He took his uniform to change his clothes.

"Your Majesty knows."

Yun Bok froze for moment before lowering his gaze. "He did?"

"I'm afraid yes," Young Bok approached his brother. "I have your back, you know I will, always."

Yun Bok turned to his brother and offered a small smile. Young Bok smiled back and patted his shoulder before leaving the room. He took a deep long breath closing his eyes. '_Give me your strength, Jeong Hyang_'

* * *

><p>Yun Bok stared at the carpet floor below. He was inside King's audience chamber, kneeling in front of the King's throne.<p>

"I want to thank you," King In Su looked at the younger Guardian before him. "You have saved the Kingdom."

"It was my duty to protect the Kingdom." Yun Bok replied.

"I must honor you for your bravery and loyalty. You and Priestess Jeong Hyang have shown your loyalty to this Kingdom."

Yun Bok took a small breath upon hearing the name. He lowered his head and replied. "I am very grateful for Your Majesty's kindness."

"There is something I need to ask you." King In Su said after a while.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Will you give your life for this Kingdom?"

"I was born as a soldier and I will give my life to protect my Kingdom." Yun Bok replied. He wonders why His Majesty asked the question.

"If," King In Su kept his gaze at the younger Guardian. "You have someone you love," He looked up at his Guardian and General commander Kim before turning his gaze back to the younger Guardian. "Will you still choose your Kingdom?"

Yun Bok found himself couldn't answer the question. He knows the answer but couldn't say it out.

"You couldn't choose." King In Su said.

"I…" Yun Bok forced the word out but it stuck in his throat.

"You do realize what I'm trying to say, don't you?" King In Su saw as his daughter's Guardian lowered his head, and noticed his Guardian also did the same. "There is a rule in this Kingdom, which says a Priestess is not allowed to have any relationship with a man, because they are devoted to serve Gods. And those who break the rule shall be punished by death, so does the man."

Yun Bok kept his gaze at the floor. He should be afraid that he will get his punishment but didn't.

When the younger Guardian remained silent, King In Su continued. "You know the rule but you choose her over your Kingdom?"

Yun Bok lifted his head a little. "I would never betray my Kingdom. I was born as a soldier and being a soldier is my life," He swallowed a breath. "But for once, in my life, I found another purpose to live, someone I want to protect with my life. Even though I know it is forbidden, but I followed my heart." He then lifted his gaze to meet the King's. "I shall receive the punishment, not her." Although it doesn't matter anymore but he wants to protect her honor. It was the least thing he could do.

King In Su breathed in a small breath. They, the Guardian and the Priestess, were exactly doing the same thing. Trying to protect each other, sacrificing their life for the other.

Yun Bok continued. "The rule says a man but," He paused gathering his courage. "What if it is a woman?"

Lord Seo and General commander Kim lifted their gaze in surprise. Lord Seo shook his head slightly, knowing what his son was about to reveal.

"What do you mean?" King In Su asked in confusion.

Yun Bok looked up at the King. "What if, it is a woman who falls in love with the Priestess?"

King In Su narrowed his eyes and stood up from his throne looking down at the soldier in front of him. "Are you trying to say that you are a woman?"

Yun Bok lowered his head. He was about to reply but couldn't as his father and mentor suddenly kneeled down beside him.

"Your Majesty, it was my fault." Lord Seo bowed his head.

"You are hiding this from me for twenty years?" King In Su asked in disbelief. He clenched his fists feeling anger rose inside him. "And you too Kim Hong Do?"

General commander Kim lowered his head. "It was my fault too, Your Majesty."

"I couldn't believe two persons I trusted the most have deceived me for twenty years. And I entrusted my daughter and my Kingdom to a woman." King In Su said in anger.

"It was my fault, Your Majesty can take my life but please," Lord Seo lifted his gaze. "Please spare his life."

"No, father," Yun Bok turned to his father.

"Please take my life." Lord Seo lowered his head.

"She may be a woman but she was no different with the other." General commander Kim said. "I have seen her grow up together with the other soldiers. She is the best soldier I have ever seen. Your Majesty also knew it. I will take the punishment too, but please forgive her."

Yun Bok turned to his mentor and shook his head. He didn't mean to bring his father and mentor into his problem. He was selfish to never give a thought about them before revealing his truth.

King In Su looked down at the three persons he has entrusted his family and Kingdom. "You shall leave now."

"Please, Your Majesty." Lord Seo and General commander Kim said.

"Wait until I call for your presence."

With that His Majesty left the chamber. Yun Bok kept his gaze down. He has failed to protect the person he loves and now he failed to protect his family.

Lord Seo took his son's shoulder and enveloped him in a hug. '_Don't worry my son, I will protect you_'

General commander Kim patted the younger Guardian's shoulder and gave a light nod toward his old friend.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok headed back to his chamber. He sat on his bed staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't know what to do and just waited for his punishment. He only wishes his father and mentor won't be punished. He turned his gaze when there was a knock on door. The door slid open and his mother came in.<p>

Lady Yuna closed the door before approaching her son. "You are thinner."

Yun Bok pulled his lips up in a small smile and moved aside to let his mother to sit beside him. "I missed your food."

Lady Yuna took his cheek. "You just need to say and I will send it to you."

Yun Bok smiled before leaning his head on his mother's shoulder. "I miss you too."

Lady Yuna caressed his back and said. "Tell me about her." Young Bok has told her everything. To tell the truth she was surprised for she never heard about it before. But again, her son's life is not an ordinary life. "Is she pretty?"

Yun Bok let out a small chuckle. "She is."

"More than me?"

"Yes." He chuckled as his mother pinched his arm. He took a breath and added. "She is very kind, and really good with playing Gayageum." He closed his eyes recalling the memory. "She teased me at our first meeting, inside meditation garden at temple."

Lady Yuna let out a small laugh and listened.

"She can help delivery too. I helped her before and she looked like a real midwife. And she can ride a horse too."

"She can do many things." Lady Yuna said and feels he nodded.

"She did." His throat tightened and he feels his eyes become hot by tear. "For the first time in my life I feel something that I thought I would never have it. Through her I experience love," He let a tear running down his cheek. "I learned to see myself, to accept myself,"

Lady Yuna tightened the hug leaning her head on his.

"She is precious to me. I love her, mother." He let out another tear and cried against her chest.

Lady Yuna kissed her only daughter's head hugging her tightly. Perhaps it isn't usual love she has known or ever heard in her life, and she can't say she understand it as well. Perhaps no one could. However, love is still love, and their love seems to be pure and true. Whatever path her daughter will choose, it won't change her love. She will always be her daughter.

* * *

><p>Yun Bok was kneeling before the King waiting for his punishment. Beside him his father and mentor also waited. Queen Jae Hwa and High Priestess were inside the chamber too. It seems like everyone who knows about his truth was gathering there, except Young Bok and his mother. Finally His Majesty's voice broke the silent.<p>

"Lord Seo and General Commander Kim, raise to your feet."

"Your Majesty…" Lord Seo said but King In Su continued.

"I said you can raise to your feet."

Lord Seo and General commander Kim lifted their gaze before bowing their head. They stood up and took some steps backward.

King In Su turned his gaze to the younger Guardian in front of him. "Seo Yun Bok, I will give you two choices, and you must choose one, as your punishment."

Yun Bok inhaled the air before replying. "Yes, Your Highness."

"You will do your duty as a Guardian and protect Princess, but, you must live as Seo Yun Bok for the rest of your life." King In Su paused for moment and continued. "Or, you have your freedom to live your life, but, you will leave the Kingdom, and you are not allowed to step your foot in this Kingdom."

"Your Majesty," Lord Seo and General commander Kim kneeled to the King.

"As for you two," King In Su moved his gaze to his trusty persons. "You will keep your duty as my Guardian and General Commander, this is my order."

Lord Seo and General commander Kim could only lower their head accepting their punishment.

"Seo Yun Bok, I will give you time to think. And I shall hear your decision tomorrow."

"Your Majesty," Yun Bok lifted his gaze to meet the King's and lowered it again. "I will take my punishment, I will give my life to protect Princess." He didn't need to think. It doesn't matter anymore whether he lives as a man or a woman. He has lost the person he loves, he has no reason to receive the freedom.

King In Su lowered his head slightly looking at the younger soldier. "As I said, you will have your time until tomorrow." With that he rose from the throne and left the chamber.

Queen Jae Hwa couldn't move her gaze from the younger Guardian. Tears slowly watered her eyes as she looked at the man. High Priestess' hand on her arm finally made her turn her gaze and she followed the Priestess outside.

Yun Bok kept staring down at the floor. He stood up when his father and mentor took his arms and helped him to stand to his feet. They say nothing as they walked outside. When he was about to turn toward his chamber, his mentor stopped him.

"Princess wants to meet you."

Yun Bok gave a light nod, he has forgotten the Princess. Her Highness must be worried about him. He turned around and was about to walk toward Princess Hye Su's chamber but his mentor once again stopped him.

"Her Highness is waiting in Queen's chamber."

"We will go with you." Lord Seo said and started to walk.

Yun Bok says nothing following after them. Once they arrived at Queen's chamber, they turned around at him.

"They will take you inside." General commander Kim said and gave a nod.

"Don't worry." Lord Seo gave a smile and patted his son's shoulder.

Yun Bok nodded his head and walked toward the gate. A guard guided him inside. This was the first time he enter Queen's chamber, it was bigger than Princess Hye Su's. He followed the guard and they stopped in front of a room. The guard gave a bow before leaving him. He took a breath and knocked the door.

He walked inside the room and saw the Princess was standing near window with her back facing him. "Princess, I…" He was about to apologize for not showing himself after the battle, but the word died in his throat as the Princess turned around.

"Guardian,"

"Jeong Hyang…"

* * *

><p>O-kay, another surprise ;)<p>

Thank you for reading, and until next chap :)


	18. Crown Princess

**Hi, sorry for the late update. And thank you for the reviews, really happy to know what you think. Momo, glad you like this story, haha so you want a jealousy scene too :D actually, I ended it early bcause I want to focus with YB and JH's relationship, don't want to make the story complicated, have done it before making the reader frustrated xD besides YB is kind of gentle 'man' he won't let Princess Hye Su has wrong assumption about him anyway. I'm trying to update frequently but these days very busy m(_ _)m hope you'll like this one :) Sir Durango, glad you like the twist ;) sorry for making you waiting anxiously :p AceLey, hehe I don't have the heart to kill the main character ;D yup, there's a chance for them, then you'll like this one ;) no1inparticular, hehe sorry, you're welcome glad you like it, I'm trying :)**

**So, hope you will like this one too. I don't own POTW just the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 18 Crown Princess<p>

"_How is it going?" King In Su asked anxiously._

"_We have finally found them, but," Lord Seo paused._

"_But?" _

"_Jang Byuk So was dead."_

"_You killed him?"_

_Lord Seo shook his head a little. "No, Your Majesty. It was a soldier."_

"_A soldier? My soldier?"_

"_I am afraid not our, Your Majesty." General commander Kim walked inside the room._

"_What do you mean?" King In Su turned to the General commander._

"_I must kill the man. But I found this with him."_

_King In Su and Lord Seo looked down at a wooden plate on the Commander's hand._

"_It was North Kingdom." Lord Seo said. "It means…?"_

_General commander Kim gave a nod. "Apparently, yes."_

_Suddenly the door pushed open and Commander Kim Young Bok entered the room. He kneeled to His Majesty and reported._

"_Everything is under our control, the army of North Kingdom will take their departure tomorrow morning. The General Commander sends this to Your Highness." Young Bok rose to his feet and gave the paper scroll to King In Su._

_King In Su unrolled the scroll reading the message. He rolled the scroll and said. "We need no worry for the rest."_

_General commander Kim glanced toward Lord Seo before bowing his head. He then turned to the younger commander. "Where is Seo Yun Bok?"_

"_I thought he is here. He wasn't?" Young Bok asked getting panic._

_King In Su said. "He went after Jang Byuk So, and so did Priestess Jeong Hyang. You didn't meet them?" _

"_No." Lord Seo replied._

"_Your Highness!" _

_They turned around as a soldier burst inside. "What happened?" General commander Kim asked the soldier._

"_The praying building was burning down."_

"_Burning down? How?" General commander Kim asked again._

"_I don't know, Sir."_

_Young Bok turned to his father. "Yun Bok, he must be inside." He quickly bowed toward His Majesty before running outside._

_Lord Seo and General commander Kim bowed their head before following Young Bok. They finally saw the burned up building. Soldiers and servants were trying to quench the fierce flames. _

"_Yun Bok!" Young Bok shouted. He grabbed a soldier's arm. "You see Princess' Guardian?"_

"_No, Sir."_

_Young Bok released the soldier. "Yun Bok!"_

"_I'll look for the other side." Lord Seo said before running toward the other side._

"_Bring more water!" General commander Kim shouted helping the soldier._

_Lord Seo turned to the other side looking for an entry. Although it was almost impossible with fire burst out from doors and windows. He took off a cloth that hanging down from his shoulders, tearing it and covered his nose and mouth. He then tore the remained cloth wrapping it around his hands before bursting inside. Inside the building fire has destroyed the praying room. He swiftly moved aside as the ceiling collapsed down. He needs to find them before the building completely fall down. _

"_Yun Bok! You hear me!? Yun Bok!" Lord Seo lowered his body and walked toward the back room. No one was there. His eyes caught a body on the floor and he approached the lying body. It was a soldier. He left the dead man leaving the room. Yun Bok must be heading toward front exit. He then ran toward front room. The smoke blocked his view and it becomes hard to breathe. He ran toward the next room and finally saw his son and the Priestess. His son was helping the Priestess. It seems like the Priestess was injured. And then he heard Young Bok's voice. However, the next moment she pulled off from Yun Bok and pushed him forward. _

_Lord Seo stepped backward as the wall collapsed before him. He put a hand up to cover his eyes. He has no time. He jumped over the fire approaching the Priestess._

_Jeong Hyang trying to breathe but couldn't. Slowly she lost her conscious and fell backward. She thought it was the end of her life. She won't see the Guardian again. Suddenly she feels hands on her shoulders catching her body before everything went black._

_Lord Seo lifted the Priestess to his shoulder and turned around. They are surrounded by fire. They can't use doors or windows and the building started to collapse. He decided to use the secret passage. Luckily Jang left the door unlock. He pushed the door with his shoulder. He took a torch from wall starting to walk. He glanced toward the Priestess. She is still alive but breathing slowly__. Her wound must be treated soon or she won't survive._

_After leaving the exit, Lord Seo ran toward the nearest building, Queen's chamber building. "She was injured, help me." The guard let them pass the gate and ran inside calling servants. _

"_What happened to her?"_

"_She's bleeding out and I'm afraid inhaled too much smoke." Lord Seo said to the servant chief lady. _

"_Take her inside, hurry. And prepare medicine." The woman said to the other servants._

_Lord Seo put the Priestess down and the servants take her inside. "She will be fine?"_

"_I can't say, but I will try my best." The woman replied._

"_Please __help her. And please say my gratitude and apology to Her Highness."_

"_Don't worry Sir." The woman bowed her head and turned around._

_Lord Seo watched until the woman go inside before turning around. He then left Queen's chamber building but something was keeping his mind. He wonders why the Priestess sacrifices her life to save his son. The thought kept his mind as he headed back toward praying building._

_Queen Jae Hwa closed the book she was reading when the door slid open. "Is she alright?"_

_The servant bowed her head and replied. "Yes, Your Highness. "_

_Queen Jae Hwa left her chamber heading toward the other room. The servant opened the door and she walked inside. _

"_Your Highness."_

"_How is her condition?" Queen Jae Hwa said to the woman who has served her since she became a queen. _

"_The wound was not the problem, but she will have difficulty with her breathe due to too much inhaling smoke."_

_The Queen sat down beside the bed looking at the lying Priestess. "Do whatever you could to save her."_

"_With the medicine she will heal. However, Your Highness," _

_Queen Jae Hwa turned to the old woman beside her. "Yes?"_

"_There is something I need to show."_

"_What is it?"_

_The servant chief leaned over and took something from a small table beside the bed. "She is wearing this."_

_The Queen__ was surprised to see the jewelry. She took the necklace. "This…this is…" __She then lifted her gaze to the old woman. "How could she have this necklace? This was the necklace I gave to my older daughter."_

"_There is another thing Your Highness must see."_

_Queen Jae Hwa held her breath as the old woman pulled the blanket off and unbuttoned the Priestess' shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw the birth mark over the Priestess' left pelvis. "She…"_

"_Yes, Your Highness." She knows about the birth mark for she was the one who help the Queen's delivery twenty-five years ago._

"_My child," Queen Jae Hwa couldn't hold tear looking at her lost daughter. She took the Priestess' hand bringing it up to her lips. "She has been close to me, but I never realized it." She took the Priestess' cheek. "My daughter, my daughter…"_

_King In Su walked hastily toward the room next to the Queen's room. When the servant came with the news he immediately leaves the main building. He entered the room and saw his wife was sitting beside the lying Priestess. "Is it true?" When his wife turned her gaze and he saw tears he knows it. He left the door kneeling beside his wife._

"_Our daughter."_

_King In Su took his wife's shoulder before caressing the Priestess' head. "Our daughter." Now he understands why he couldn't let her die. Even though he didn't recognize her but somehow his heart recognizes. "Oh my heavenly Gods, I almost let my daughter die, and I have endangered her life." He let out a tear looking down at the lying unconscious Priestess, now a Princess. "What have I done?"_

_Jeong Hyang opened her eyes slowly and blinked to adjust her eyes. She was inside a room. She couldn't help a small cry when she moved her body._

"_You are awakened? Your Majesty, Your Highness, she gained her conscious."_

_Jeong Hyang turned her gaze and saw an old woman, a servant chief. However, she was surprised when she saw the King and Queen approaching her bed. "Your Majesty, Your Highness," She also noticed High Priestess stood behind them. High Priestess smiled at her but she could see the concern in her eyes._

"_Don't, just lie down." Queen Jae Hwa stopped her daughter. Tears once again come to her eyes as she looked at her daughter. _

"_Thank you, Your Highness." Jeong Hyang said. She was confused as she saw the Queen turned her gaze wiping a tear._

"_There are some questions I need to ask you?"_

_Jeong Hyang turned to the King. "Yes, Your Majesty."_

"_Did you remember where you live before entering the temple? And about your parents?"_

"_I am afraid I didn't remember anything about my childhood before entering temple." Jeong Hyang answered. "I don't know about my parents either. I have lived wondering where they have been, and why they left me." _

_The Queen couldn't hold her tear and starts to cry. _

_Jeong Hyang was confused seeing the Royal couple look so sad. It was High Priestess who revealed the truth. High Priestess approached the bed and said._

"_Jeong Hyang, Your Majesty and Your Highness are your parents."_

_Jeong Hyang could only stare at the older Priestess. It was something she never thought that she didn't know how to react. "My parents?" _

"_Yes, you are our daughter." Queen Jae Hwa pulled back from her husband and reached for her daughter's hand. She showed the necklace. "You recognized this?"_

_Jeong Hyang looked down at her chest before looking up at the Queen. "It is my necklace."_

"_Where did you get this?" The Queen asked._

"_I always wear it, since I was a baby." Jeong Hyang answered and saw the Queen cried another tear and said._

"_This is my necklace, and I gave this to my daughter twenty-five years ago."_

"_It means…" Jeong Hyang couldn't finish her sentence as tears watering her eyes._

"_You are my daughter." Queen Jae Hwa finished the sentence. "Our daughter."_

_She has thought she would cry a happy cry and perhaps with a smile when she finally meets her parents. However, at moment she couldn't describe her feeling. Only tears keep flowing out from her eyes. When the Queen leaned down to kiss her forehead and she feels the King's hand stroking her head she finally realized it. She has wished for these gestures in her whole life. She couldn't help a small smile between her cry as the Queen, her mother caressed her cheek. Finally, after years, she found her parents._

* * *

><p>"Jeong Hyang…" Yun Bok couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the person in front of him. "Is it you?"<p>

Jeong Hyang pulled her lips up offering a small smile. "It's me."

Tears slowly come to his eyes. "You...you are alive?" When Jeong Hyang nodded her head he couldn't hold the tear. He took a step forward but stopped as he realized it. Quickly he kneeled down. "Her Highness, please forgive my rudeness."

"Don't, please." Jeong Hyang reached for the Guardian but winced.

"Her Highness," Yun Bok caught the Princess and helped her to sit. He pulled his hands back to his side. "Is Her Highness alright?"

Jeong Hyang nodded her head a little. "I'm alright." She lowered her gaze. She has missed his touch but now he was afraid to touch her.

"You are injured."

"Yes, but it will soon heal."

Yun Bok decided to sit in front of the Princess, but he put some distance between them. For a while they just sit in silence. He wants to reach her, and pull her in his arms, sadly, he can't. But it was enough, seeing she was there and alive. He wants nothing more. "I thought you…" He trailed off filling his lungs with the air.

"I thought I will," Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze. "If it wasn't for your father I won't be here, alive." When the Guardian held his gaze at the floor she knows what he was thinking. "I am sorry, I…"

"When I saw you there, I blamed myself," Yun Bok lifted his gaze a little but didn't meet the Princess'. "For couldn't protect you. I wished it was me."

Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze. "It was the only thing I can do."

"You're trying to protect me, I should have known it." He lifted his gaze to meet her and offered a small smile. However, his smile faded as he remembering something. "His Majesty said that you have saved the Kingdom, I don't understand."

"It was three years ago, when we start the plan. Your father and General Commander Kim Hong Do are secretly taking contact with North Kingdom's Crown Prince." Jeong Hyang paused for a moment. "I was trusted to join their side, so we could know their plan."

"Why must you, and not another person?" Yun Bok couldn't help but ask.

"Not like the other Priestesses, I wasn't born as a Priestess, it makes them believe me. And I know the forest better than anyone else." Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I had lied to you."

Yun Bok shook his head and said. "It was your duty, I would do the same if it was me." Although to tell the truth it shocked him when he learned that the person he loves was his enemy. He then looked over her blue dress. "And now, you are a Princess."

* * *

><p><span><em>25 years ago<em>

"_One last push, Your Highness. It's almost done." The midwife said. "Give me clothes." A servant handed new clothes. _

_The Queen took a long breath before letting out a cry giving the last push. And soon the room was filled with cry. A baby cry._

"_Congratulations Your Highness, it's a Princess." The midwife cleaned the newborn baby and wrapped the baby with clean clothes. She laid the new Princess beside the Queen. "A beautiful Princess."_

_Queen Jae Hwa didn't bother to wipe tear and took the baby in her arms. And soon the pain vanished away when she held her daughter in her arms. "She is beautiful."_

"_Yes, Your Highness." The midwife replied._

_Queen Jae Hwa kissed her daughter's head holding the small fingers in her hand. "My daughter."_

_The midwife then left the room to bring the news to the waiting King outside. _

_King In Su entered the room and approached his wife and newborn baby. He sat down beside his wife taking her hand. "She looks like you."_

"_She has your nose."_

"_She did." King In Su said. Suddenly the door was pushed open._

"_Your Majesty,"_

"_What's wrong?" King In Su asked the servant. When he saw the General commander was waiting beside the door he turned to his wife. "I'll be right back."_

"_What do you mean? A coup d`etat?"_

"_Yes, Your Majesty. Lord Jang and some court members." The General commander said. "They are heading here. Your Majesty has to leave Palace."_

_King In Su was about to reply when a soldier burst inside and reported._

"_They are here!"_

"_Your Majesty," The General commander turned to the King. "We need to leave."_

"_There's no time. Prepare your soldier." King In Su then walked back inside his wife's chamber. _

"_What happened?" Queen Jae Hwa asked as she saw the King's anxious face._

"_A coup d`etat." King In Su said._

_Queen Jae Hwa forced her body up to sit. "What should we do?" She then turned to the baby in her arms._

_King In Su took a deep breath before let the word out. "We have to send her outside Palace."_

"_No." The Queen shook her head. "I won't let her go."_

_King In Su sat beside his wife. "I know, but we have no choice. If something happens to us, no one can protect her. We must send her to the temple, she will be safe there."_

"_No." Queen Jae Hwa held the baby tightly. "They will look for her too. They will kill my baby."_

_King In Su closed his eyes. What should he do?_

"_Your Majesty," The midwife said. "Let me protect the Princess. My brother has a house outside city. We will wait there."_

_King In Su turned to his wife. "Jae Hwa," He took her cheek and nodded his head._

"_What if they come after you?" Queen Jae Hwa asked. She needs to make sure her daughter will be safe._

"_Actually, tonight, another baby was born, but," The midwife lowered her gaze for a moment before lifting it and continued. "He didn't make it."_

"_We will announce that the Crown Prince was dead." The King said. "It will stop them. And she will be safe." He turned to the midwife and the woman nodded her head._

_Queen Jae Hwa looked down at her newborn baby. She just held her in her arms and now she has to let her daughter go. "How could this happen?"_

"_Jae Hwa," King In Su lifted his gaze as suddenly there was a loud sound from outside. "They are coming."_

_The Queen took a last look at her daughter and caressed her red cheek. "I'm sorry, but we'll meet again, and I will never let you go again." She kissed her daughter's forehead before looking up at the midwife. "Please take care of her."_

"_With my life." The midwife replied before taking the baby._

"_A soldier will go with you." King In Su said to the midwife. He then turned his gaze to his daughter. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before looking up. "Please be careful."_

"_Yes, Your Majesty."_

_The King hugged his crying wife as they watched the midwife leaving with their newborn daughter._

* * *

><p>"You are the Crown Prince, I meant Princess?" Yun Bok said after Jeong Hyang finished the story.<p>

"Apparently yes." Jeong Hyang answered.

"What has happened to the midwife? And why didn't she bring you back to Palace after the coup d`etat? I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry or…"

"No, it's alright. What happened after she brought me, why we never return to Palace, and why I was left inside the forest," She shook her head a little. "It's still a mystery. But it doesn't matter anymore. Now I have found my family."

Yun Bok offered a small smile. "It suits you, Her Highness." The former Priestess lowered her gaze. "Something wrong?"

Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze to meet the Guardian's. "I don't know if it suits me. I have no idea about Princesses thing. So," She pulled the corner of her lips up. "Please call me Jeong Hyang, just like before."

This time it was Yun Bok who lowered his gaze. After moment he replied. "I think it isn't appropriate. You are a Princess, and I…I'm just a Guardian, your servant."

Despite the pain from her chest, Jeong Hyang leaned forward reaching for the Guardian's hand. "Don't say that. I'm still the Priestess you have known." She wants to say it won't change anything however, sadly, everything changes.

Yun Bok looked down at the hand on his. He turned his hand and took the hand. He has missed this warm hand of her.

Upon seeing the Guardian holding her hand, Jeong Hyang decided to tease him a little. "Like this, you can hold my hand."

"I am sorry, Your Highness." Yun Bok quickly released the hand.

"I'm just kidding." Jeong Hyang giggled and took his hands holding it.

Yun Bok narrowed his eyes a little at the giggling Princess. "Now you can tease me."

"I've missed that very much." Jeong Hyang let out another giggle. He shook his head but smiling. She looked down at their joining hands and run her thumbs over his strong hands. "You didn't miss me?"

"Jeong Hyang," Yun Bok said and saw the Princess let out a chuckle. "If it will make you happy, yes. Although we didn't meet only for two days." He let out a small cry when Jeong Hyang pinched his arm. Jeong Hyang made a pouting face before smiling widely. "Maybe you're right, it didn't suit you. The Princess thing." He joined in the Princess' laugh.

"Finally you laugh, I was worried you will grow wrinkles over your face." She let out a small squeal when he tried to tickle her side.

Yun Bok took a small breath staring at the woman in front of him. At moment he really wishes they are inside the forest again where they can talk, laugh and tease each other without worrying about the rule, the Kingdom or their future.

"You are thinking again." Jeong Hyang offered a small smile.

"I revealed my true identity." Yun Bok said. The Princess didn't look surprise to hear it.

"Your Majesty came and asked me about," Jeong Hyang looked down at their hands. "Our relationship."

"What did you say?" Yun Bok asked. Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze to meet his.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wished could see you grow up." Queen Jae Hwa lifted her hand and cupped her older daughter's cheek. "But now you are here with us. From now on you will live here, with your family." She pulled back her hand, slapped her forehead lightly and chuckled. "Your sister must be happy to know she has a sister. She always wished for a sister."<em>

_Jeong Hyang looked down letting out a small breath. She is truly happy to have family, a father, a mother and a sister. But she can't live here, in Palace, as a Princess. "Mother, actually I…" She couldn't finish her sentence as the door suddenly slid open and his father, the King and High Priestess entered the room. They stood up to give the seat and sat down in front of the King. _

"_What happened?" The Queen asked when she saw the King clenched his jaw._

"_Leave us alone." King In Su ordered and the guard closed the door. He then turned to his daughter. "He is a woman."_

_Jeong Hyang held her breath lowering her gaze._

"_You knew it," King In Su continued when his daughter remained silent. "You know his true identity, and still love him."_

_Queen Jae Hwa knitted her brows looking between her husband and daughter. "The Guardian is a woman? How could it possible?" _

"_Jeong Hyang," _

_Jeong Hyang took a deep breath. "At first I didn't. And I was shocked when he reveals his truth."_

"_But, he is a…" Queen Jae Hwa couldn't say the word. "How could you?"_

"_Once I tried to hate him, but couldn't. Perhaps no one could understand it, but my feeling toward him, it would never change." She lifted her head and said. "That's why I can't live here, I can't be a Princess."_

"_No, no," The Queen shook her head grabbing her daughter's hand. "You are a Princess and your place is here, with us, with your family. I just find you after years, how could I let you go again?"_

"_Mother, I'm sorry." Jeong Hyang lifted a hand to wipe tear from her mother's cheek. She then turned to his father. "Father, please."_

_King In Su closed his eyes breathing out a sigh. Although he can't tell he understands that kind of feeling, however, he has seen it himself. They are willing to give their life for the other. If it isn't love then he didn't know what it is. _

"_Father," _

_His Majesty opened his eyes looking at his daughter. "I have seen it myself, your feeling toward each other." He took a breath and offered a smile. "I will be a bad father if I can't give my daughter happiness." _

"_Thank you, father." Jeong Hyang finally let the tear out._

"_No." Queen Jae Hwa couldn't hold the cry._

_High Priestess who sat beside the Queen took the Queen's shoulder. "Your Highness."_

* * *

><p>"You will leave Palace?" Yun Bok asked. He was surprised to hear it. "Jeong Hyang,"<p>

Jeong Hyang squeezed the Guardian's hand. "Live as a Princess means I can't be with you," She brought another hand up cupping his cheek. "And I can't." She offered a smile. "Besides, I was supposed to get my punishment."

"You didn't deserve any."

"So do you. We deserve our happiness."

"It won't be easy." Yun Bok said.

Jeong Hyang gave a light nod caressing his cheek. "I know. But as long as I have you with me, we are together, I believe we can go through anything."

Yun Bok locked his gaze at the former Priestess' eyes. At moment he wonders what he did to deserve her in his life. "You seem so sure about it, Her Highness."

"I do." Jeong Hyang giggled.

Yun Bok shook his head but smiling. After a pregnant pause he said. "Tomorrow I must decide whether I will keep my duty or, leave the Kingdom."

For moment Jeong Hyang says nothing looking at him. "You have your decision already?"

Yun Bok nodded. "I do." Looking at the anxious Princess he decided to tease her. "But I won't tell you."

Jeong Hyang knitted her brows slightly. "Why not?"

"It's secret."

"You won't tell me?"

Yun Bok shook his head. "Jeong Hyang," He pushed her hands when she tried to tickle his side. "Still I won't tell you, Jeong Hyang." But the Princess didn't stop.

Outside the room Queen Jae Hwa and High Priestess were standing in front of the door. High Priestess turned to the Queen. "Your Highness,"

The Queen closed her eyes for moment before saying. "I must let her go, mustn't I?"

High Priestess saw the Queen pulled the corner of her lips up a little before turning around. She took a glance toward the room before following after the Queen giving the couple their privacy.

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you like it. See you on next chapter ;)<p> 


	19. Last Duty

**Thank you for still coming, and thank you for the reviews. Momo, you didn't give up xD but I'm sorry can't change the plot now, because if I did it will change the theme of this story m(_ _)m and you'll soon find out the other reason ;) Hoping you won't be disappointed :( AceLey, glad you like it, and you have finished watching the drama!? wow! hehe you matching their faces xD told you, don't worry I will ;) Guest, thanks, happy to know you love this story :)**

**Okay, I don't own POTW and its characters. Hope you'll like this one.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 19 Last Duty<p>

"Stand up my soldier."

Yun Bok rose to his feet keeping his gaze at the floor. Finally the time has come when he will give his decision. His father and mentor took him from his chamber and they headed toward King's audience chamber where he will meet His Majesty. He couldn't sleep last night although he has his decision already.

King In Su glanced at the General commander and his Guardian before looking back at the younger Guardian. "Seo Yun Bok, did you make your decision already?"

Yun Bok took a small breath before answering. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And it was?"

Lord Seo held his breath waiting for his son's answer. Whatever decision his son made he trusts him. Although, to tell the truth he still blames himself for bring the destiny. His son deserves to live his life as the other but it was him that chose the path for him. If it is possible he wished he can change the past and give him his own life. As if could see his remorse his old friend gave a light pat on his shoulder. He turned to Kim Hong Do and saw the commander offered a light nod. Yun Bok's voice made them turn their gaze ahead.

"I have my decision already," Yun Bok paused for a moment before adding. "I will leave the Kingdom." He could hear a small gasp from behind him. '_I'm sorry father_'

Kim Hong Do patted the older Guardian's shoulder. Although he has thought his best soldier will choose to leave but it still surprised him as well. It seems like nothing can change his feeling toward the Priestess, now a Princess. Even though he couldn't understand such feeling however, it still amazed him to see the Guardian and the Princess trying to protect each other. He gave a squeeze keeping his gaze at the King. For his surprise His Majesty smiled a little.

"I know you will choose to leave this Kingdom." King In Su said. When the younger Guardian lifted his gaze he added. "You have proven yourself as a great soldier and I shall grant your wish."

Yun Bok bowed his head and was about to show his gratitude when the King rose from his throne approaching him.

"But as a father, can I ask a favor to protect my daughter?"

Yun Bok was surprised to hear the word. "With my life, Your Majesty." He bent his knees to kneel but the King took his shoulders.

"From now on you will be Princess Jeong Hyang's Guardian," He looked into the Guardian's eyes and handed the Royal plate. "I hope it will help you wherever you go. I entrust my daughter to you."

Yun Bok looked down at the plate before lifting his gaze. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"It was me to thank you. I couldn't protect my own daughter twenty-five years ago and now I have to let her go. But it's for the best. May heavenly Gods and great ancestors always protect both of you."

Yun Bok bowed his head accepting his last duty.

Lord Seo finally released his breath. It was the best for them. As long as his son could have his happiness no matter what or where it will be he is happy. When His Majesty turned his gaze at them, they bowed their head.

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang looked down at her hands in her lap holding her breath. She was inside the chamber with her father, the King, and her mother, the Queen. After a while finally her father broke the silence.<p>

"He chose to leave the Kingdom."

Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze. "Did he?" Her father nodded his head.

"He has chosen you over the Kingdom," King In Su paused as his older daughter lowered her gaze. "Actually, whichever he chooses it's same."

Jeong Hyang looked up at his father before turning to her mother in confusion. She then looked back at his father. The King let out a small chuckle.

"Even if he chooses to keep his duty as a Guardian, he will have to leave the Kingdom, because he will be your Guardian. You are the Crown Princess."

Jeong Hyang turned her gaze when her mother took her hand smiling. "But, how about my sister?" Never before she thought she will use the word.

"Well, it seems like I have to look for a new Guardian." King In Su said.

Jeong Hyang lowered her head. She knows how important the Guardian to her sister.

King In Su understands what his older daughter was thinking. "I know you're worried about your sister. I have noticed her feeling toward the Guardian but, she has to learn that sometimes she can't get what she wants, especially love. Don't worry about her, besides, according to this Kingdom rule he deserves a punishment. Even as a King I can't ignore the rule."

"Jeong Hyang," The Queen reached for her daughter's cheek. "This is the least we can give to you."

Jeong Hyang leaned against the hand and nodded. She then turned to the King. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yes, my child."

"Please, keep it secret from her." When she saw the King looking at her in confusion she added. "I am happy to have a sister, I really am. But, I can't forgive myself to take someone important to my sister. Let it be like this, she knows me as a Priestess, an orphan." She turned to her mother and wiped a drop of tear from her cheek.

"If it is what you wish my child." King In Su agreed.

* * *

><p>Princess Hye Su closed her eyes as warm breeze blew against her face. Summer has come. It comes early this year, she thought. She breathed in the air sliding her eyelids open. She was sitting inside her chamber. She thought to spend her little time looking at the garden. Summer flowers have bloomed beautifully over the garden. She really likes the view. She likes spring of course but summer is different.<p>

"Your Highness,"

Princess Hye Su turned her gaze when the maid entering her room. "Yes,"

"The Guardian wants to meet Your Highness."

"He's here?" Princess Hye Su lightened up and smiled. "Tell him to come in."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The Princess watched as the maid bowed leaving the room. She then pulled a chair beside her for the Guardian. She was happy finally can meet him. After the battle she didn't see him. She looked up when he entered her room.

"Princess," Yun Bok gave a bow toward the Princess.

"Come in." She patted the chair next to her smiling. The Guardian smiled back approaching her. "How do you do?"

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking. How about Princess?" Yun Bok answered after sat down beside the Princess.

"Very boring," She said and saw the Guardian let out a chuckle. "And your leg?" The servant told her about the Guardian's injury.

"Getting better. I am sorry for making Princess worried."

"Yes, you did." Princess Hye Su replied and chuckled. However moment later she breathed out a sigh. "Do you have to go?"

Yun Bok glanced at the Princess before lowering his head. "I am sorry."

Princess Hye Su turned to the Guardian. "Please, don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong."

"I did. I betrayed my Kingdom." He referred to his true identity however the Princess didn't know about it.

"No, you didn't. You just followed your heart." Princess Hye Su said and turned her gaze back to the garden. "You must really love her, don't you?"

Yun Bok was surprised at the question. Still keeping his gaze at his hands he nodded a little.

"And so does she." Princess Hye Su added. She has heard about the Priestess trying to save the Guardian. She couldn't imagine she will do the same thing. Sacrifice your life for someone you love without second thought. They must really love each other. For her he was still an important person but now it was different. Although she must admit that she still feels the attraction toward him but she won't step in their love. How could she?

Yun Bok noticed the Princess was thinking. "Princess will meet someone better than me."

Princess Hye Su pulled the corner of her lips up. "I wish not my Guardian." She let out a small chuckle. When he was about to say something she added. "Don't say sorry. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." She reached over for his arm. "I promise I will find someone else and be happy."

Yun Bok nodded his head offering a smile.

"Well if no, then I'll find you." She said and chuckled joining his. She pulled back her hand. "Promise me you will be happy too, wherever you are, both of you."

Yun Bok nodded. "I promise."

The Princess looked into his brown eyes and smiled. "I will really miss you."

"Me too. But don't worry because Young Bok will still be here."

Princess Hye Su let out a giggle. "Yes he is. He must be really sad you'll leave the Kingdom."

Yun Bok sighed. He hasn't told his brother yet. "He will cry maybe." The Princess let out a small laugh.

"I believe he will. Anyway, what are you going to do from now on?"

Yun Bok pursed his lips. "I don't know. A farmer maybe, or fisherman?"

Princess Hye Su turned to face the Guardian. "You know how to grow crop? I thought you could only hold a sword."

"Of course I do. But maybe need a practice at first." Yun Bok replied and saw the Princess laughing. He then joined in her laugh.

* * *

><p>Jeong Hyang buttoned up her shirt and took the Princess dress. She looked at the beautiful dress for moment before laid the dress down on the bed sighing. It doesn't belong to her. She may be a Princess but she doesn't belong here, in Palace. She let out a small breath and put her necklace on. It was her only belonging. She has lost the brooch the Guardian gave her. She lifted her gaze sighing again when there was knock. She walked toward door sliding it open. As soon as the door opened a pair of arms enveloped her in a hug pushing her backward.<p>

"Sister!"

Jeong Hyang was surprised to see the younger Priestess. "Eun Ae," She looked up and saw the other Priestess. "Min Jee." She looked down when Eun Ae started to cry.

"I thought sister was dead." Eun Ae cried against her sister. "I was so worried when they told me that sister left temple, I can't sleep, can't eat, worrying about sister, and then they said…"

Jeong Hyang rubbed the younger Priestess' back. "I'm sorry for making you worried. But I'm fine, and alive." She took Eun Ae's cheeks wiping the tears. "I've missed you a lot." She kissed the younger Priestess' forehead. She pulled her sister in a hug looking up at the other Priestess stretching her arm out. She tightened the hug after Min Jee joined in their group hug.

"Okay, I can't breathe." Eun Ae said.

Jeong Hyang laughed lightly releasing her sisters. "I really missed you, both of you. So, am I forgiven now?"

"Well," Eun Ae crossed her arms but when her sister pinched her cheeks she giggled. "Yes, of course." She wiped the tear with the back of her hands grinning.

"Thank you." Jeong Hyang cupped the youngest Priestess' cheek before turning to Min Jee. "Thank you for taking care of her. She must trouble you a lot, didn't she?"

"Sister," Eun Ae pouted.

Min Jee let out a chuckle and shook her head. "She was being nice, but still fall asleep during her duty sometimes."

"Sister Min Jee too." Eun Ae stuck her tongue out at her other sister.

"Okay, stop it you two." Jeong Hyang took the younger Priestesses' arms holding it. "But there is something I need to ask."

"What is it?" Min Jee asked in confusion when she saw the older Priestess lowered her gaze pursing her lips.

Jeong Hyang took a small breath and said. "I need to ask both of you to keep my presence secret."

"Why?" Eun Ae asked knitting her brows but then turned her head when her other sister replied.

"I understand," Min Jee said. "I will keep it secret."

"Thank you, Min Jee." Jeong Hyang said to Min Jee and turned to Eun Ae cupping her cheek. "It's complicated but…"

"It's about the rule, isn't it?" Eun Ae said and saw her sister nodded. "So, what are sister going to do?"

"I will leave this Kingdom, with him."

"What?" Eun Ae and Min Jee gasped in surprise. "Why?"

"We have to." Jeong Hyang offered a small smile. Min Jee just looked at her still in surprise while Eun Ae started to cry again.

"I don't want sister to go." Eun Ae threw herself hugging her sister. "Who will teach me? Who will remind me for my duty?"

Jeong Hyang pulled the youngest Priestess closer. "You will be fine, you're a great Priestess." To tell the truth she didn't want to leave her sister as well. "You have Min Jee, she will teach you and look after you." She looked up and saw the other Priestess nodded her head smiling. "Besides," She released her hug cupping Eun Ae's cheeks. "Who said you won't see me again? You can come to meet me anytime you want."

"Really?" Eun Ae asked.

Jeong Hyang nodded. "Of course. You have a great guide here." She turned to Min Jee and winked.

"I will! I will come every day." Eun Ae cheered up.

"But maybe not every day, High Priestess won't allow you." Jeong Hyang chuckled as Eun Ae pouting a little.

* * *

><p>Princess Hye Su was walking across court yard heading toward her chamber. She lifted her hand and pulled the bracelet off from her hand. She then handed the bracelet to the maid behind her. But she stopped when the maid let out a small gasp. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I am sorry, Your Highness, the bracelet…"

Princess Hye Su turned around to face the maid. "What's wrong with the bracelet?"

"I…dropped it…and it fell into, the pond…"

The Princess was about to reply when someone greeted her. She turned around and found Commander Kim Young Bok was standing behind her.

"Her Highness,"

"Commander Kim,"

Young Bok glanced toward the maid before turning to the Princess. "Something is wrong, Her Highness?"

"My maid dropped my bracelet into the pond." Princess Hye Su replied.

"I will take it." Young Bok started to pull his shoes off.

"It's okay." Princess Hye Su grabbed the Commander's arm to stop him but then quickly released it. "It's…alright." She took a step backward.

"I, will take it," Young Bok rubbed his palms. "Please wait here." He quickly turned around letting out a breath.

"But…" Princess Hye Su was about to remind the Commander but he has pulled his shoes off entering the pond. "…you should wear your shoes."

Young Bok entered the pond looking for the bracelet. "Bring light here." He said to his soldier. He offered to help the Princess but honestly it wasn't easy to find thing in a pond especially at night. He bent his back narrowing his eyes. It must be around there. He moved his foot forward but then suddenly feels pain from her toes. Something bit his toes. "Aw!"

"Commander, what happened?"

"My toes, aw!" Young Bok quickly stepped back hopping but fell instead.

"Commander, are you alright?" Princess Hye Su approached the pond as she saw the Commander fell into the pond. He looks in pain.

"I'm fine," Young Bok lifted his leg and saw a crab on his toes. "You little brat, what are you doing there?" He looked up when she heard the Princess' giggles. He blushed in embarrassment and took the animal from his toes. "Thanks friend, you embarrassed me in front of a lady." He released the crab and sent a glare toward the soldier who was trying to hold his laugh. He looked down to push his body and caught something glitters under the water. He stretched his arm reaching over. It was the bracelet. "I found it."

Princess Hye Su watched as the Commander lifted his hand holding her bracelet. But the Commander quickly pushed his body up hopping out from the water. She pressed her lips together to hold back a grin as he approached her.

"I found it." Young Bok wiped the water with his uniform before handing it to the Princess.

"You did, thank you." Princess Hye Su said before looking down at the Commander's foot. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright." Young Bok replied quickly. "Just a little…trouble. But I'm okay."

"Actually I was about to remind you earlier, about the crabs."

"Really?" Young Bok said and blushed again. '_You're embarrassing yourself Young Bok_'

Princess Hye Su giggled upon seeing the Commander was blushing. "Again, thank you for your help."

"On your serve, Her Highness."

"Please call me Princess." Princes Hye Su watched as the Commander nodding his head a little.

"Yes, Your…I mean Princess." Young Bok rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Since you have helped me let me help with your wound." Princess Hye Su said.

Yun Bok quickly lifted both hands but then lowered it again. "Princess don't need to worry about my wound, it wasn't bad."

"But if you don't treat it, it will get worse." The Princess added. Actually it won't but she wants to help and tease a little.

"Really?" Young Bok looked down at his toes before lifting his gaze. "It will get worse?"

Princess Hye Su pressed her lips together looking at the worried soldier. From the corner of her eye she noticed her maid and the other soldier were trying to hold back a grin. She then nodded her head. "It won't if you let me help."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Princess."

She was about to turn around when the Guardian approached them.

"Princess," Yun Bok greeted the Princess and turned to his brother. He knitted his brows as he saw Young Bok's wet pants and bare feet. "What happened to you?"

"He helped me," Princess Hye Su said turning to the Commander beside her. "And fell into the pound."

"Really?" Yun Bok turned to his brother who looks embarrassed.

"Don't you dare." Young Bok warned his brother. "But you should be careful, many crabs inside."

"Yes, it has, I know." Yun Bok replied.

"Good then." Young Bok cleared his throat but pulling his upper lip up in a small snarl at his brother. "But if it bites you, you better treat it or it will get worse, right Princess?"

"I never know that." Yun Bok said looking at the Princess. When he saw the Princess pressed her lips together he gave a knowing smile toward the Princess. "I think you're right."

"Princess will help me treat the wound." Young Bok said glancing toward the Princess.

"Oh," Yun Bok looked between the two. Even in torch light he could notice the blush. He was glad his brother and the Princess grow closer. "Please don't mind me, I will go to guest chamber."

"Guest chamber?" Young Bok teased his brother. He knows the Priestesses are staying at guest chamber. "What are you going to do there?"

"You need to treat your wound." Yun Bok said narrowing his eyes a little at his grinning brother.

Princess Hye Su giggled looking between the two. "I will see you tomorrow." She said to the Guardian.

Yun Bok nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you."

"I want to see you before you leave." Princess Hye Su replied. She offered a smile at the Guardian before saying to the Commander. "You need to treat your wound."

Young Bok gave a nod following after the Princess. He turned his head and sent a wink toward his brother as an idea comes across his head.

Yun Bok just shook his head before walking toward pavilion for King's guest where the Priestesses will be staying for the night. He arrived at the pavilion and knocked the door. After a moment the door pulled open and he saw Eun Ae.

"Good evening, Guardian." Eun Ae greeted.

"Good evening, how are you doing?" Yun Bok replied.

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking." She couldn't help staring at the Guardian. Her sister is really lucky to get this man. And he is very lucky to have her sister. '_How romantic_ _they are_'

When the young Priestess kept staring at him, Yun Bok cleared his throat. "May I meet Priestess Jeong Hyang?"

Eun Ae blinked before saying. "Yes, of course, I am sorry. Please come in." She stepped aside to let the Guardian enter the pavilion.

Yun Bok was waiting at front room while Eun Ae went to call Jeong Hyang. He needs to tell Jeong Hyang that they will leave tomorrow morning. It is better if they leave Palace soon when the battle was still keeping everyone's attention. He hopes Jeong Hyang will agree with his plan. To tell the truth he still feels unsure about their future. But whatever it is or wherever it will be, he will give his life to protect Jeong Hyang, not as a Princess but as the person he loves.

"You will grow wrinkle over your forehead."

Jeong Hyang's voice broke his thought. He looked up at the Priestess smiling. "Looks like I will." He watched as Jeong Hyang giggled and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry for disturbing your time, there is something I need to talk."

"It's alright, I have nothing to do." Jeong Hyang paused for moment before adding. "We will soon leave?"

"How do you know?"

Jeong Hyang let out a giggle. "I can tell what you're thinking."

"So, you can read my mind now." Yun Bok said and watched as the Priestess giggled. "I'm thinking if we leave early in the morning. Is it alright?" He looked down when Jeong Hyang took his hands holding it.

"If you think it is the best." She gave a light squeeze. "I will follow you."

Yun Bok pulled the corner of his lips up in a smile nodding his head. He was about to say something when suddenly there was a scream. "What happens?"

"I don't know. It's from back room." Jeong Hyang rose from her chair following after the Guardian toward the back room.

Yun Bok pushed the door of back room and walked inside, his hand reached for the sword on his waist. He looked over the room but no one was there. "No one was here."

"I don't…" Jeong Hyang turned around when the door suddenly slid close. She approached the door trying to open it but it was locked from outside.

"It's locked?" Yun Bok stood behind the Priestess.

"Yes." Jeong Hyang replied before calling her sisters. "Eun Ae! Min Jee!"

"Let me." Yun Bok stepped forward and was about to push the door when he heard giggles and man's voice. "Young Bok?" He turned to Jeong Hyang and saw the Priestess knitted her brows in confusion. "Young Bok, what are you doing?"

"Eun Ae, Min Jee, open the door." Jeong Hyang added and heard her sisters' giggles.

"No, the door will still be locked until tomorrow." Young Bok said from outside.

"Young Bok, open the door, now."

"Good night brother, have a nice sleep." Young Bok said.

"Good night sister. Don't worry the door will be open tomorrow." Eun Ae and Min Jee added. They then left the room giggling.

"Young Bok!"

"Eun Ae! Min Jee!"

"They leave us? Hey!" Yun Bok called for his brother and the other Priestesses but no one answers.

"They did." Jeong Hyang replied. She will make sure her younger sisters get their punishment tomorrow. Or maybe she will tell High Priestess about them and leave them to the older Priestess. She turned around looking over the room. "What are we going to do now?"

Yun Bok turned around following Jeong Hyang. "Maybe we can, wait, until, morning." Suddenly he was nervous being alone with Jeong Hyang. The room only has one bed at the bottom. He will definitely give his brother a punch after get out from the room. Jeong Hyang's voice broke his thought.

"This reminds me about the small house."

"What?" Yun Bok turned to Jeong Hyang in confusion but then remembered it. "Oh, yes, that house." But the memory made him blush. Fortunately, Jeong Hyang was holding her gaze ahead so she didn't notice his blush. He watched as Jeong Hyang approached the bed but sat down on the floor instead.

"You will stand there the whole night?"

"What?"

Jeong Hyang pressed her lips together noticing the Guardian's slightly red cheeks. "You can sit here." She tried to hold back a grin as the Guardian approached her but avoiding her gaze. She decided to tease him. "Don't worry I don't bite."

"Jeong Hyang," He finally turned to the giggling woman beside him.

"Still a shy Guardian." Jeong Hyang said earning her a light pinch on her side. "It's true."

"And you still a teaser." He returned and Jeong Hyang let out a laugh. When her laugh died she took his hand holding it.

"I really miss this." She pulled the corner of her lips up lifting her gaze. She lifted a hand cupping his cheek. "Thank you for choosing me."

Yun Bok offered a smile leaning against the hand. "And thank you for trying to protect me."

Jeong Hyang looked into his brown eyes. She doesn't care wherever the fate will take them from now on, as long as she has him beside her it was enough. To have him in her life is enough for her. And forever she will follow this person. She took a small breath before leaning toward him.

Yun Bok held his breath as Jeong Hyang leaned toward him. Finally he released the breath when he feels her soft lips against his. He brought a hand up cupping her cheek. Feeling her lips moving slowly against his, the memory of their first meeting, the journey and their last goodbye flashed inside his head. Many things have happened and brought them together. He was born as a soldier but meeting her has changed his life. And he won't ever regret it. He saw as Jeong Hyang closed her eyes and followed her closing his eyes. He put all the feeling and promises through the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Take care of yourself, both of you." Lady Yuna took her son's and the former Priestess' cheek before pulling them in a hug. "May heavenly Gods always protect both of you wherever you are."<p>

Yun Bok pulled back and kissed his mother's forehead. He tried to keep his tear. "We will. And I promise will send letter." His mother nodded before turned to Jeong Hyang.

"Please take care of him."

"I will take care of him." Jeong Hyang leaned down as the Guardian's mother kissed her forehead.

Lord Seo approached his son and hugged him. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will." Yun Bok said after pulled off from the hug. His father patted his shoulder and stepped backward. And then he saw his mentor.

"Don't forget to do training every day, or I won't recognize you if you get fat." Kim Hong Do gave a hug and patted his pupil's shoulder.

Yun Bok nodded his head and turned to Young Bok. "Brother,"

Young Bok pulled his brother in a tight hug. "It will be boring without you."

Yun Bok let out a chuckle. "I will miss you too."

Young Bok pulled back wiping his tear. "Send me letter when you have settled down, promise?"

"Promise. Take care of yourself, and her." Yun Bok gave a light nod toward the Princess. Young Bok smiled and nodded his head. He then turned to the Princess.

Princess Hye Su stepped forward and gave her former Guardian a last hug. "Please be careful."

"I promise will. Princess too, please take care."

Princess Hye Su pulled back and nodded her head. "We won't meet again?"

"I'm afraid no." Yun Bok said after taking small breath. "But Commander Kim will always be here with Princess. He can be a good friend, sometimes." He chuckled when his brother gave a light punch on his forearm.

Princess Hye let out a giggle looking at the two. She then took his hand. "Please be happy."

Yun Bok gave a nod. "I wish the same."

Jeong Hyang approached the King and Queen. "Thank you for the help." Honestly she wants to hug them but hold herself for it will confuse the Princess. But she was surprised when her mother hugged her. She tried to not let the tear out.

"Please be careful." Queen Jae Hwa said after pulling back from the hug. "Promise me you will be happy."

"I promise." Jeong Hyang said and turned to her father. The King reached for her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. She could notice his teary eyes. She offered a smile and put a hand over her father's hand.

"I will miss our class."

Jeong Hyang wiped her tear off before turning around to the Princess, her sister. "Me too." She was surprised when Princess Hye Su leaned for a hug. It took her everything to not cry as she hugged her sister. Sadly her sister would never know it. Perhaps someday she will know the truth but for now this was the best. She pulled back and offered a smile. "Her Highness can have my gayageum."

"Really? I will keep it as remembrance of you, thank you." Princess Hye Su said before throwing her body at the former Priestess. She didn't know why but suddenly she feels sad for losing Jeong Hyang.

After saying goodbye to her family, Jeong Hyang turned to High Priestess and her sisters. High Priestess took her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you have followed your heart. I wish nothing but to see your happiness."

Jeong Hyang couldn't fight the tear. "I'm very grateful to meet you." She leaned forward and hugged the older Priestess.

"It was me." High Priestess caressed Jeong Hyang's back before pulling back. "Let me know when you find a place."

"I will." Jeong Hyang nodded before turning to her sisters who was crying already. Eun Ae and Min Jee threw themselves at her enveloping her in a hug. "Crying already?"

"I will miss sister." Eun Ae said between her cry.

"Me too." Min Jee added.

Jeong Hyang kissed their heads. "We will meet again." She pulled back and took their cheeks. "Until then do your duty properly, promise?" Although she tried to hold back tear but she couldn't. "Don't trouble High Priestess, okay?" Eun Ae and Min Jee nodded their heads.

Lord Seo approached the former Priestess. When she turned to him, he took her hand. "I hope you will take this with you."

Jeong Hyang looked down at the leather pouch. "But…"

"Please accept this. This is the least we can do for both of you."

Jeong Hyang looked up at the Guardian before nodding. "Thank you."

Lord Seo shook his head. "It was me to thank you. Please take care of him." He leaned forward and kissed the former Priestess' forehead.

After bade their farewell Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang left the Palace using secret passage. They got a horse outside Palace wall. Yun Bok mounted the horse first before helping Jeong Hyang to sit behind him. "Ready?"

Jeong Hyang encircled her arms around him and nodded her head. "Ready."

Yun Bok gripped the reins and spurred the horse to run. They left the capital heading toward forest road. After ride for a while they reached the mountain. He pulled the reins to stop the horse and turned it around. The sun finally showed itself from horizon. He looked over the city below. The city where he has grown up and lived for twenty years. He feels Jeong Hyang leaned her body against him looking at the city below.

"You won't regret it?" Jeong Hyang asked.

Yun Bok took a deep breath moving his hand from the reins to the hands on his stomach. "Never." He then took the reins again in his hands spurring the horse to gallop toward south where they will start their new life.

* * *

><p>Okay, the end is coming ;)<p>

Thank you for reading and see you on the last one :)


	20. Epilogue (The Guardian and The Princess)

**Finally an update. Thank you for the reviews. AceLey, hehe glad you like it, and hope you will like this one too ;) Momo, glad you like previous chap, oh you like AU fic, well let's see maybe I will ;) hope you will like this too :)**

**Okay, I don't own POTW and its characters. All mistakes are mine. **

**In this chapter Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang have changed their name. For Yun Bok it's Shin Yun Bok, and for Jeong Hyang it's Eun Hyang.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 20 Epilogue (The Guardian and The Princess)<p>

Chilly air and cheerful sings from morning birds greeted her as she pushed window open. Jeong Hyang breathed in the fresh air before heading toward kitchen. She put cut wooden inside stoves before putting fire on. While waiting for the fire she washed rice and vegetables. After the fire was big enough she put stone pot to steam rice and started to cut vegetables.

It is her morning duty to make breakfast for them. She and her husband. Six years have passed after she left In Kingdom and now she lives in a small village with her husband. After finished with cutting vegetables she put another pot on the stove pouring water. She will make vegetable soup, her husband's favorite. She put the ingredients into the pot and added some herbs. She then headed toward potteries at the corner of kitchen. She uses the potteries to make pickles and salty fish, her husband another favorite food.

After finished with breakfast preparation, Jeong Hyang cleaned the kitchen. It is getting light outside. She then decided to wake her husband. She headed toward their bedroom and found he is still lying under blanket. She opened the window first before approaching bed. She pulled the blanket a little and sat down on the bed.

"Morning," She shook his shoulder. "It's morning already."

When she saw he didn't open his eyes she leaned down whispering in his ear. "Wake up, sleepy head." She leaned off and sighed as he still keeps his eyes shut close. A small smile tugged on her lips and she turned her head reaching over for a brush from table beside bed. She swept the brush over his eyelids. She pressed her lips together to hold back a giggle when he moved a hand to rub his eyes. She then tickled his nose. He moved his hand down to his nose.

When she saw her husband still keeping his eyes close, Jeong Hyang sighed. She laid the brush beside pillow before reaching for his side. She tickled his side. "Come on, wake up."

Yun Bok couldn't hold and laughed. He grabbed his wife's shoulders pulling her down with him. "Is my face a paper now?"

"You don't wake up." Jeong Hyang stuck tongue out at him and giggled. "Let me go." She pushed his hands from her waist but he tightened the hold.

"No." He shook his head letting out a chuckle as Jeong Hyang narrowed her eyes. He looked into his wife's brown eyes. After they left In Kingdom six years ago he decided they settle down in this village. It was months later that he takes her as his wife officially. It was Jeong Hyang's idea since they will be living together. He agreed and the villager helped them with the ceremony. He was glad they came to this village and met kind people. They also helped him open his farmland. Yes, he is a farmer now.

"What are you thinking?" Jeong Hyang cupped his cheek with her palm while leaning onto an elbow. He smiled at her keeping their locked eyes.

"Just thinking I'm the luckiest person to have this beautiful and perfect wife."

Jeong Hyang giggled and pinched his cheek playfully. "I know when you talk like that you want something." She narrowed her eyes a little at him.

"Like what?"

"Your sweet talk." She tapped his nose and moved her hand down to his chest playing with his shirt button.

"Can I sleep for a bit longer?" He drew his eyelids down a little pressing his lips together.

"Let me see," Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze for moment before looking back at him shaking her head. "No." She chuckled seeing he let out a groan curling his lips down. "Now get up." She pushed her body up and pulled the blanket off. "You will be late."

Yun Bok let out another groan before getting up. He followed her heading outside toward well. He drew water from the well to clean his body.

Meanwhile inside the house Jeong Hyang poured water and put the cup on table. She looked up when he approached the table and took a chair sitting down. She handed bowl of rice to him.

"Thank you." Yun Bok took the bowl from her. He slurped the warm soup first. "I love this, delicious."

Jeong Hyang pulled a chair and sat down beside him. "I know you'll like it." He grinned while chewing. She took rice and started to eat.

"You have class today, right?"

"Yes." Jeong Hyang replied. She teaches gayageum and sewing to village girls. And she also helps delivery since there is no doctor in this village. "Some children ask for you."

Yun Bok slapped his forehead. "I promised to teach them drawing, and I completely forgot it."

"Maybe after your work."

"Okay, I will go to hall after finish my work." Harvest season has come and he will help another villager with harvesting their crop.

Finished their breakfast Yun Bok put his straw hat on before taking his tools, scythes. They then headed outside. "Thank you." He said when she handed his lunch. "I'll see you later. Be careful."

Jeong Hyang nodded her head. "You too." He gave a small smile before turning around. She watched as he walked down the narrow path. He decided they build their house on a hill outside village. She could understand his reason. It will be difficult for them to live inside the village, besides they need to open a land.

She waited until he disappeared before entering the house. She cleaned the house, did washing and took vegetables and herbs from field behind the house. They have a field of wheat and corn in the back of their house, and small vegetables field. It wasn't easy at first for neither she nor he have ever done farm in their life before. And this year is the fifth year since they started farm crops.

She washed the vegetables and kept it in kitchen. She thought to use it for dinner. After finished with the house work she changed her clothes ready to go for her class. She arrived at the village hall before noon. As soon as the children saw her they run toward her. She always likes being around children. And teaching her favorite instrument to these children is something she always wanted to do. Indeed she loves her duty as a Priestess but she also wants to help people like High Priestess always do.

After she left In Kingdom she always sends letter to the older Priestess. In some occasion Eun Ae and Min Jee will pay a visit to their house, although they have to disguise themselves. She was happy for their visit and sometimes they will bring a message from her parents. She was glad that there is no war or coup d'état in In Kingdom.

Jeong Hyang kneeled down beside a girl looking down at her sewing. "Is that a flower and a butterfly?"

The girl nodded. "Teacher can see it? Actually I'm worried it didn't look like a butterfly."

"Yes, it does. It's very beautiful." Jeong Hyang praised the girl. It reminds her about her talk with her husband years ago, when they were a Guardian and a Priestess, about flower and butterfly. It brings nostalgic memory to her.

"Really?"

Jeong Hyang nodded and stroked the girl head. "I can't wait to see when you finish it."

"Teacher wants to see my work?" The girl asked cheerily.

"Of course. But be careful with the needle, okay?" She smiled as the girl nodded her head before restarting her sewing. She caressed the girl head and stood up.

"You are really good with children, Lady Eun."

Jeong Hyang turned around and saw village chief's wife standing behind her. She bowed her head a little before approaching the lady. "I like children."

"I can see it."

Jeong Hyang noticed the lady let out a small sigh. She knows what she has been thinking. "Don't worry about me, I truly am happy can teach them."

"I just wished,"

Jeong Hyang took the older woman arm. "If I have my own maybe I can't spend my time with them."

"And they will be sad, because they really like you."

Jeong Hyang offered a smile nodding her head. She has told the lady that she can't have children. At first her husband refused the idea for a woman who cannot give birth children is despised in society. But she can't let him be the reason they can't have children. Now the other villager also know about she can't give birth child and she was glad that they didn't mind it at all. There are even some villagers, including the older woman beside her, who offers to help her problem. Although she thought it is impossible. Any herbs or treatments couldn't give her and her husband children. But she is happy with her life with or without children.

"Look at them, they really enjoy the class."

"Yes, they do. They are smart, they learn very fast. I'm thinking to bring something a bit more difficult for next class." Jeong Hyang replied.

"Tell me if you need anything."

Jeong Hyang turned to the lady. "Thank you." She offered a small. Suddenly the door pushed open. They turned their gaze and saw a man leaning against door panting. She looked at the lady and they approached the man.

"What happened?"

"Please…help, my wife…she is…"

"It's the time." Jeong Hyang finished the man sentence. The man nodded his head still trying to catch his breath. She then turned to the lady. "I must go now."

"I will ask someone to look for the children first and go after you." The lady said.

"Thank you." Jeong Hyang gave a small bow before following after the man.

* * *

><p>"Give me another push," Jeong Hyang said. "I can see the head." She then turned to the husband. "Please hold her, don't let her fall sleep."<p>

"Okay." The man nodded his head holding his wife tightly.

"I bring the water and clothes. How is it?"

Jeong Hyang turned her gaze as the village chief's wife sat down beside her. "The head is coming out." She said and turned to the lying woman. "Take a breath and push." The woman took a big breath and let out a cry as she gave a push. "You are doing great, the baby is almost coming out."

"Hold on, it's almost done." The man gripped his wife's hand encouraging her.

"Give me one last push," Jeong Hyang instructed. The next moment the room was filled with baby cry. Jeong Hyang wrapped the newborn baby with clean clothes before turning to the couple. "Congratulations, you have a handsome son."

"He is indeed handsome." The village chief's wife added.

After cleaned the baby Jeong Hyang brought him to his parents. She carefully laid the baby in the woman's arm.

"Thank you." The woman said while wiping her tears.

"Thank you for helping us." The husband said and bowed.

"Please don't," Jeong Hyang stopped the man. "I am glad he is a healthy boy." She smiled back and watched as the couple gazing down at their baby lovingly. Just looking at the sight she was happy although she will never have the chance herself. She turned her gaze when the lady touched her arm.

"You did well."

Jeong Hyang nodded and offered a smile. They then took basin and dirty clothes leaving the room. After prepared water for the woman to clean her body they left the happy family. She was surprised to find her husband was waiting at the yard with village chief and some villagers.

"How is she? And the baby?" The village chief asked.

"They are fine, both mother and son." The lady answered her husband and everyone was relieved to hear the news. She then turned to Jeong Hyang. "We have the best midwife."

"You always praise me." Jeong Hyang replied feeling embarrassed a little.

"She is right, you are great." The village chief said and turned to the man beside him. "You have a perfect wife, Mr. Shin. Beautiful, kind and humble."

"Yes, I do." Yun Bok replied proudly and looked at his wife. He could see her cheeks blushed a little.

"Okay people, since a healthy baby has born to our village, we shall celebrate the day!" The village chief said to the villager.

* * *

><p>After the small celebration, Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang headed back to their house. It was near dusk now. They walked side by side holding hand.<p>

"You are great," When she turned to look at him, he added. "With delivery."

"I guess my talent." She giggled when he lifted eyebrows. "It's the only thing I can do. I am glad they are fine, the mother and the baby."

Yun Bok smiled turning his gaze to the road before. "So, I'm the luckiest husband then, to have a beautiful,"

"Beautiful, and?" She moved her other hand to his arm.

"Talented,"

"And?"

"Kind,"

"And?"

He looked at her and saw a small smile on her lips. "Let me see," After a glance he said. "Smart,"

"And?"

"Again? How many is it now?" He counted with his fingers. "It's four already."

"Only four?" She made a pouty face.

"Patient," He added.

"And?" Jeong Hyang pressed her lips to hold back a smile.

Yun Bok glanced at the woman beside him, he could notice she was holding back a smile. "And many, and many like those stars that I can't count it." He pointed at the starry sky let out a small laugh when she pinched his arm lightly. "And how about me?"

Jeong Hyang took a small breath as they walked along the small path and answered. "A brave,"

"Brave, I like it." He grinned.

"But, shy,"

"Shy? No." He protested.

Jeong Hyang shook her head adding. "And like to sleep, like a baby." She let out a laugh when he tickled her side. "Why, it is true, isn't it? I have to wake you every morning."

"Well, I blame you."

"My fault?" He turned to her nodding. She stopped and narrowed her eyes stepping closer to him. "Is my husband thinking an inappropriate thing right now?"

"No!" Yun Bok quickly shook his head and looked aside.

"But why I see your cheeks turn red now?" She teased.

Yun Bok released a breath clearing his throat. "It's hot today, don't you think?" He started to walk again. Apparently he can't win over his wife if it comes to teasing, even after years.

Jeong Hyang giggled and followed his husband heading toward their house.

After finished dinner Yun Bok decided to have some fresh air and walked toward terrace. He sat down and inhaled deeply. The night sky is filled by sparkling stars and the full moon was shining brightly. He looked up when she came with tray in hands. She then poured tea in a cup before handing the cup to him.

Jeong Hyang moved the tray aside and sat beside him. "I like the view from here."

He sipped the healthy drink. "I like it too. Sitting here after a busy day," He stretched his legs out. "Is better than any luxury room in a Palace."

"Yes, it is." She agreed. He smiled back and handed the empty cup. She put the cup on the tray and saw as he pulled out a folded paper from his shirt pocket. "What is that?"

"A letter from my brother. It came today."

"Really? What does it say?"

"I thought to read it with you." Yun Bok said.

Jeong Hyang smiled and moved closer beside him. "Let's read it."

Yun Bok started to read the letter. "They are doing well. Oh, my father says he will look for a visit." He said and turned to her.

"It has been a year since their last visit."

He nodded and started to read again. "Your family is doing well too. She will have a baby."

"Really?" She leaned a little to read the letter. "I will become an aunty." She said grinning. Her sister, Princess Hye Su is married to Commander Kim. Although they couldn't come and see the Royal weeding but they wish the couple a long marriage life. And now the Princess is blessed with a baby. Their first child.

"And I will become an uncle." He added. When she lowered her gaze he reached for her hand. "You miss them?"

"A little." Jeong Hyang gave a small smile. He turned his body and pulled her to lean against him.

While his family can pay a visit, in disguise, it is impossible for her family. "You want me to stop reading?"

"No, please continue."

He put an arm around her and continued to read the letter. "Young Bok says Her Highness misses you."

"I miss her too. She must be concerned because this is her first. I have seen many young women who are worried with their first birth."

"And I doubt my brother can do any help. He must be really concerned more than Her Highness."

She let out a giggle and then read the letter. "Oh, I get a message from my mother. She is thinking to give my name if it is a girl, my sister and Commander Kim also wished for my name. What do you think?" She looked up at him.

Yun Bok offered a small. "If you agree."

She nodded before looking back at the letter. "We must send a reply."

"We indeed should." Yun Bok folded the paper and put it back inside his pocket.

For a while they sat admiring the night view before them. Sounds of nocturnal insects and birds accompany them. Their life is not easy and follows by uncertainty. They have to keep their identity secret for the rest of their life, and live apart from their beloved family. But it was the path they have chosen, and they will never regret it.

"It's getting chilly." He broke the silence.

"I can't move my body." She said still leaning against him.

He let out a chuckle. "You just want me to carry you, don't you?"

Jeong Hyang giggled. "I do."

"Fine." He released her before lifting her body. "You're getting heavy." He chuckled as she pinched his shoulder.

She encircled her arms around his neck leaning her head against his as they walked inside. "I have the strongest husband in this Kingdom."

He let out a laugh. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Because you are my Guardian."

"And you are my Princess."

"Your only Princess?"

"My one and only Princess."

"You are my one and only Guardian too."

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the end. I hope you like this story :)<p>

I want to say thank you for coming, reading, following, favorite and for leaving reviews, although there are many mistakes here, thank you :)


End file.
